Deseo Culpable
by Luna de Acero
Summary: Un adulto con deseos irrefrenables, un chico de 14 que no sabe cuan provocativo puede llegar a ser, cuando se traspasan los límites de la decencia, ¿cual puede ser el resultado? Yaoi/lemon/AU/Hurt feelings/Sad - ERERI - Leve mención a Eruri y Levi x Jean
1. Chapter 1

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose, ya sé no es hora de one shots, pero saben qué? no me importa, ja. Disfruten mis queridos y si pueden, dejen su comentario.

 ** _Disclaimer:_** Los personajes no son míos, bla, bla, lo de siempre.

 _ **Advertencia:**_ Dolor, feels intensos, lemon extremo, si hay alguien menor de 18 y de alma sensible NO LEA ESTO, si estás triste y a punto de cortarte las venas NO LEAS ESTO, fin de la trasmisión, ya están advertidos.

 _ **Deseo Culpable**_

No sé cómo llegué a esto, la verdad aún no me lo creo. Camino pisando las hojarascas otoñales que crujen bajo mis pies, mis manos heladas en los bolsillos, debería haber traído la campera. Los tibios rayos solares no son suficientes, jamás llegaran a calentar mi alma congelada. ¿Estoy arrepentido? Definitivamente no, yo no conozco el significado del arrepentimiento, solo tomas una decisión y después te las arreglas con el peso de tus actos, fin.

Me pongo la capucha, como si ese pedazo de tela pudiera esconder la oscuridad de mis intenciones. Estuve conteniéndome, esperando, acechando durante los últimos tres años. Me siento sediento, pero no hay agua, ni bebida física que pueda aplacar esta necesidad. Ya de sólo estar cerca siento que me tiembla el cuerpo, sujeto con mayor fuerza el pequeño bolso que me acompaña.

Me detengo frente a la puerta gris de la residencia azul y toco con seguridad. Cada segundo que pasa me genera mayor ansiedad.

El menudo y pequeño cuerpo abre la puerta y me mira con fastidio. Ah, esos ojos azules con tintes grises, me encantaría morderlos hasta que reventaran dentro de mi boca.

-: Llegas tarde – ni siquiera un saludo decente, se gira y deja la puerta abierta, ingreso sacándome la capucha.

-: Tuve trabajo extra – explico aunque sé que le importa una mierda. Cierro y pongo el pasador, dejo el bolso a un costado y me voy a la cocina a servirme un vaso de agua helada, de pronto todo el frío se va, mientras mis venas empiezan a encenderse. El agua no ayuda en absoluto. Me conozco bien, ya no hay marcha atrás.

Voy hasta el living, el pequeño está sentado haciendo sus tareas, con tanta concentración como siempre. Me acerco a hurtadillas, el televisor prendido del living opaca el sonido de mis pasos. Le hablo sobre su oído, susurrándole apenas.

-: ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Da un respingo y me mira ofuscado, con ese rictus serio como si le debiera algo, ¿se lo debo?

-: Cómo si necesitara tu ayuda – me dice mientras rueda los ojos y me hace un mohín de molestia. Oh, hace que me tiemblen las entrañas, me gustaría estampar mi mano con fuerza en esa pálida mejilla, que se coloree con la forma de mis dedos, desdeñosa criatura.

Me siento a su lado y no despego mis ojos de su menuda figura. Es tan hermoso, sobre todo cuando está callado, concentrado en sus cosas. Ese cabello color ébano que contrasta tan fantásticamente bien con su piel blanca. Es alérgico al sol, me lo dijo una vez: "¿Acaso quieres matarme, monstruo?", porque lo había levantado en brazos y lo había arrojado al agua, un soleado día que fuimos de picnic al lago. Él es así, no puede decirme las cosas de buena manera, con cualquier otro u otra, sí. Incluso con el perro de Erwin, rubio estúpido, no lo soporto, últimamente lo ha invitado un par de veces para que hagan la tarea juntos. A veces creo que es apropósito, es decir, siempre, cuando vengo, no puede ser una coincidencia. Hiervo de celos cuando el rubio se le acerca coqueto a decirle algo al oído, muero de bronca cuando Levi le sonríe con tanta fuerza… jamás me dedicaste una de esas sonrisas a mí…

-: ¿Qué observas tanto? – Me dice el jovencito con desprecio, cada vez que me mira siento como si sus ojos me culparan… bueno, tal vez no se equivocan – Tengo un moco pegado en la cara, ¿acaso?

-: ¿No crees que ya es hora de intentar llevarnos bien? – le pregunto calmado, como el adulto que soy, a mis veintiocho, mierda, eso me recuerda que le duplico la edad.

-: ¿De qué mierda hablas, Eren? – Me responde con seriedad – Tú y yo jamás nos llevaremos bien y lo sabes. Además, una vez que ustedes se casen yo me iré de aquí.

Me carcajeo un poco y Levi me mira con frialdad.

-: Si, claro, ¿adónde te vas a ir Levi? – Le hablo con superioridad – Eres un mocoso de catorce, te falta bastante para querer dártelas de adulto.

-: Puedo irme a casa de Erwin… Ustedes tienen pensando irse de aquí, ¿no? O mejor dicho, tú quieres que nos vayamos de aquí – nuestras miradas se enfrentan, pensar que ese menudo muchacho osa desafiarme y yo siento que mi bestia interna resopla agitada y se tensan las cadenas, debo resistir a sus provocaciones, debo… resistir… - Pero si yo le digo a Mikasa que quiero quedarme y los padres de Erwin me respaldan, que debo decir que me adoran, porque he sido una buena influencia para él y sus estudios… si yo le suplico a mi hermana… - dice el chiquillo con voz seductora y entrecerrando los ojos – Yo sé que ella dirá que sí… Ja, Erwin estaría feliz…

Estampo mi puño cerrado contra la mesa con tanta fuerza, que Levi me mira un poco asustado, ¿con quién cree que está jugando?

-: Levi… no me desafíes… no lo hagas… - Luego de esa amenaza, relajo un poco el rostro y le hablo con mayor amabilidad, no tengo que perder los estribos o podría ser fatal - ¿Ya merendaste?

-: No – responde nuevamente con frialdad, ¿no sientes nada al maltratarme, Levi? – Y no me prepares nada, si tengo hambre lo haré por mí mismo, no soy un maldito bebé – vuelve a sus hojas y sus libros de estudio. Y me tiemblan un poco las manos, ¿por qué soy el único desesperado aquí? Es malditamente injusto.

-: Dime… ¿Erwin te gusta? – Nuevamente nuestras miradas se enfrentan, la tensión vuelve.

-: Es lindo… - responde apenas entreabriendo sus finos labios y yo siento que me falta el aire, que me sofoco, pero le sostengo la mirada – Y parece… que está muy bien dotado…

Aaaah, maldito niño del demonio, a veces creo que fue creado por el mismo Satanás. Recuerdo perfectamente la primera vez que lo vi, hace ya tres años. Mikasa me había invitado a almorzar, ni siquiera recuerdo porqué acepté, no la pasaba mal con ella, tampoco bien, simplemente era… ¿una forma de matar el tiempo, quizás? Yo estaba en la cocina bebiendo un refresco sabor manzana, Mika había ido al baño, cuando la puerta de adelante sonó con fuerza. Entonces ingresó a la cocina, el sol que entraba por la ventana le daba un brillo irreal, cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron fue como si se hubiera detenido el tiempo. Un perfecto niño de 11 años, con su respiración agitada por la reciente carrera que seguramente tuvo desde el colegio que estaba a menos de seis cuadras, la frente algo perlada por un fino sudor, transparente, los labios entreabiertos dejando salir su aliento caliente, dejando apreciar su pequeña lengua roja, con su camisa escolar y corbata y sus pantalones grises, todo amoldándose a su entallada y distinguida figura, el cabello negro algo revuelto… Sentí como si mi corazón hubiera florecido como los lapachos en primavera. Me miró con desdén, latigueó la lengua en un sonoro "tch!" y luego me habló con una voz sorprendente, al menos para su edad, gruesa y segura: "¿Dónde mierda está mi jodida hermana?", le respondí que en el baño que ya volvía, "¿Y quién eres tú?" – dijo acercándose desafiante, ningún ser humano debería ser así de intimidante a los once años de edad, fue lo que pensé, "¿Tú eres el que se la monta ahora?", no pude responder, sólo me quedé de piedra mirándolo asombrado por su soez lenguaje, pero él prosiguió: "Ay, ¿te vas a escandalizar ahora? Menudo idiota se ha conseguido". Luego se giró y se fue a su habitación, dejándome con las manos temblando. Cuando Mikasa volvió y me miró, suspiró fuerte: "Veo que ya conociste a Levi". Levi… el nombre que se volvería recurrente en mi vida, Levi y sus ojos de acero, Levi y sus contestaciones fuera de lugar, Levi y su poca vergüenza, Levi y sus movimientos que me volvían loco, tres años… deseándolo con fervor… De inmediato acepté salir con Mikasa, ella realmente no era exigente, se conformaba con poco, con muy poco… Y yo podía recrear mi vista con ese arrogante niño. "Levi es… ¿cómo te lo explico?", me dijo Mika aquella vez, "Es muy precoz, tanto que creo que esa palabra no alcanza del todo. Lee demasiado, le he quitado libros, pero él luego va y los lee en la biblioteca o se junta con sus amigos y lo mismo consigue la información. Peca de sabelotodo, o tal vez él cree que se las sabe todas. Pero fuera de eso… es mi familia más preciada, tal vez él no lo demuestra, porque se ha vuelto frío con el tiempo, pero sé que me ama tanto como yo a él. Me gustaría tener más tiempo para compartir con él, pero debo pagar la renta, alimentarnos y el colegio al que asiste. Mi papá murió cuando yo tenía 10 años, cáncer, mamá estaba embarazada de él, luego que nació mi hermano, ella se sumió en una profunda depresión, créeme, son días que no quiero volver a recordar, pobre hermano mío. Hice lo que pude para amarlo, cuidarlo y protegerlo, pero creo que él siempre esperó que fuera mi madre la que le diera esa atención. Como sea, Levi tenía 8 años, el día que… mamá se ahorcó… Yo estaba en el colegio, ya prácticamente recibiéndome, pero él estaba en la casa, eso lo traumó mucho. Supongo que a mí también, en fin, el punto es, que es mi debilidad, creo que lo consiento demasiado, pero me gusta hacerlo, lo amo infinitamente…"

Lo miro ante su frase insolente, y finalmente siento que las cadenas caen, caen sin parar. Mi celular suena y atiendo, la última distracción antes del ataque que llevo planificando por tanto tiempo.

-: ¿Si, mi amor? – Levi me mira con odio, y yo, como siempre le sostengo la mirada con calma – Oh, qué bien que todo haya salido bien… si, amor, también te extraño… si, ya estoy en tu casa, Levi está sentado frente a mí, no ha merendado – el chico me hace una mueca de disgusto – No te preocupes, yo me encargaré, oh, ¿no volverás hasta el lunes entonces?... No te preocupes, yo me quedaré aquí hasta entonces, no me agradezcas, es mi… responsabilidad también… Claro – le ofrezco el celular al joven – Quiere hablar contigo – le explico y él toma el aparato.

-: Mika… Ya te dije que no lo necesito, tengo casi quince Mika – habla con reproche en la voz, suspira y rola los ojos, habla por lo bajo aunque sabe que lo escucho – El tipo es un maldito idiota… aún estás a tiempo de conseguirte uno mejor… Ya, ya, no daré problemas, si… adiós.

Me devuelve el celular sin mirarme siquiera y se concentra en sus hojas otra vez.

-: Levi… - me ignora, sabe que realmente me enfurece que me ignore, siento que un gran calor me invade, pesado, denso – Levi… - ¿ya te lo he dicho, o no? mocoso del infierno, que no me ignoraras, y ahora siento que el verde de mis ojos podría transmutarse en un rojo intenso, como el color de las brasas ardientes… espero unos segundos, veo que sus labios tiemblan un poco, pero no se mueve – Levi… - el tercer llamado, cuento hasta tres… y ataco…

Me pongo de pie con tanta fuerza que la silla en donde estaba sentado cae con el respaldar hacia atrás, lo tomo de la nuca bruscamente y lo aplasto contra la mesa, al estirar sus piernas de improviso, su silla se aleja y yo la pateo, trata de agarrar mi mano, pero tomo una de sus muñecas y le giro el brazo hacia atrás sobre su espalda, aprieto con fuerza.

-: ¡Aaarggh! – Se queja dolorido - ¡¿Qué mierda haces, animal?! ¡Suéltame, suéltame! ¡Aarggh!

-: ¡Cállate, maldición! ¡O te cayas o te quiebro el jodido brazo! – Hablo muy en serio, resopla contra la madera, mientras siento que se resiste un poco y luego deja de forcejear un rato - ¿Sabes lo harto que estoy de tus desplantes? ¡Mocoso egoísta y altanero! Te voy a enseñar quien manda aquí, vas a pensarlo dos veces antes de mirarme de esa manera… con tanto desprecio – aprieto aún más el agarre sobre su frágil cuello y comienza a toser en esa incómoda posición.

-: ¡Suel-uéltame! – Me ruega lastimeramente - ¿Qué quieres?

-: Quédate quieto… - digo resoplando ansioso, el sudor cayendo por mi frente – No te resistas, Levi, o será peor para ti… - Apoyo mi cadera contra su trasero aplastándolo un poco, el chiquillo hace fútbol hace un buen tiempo, y eso junto al hábito que tiene de correr en las mañanas, han logrado que desarrolle unas fantásticas y musculosas piernas, las que terminan en dos pomposos y acolchonados glúteos, me refriego descaradamente, mientras siento a mi erección crecer en mis pantalones, lo veo abrir sus ojos asustado.

-: ¡Pervertido! – Me grita con la voz quebrada - ¡Maldito pedófilo! Le… le diré todo… a Mika- ¡AAArrgghhh! – Lanza un chillido agudo cuando tuerzo aún más su brazo y veo como una par de lágrimas corren por su mejilla – E-eres… una bestia… ella… lo sssa-sabrá…

-: Cuando acabe contigo… - le respondo agitado – Dudo mucho que ella se entere de algo…- Acerco mi boca a su oído y lamo con gusto – Sólo pórtate bien y prometo que seré lo más suave que pueda… resístete… y no dudaré en quebrarte entero… ¿has entendido? – Levi no me responde, así que lo aprieto aún más contra la mesa - ¡Te pregunté si entendiste! – le grito.

-: Sí… sí… - responde apenas.

-: Ahora te soltaré, no oses gritar o hacer algo en mi contra o te juro que no tendré piedad contigo.

Me alejo un poco, levanto mi mano de su nuca y suelto su brazo. Tiene apenas un metro cincuenta, que contra mi más de metro ochenta y mi fuerza, no es gran cosa. Se puso de pie temblando un poco y se giró, para mirarme con bronca, aunque sus ojos estuvieran llorosos, se sobaba su brazo donde quedaron bien marcados mis dedos.

Baja la cabeza abatido, cuando yo estaba por sonreírme, complacido de haberlo dominado, me asesta un feroz rodillazo que me saca todo el aire y me obliga a hincarme en el suelo, echa a correr hacia el living y no puedo agarrarlo, por lo que le salto encima y lo hago rodar a un costado, golpeándose contra un mueble en el trayecto, se pone de pie de inmediato y trata de agarrar el teléfono fijo, pero logro empujarlo a tiempo para finalmente aprisionarlo contra el suelo, con una mano agarro sus muñecas por encima de su cabeza y él se retuerce un rato hasta entender que nada puede hacer. Saco la cinta de embalar gris del bolsillo canguro de mi buzo, y en pocos segundos le ato las muñecas con fuerza, sus pálidos dedos se enrojecen por la fuerza con que lo hago. Finalmente lo miro molesto y le doy una corta cachetada, su pómulo se resiente al instante.

-: Te dije que te quedaras quiero, ¿acaso crees que un mocoso como tú puede contra mí?

-: ¿Qué quieres? – me dice con más calma, pero sus ojos centellean embravecidos.

-: Te haré mío, Levi… - el joven abre sus ojos asustado ante mis palabras.

-: Es-espera Eren… - me habla con miedo.

-: Tarde para suplicar – corto un buen trozo de cinta y se lo coloco sobre la boca – Callado eres mucho más lindo – Acto seguido lo cargo sobre mi hombro como un costal de papas y me dirijo a la habitación principal, Levi se retuerce como un pescado fuera del agua y resopla enfurecido, a pesar de ser menudo ¡vaya que tiene fuerza el enano!

Lo tiro sin delicadeza sobre la cama, pero él no dejaba de intentar huir , finalmente saco la filosa navaja que había preparado de antemano y la abro frente a su rostro, el chiquillo tiembla y se queda quieto, mientras una lágrima rebelde brota de sus ojos.

-: No estoy jodiendo, maldito niño. Si sigues intentando escapar te dejaré las tripas afuera, ¿está claro? – Ante su falta de reacción le hablo más fuerte - ¿Está claro?

Asiente de inmediato varias veces, su respiración está agitada. Vuelvo a subir sus manos atadas por encima de su cabeza, a tirones le saco el pantalón de gimnasia junto a su ropa interior, y de un limpio corte le abro la remera al medio para ver su delicioso pecho. Oh, realmente es una vista tentadora, mi cuerpo se estremece de satisfacción. Acerco mi rostro a su torso y aspiro el aroma de su miedo, lamo con ganas su transpiración, el sabor de su núbil piel se me antoja como el más exquisito elíxir. Pongo los ojos en blanco ante esto, Levi los cierra con fuerza y más lágrimas se desprenden, las atrapo con mi lengua, quiero todo de él, lo que pueda ofrecerme, todo.

Me entretengo un rato mordisqueando sus tetillas, hasta que su rosado color pasara a un rojo obscuro, las pellizco y las succiono con ferocidad, el joven se arquea involuntariamente ante mi poco delicado toque. Bajo por su vientre, blanco, plano y delicioso. Tomo su falo y lo magreo con ganas, mis oídos se deleitaban con sus súplicas apagadas, sé que está rogando, lo que sus labios no pueden decir, lo expresaban sus ojos, dolidos, ofendidos. Pero en contra de su voluntad, ante mis caricias forzadas, su cuerpo reacciona, se endurece con dificultad, pero lo hace. Le hablo sobre su rostro, con la voz crispada por la excitación.

-: Esto te gusta, ¿verdad? – Sacude la cabeza enérgicamente negando – Mentiroso, mira nada más lo húmedo que lo tienes – Aprieto con mi pulgar en la abertura sobre su glande y más lágrimas caen – Puedes negar todo lo que quieras, pero yo obligaré a tu cuerpo a que me diga la verdad… - desciendo hasta tener a su hombría frente a mis narices, rosada, goteante, ya hinchada – No vayas a cerrar las piernas o intentes golpearme, o te hundiré el cuchillo – digo mientras con una mano sostengo la filosa hoja contra sus testículos, todo el menudo cuerpo se sacude apenas con terror.

Lo meto en mi boca, desesperado, tantas veces fantaseando con este momento, con su sabor, lo miro mientras lo succiono con gentileza, sus pálidas mejillas se arremolinan con rubor, y sigue temblando pero en menor medida, no paro de estimularlo y lamerlo, lo escucho tratando de mascullar algo y agita sus manos desesperado, las baja y apenas me agarra unas hebras de cabello con sus dedos. Lo miro de nuevo pero sin detenerme, sus ojos están rojos por las lágrimas y sus mejillas empapadas. Lejos de que eso me haga sentir mal, es todo lo contrario, hace que lo desee más, que quiera conquistar hasta lo más recóndito de su ser. Vuelvo a succionar con fuerza y veo sus piernas tensarse por completo, se queda mudo cuando siento su esencia llenarme la boca. Es bastante ligera, mucho más de lo que creía, no es desagradable en absoluto, lo retengo en mi boca y luego la deposito en mi mano, para empezar a untar su rosada entrada. Dios, Levi tiene el culo más sexy del mundo entero, me da ganas de enterrar mi cara allí y no sacarla más. Me incorporo un poco y le arranco la cinta de un solo tirón. Mantiene los ojos cerrados con fuerza y la mandíbula tensa. Tomo su cara con una mano y lo obligo a mirarme.

Lo beso con fuerza, pero mantiene los dientes cerrados, aprieto su mandíbula y gime un poco para al fin abrir su boca. Oh, exquisitez de los dioses, probar su esencia y luego su boca, es como ser bendecido dos veces, invado su pequeña cavidad acuosa, mordisqueando sus labios y perfilando sus blancos y apretados dientes, resopla e intenta empujarme pero débilmente. Lamo sus mejillas húmedas, no puedo explicar el absoluto placer que me dan el sabor de sus lágrimas. Levi deja de resistirse, sabe que es en vano, no voy a detenerme.

-: Siempre quisiste hacerme esto… ¿no? – me dice casi con tristeza, acaricio su pecho con mis dedos.

-: Sí… desde la primera vez que te vi… - mientras no dejo de mirarlo, me saco el buzo y la remera que hay debajo. Me mira con timidez y luego corre la cara de nuevo. Aprieto mi dedo índice, aún embadurnado con su semen y lo empujo contra su anillada entrada. Resopla y se tapa la cara con las manos, intenta cerrar sus piernas pero apoyo el cuchillo en su ombligo – Ábrelas – le ordeno y lentamente me obedece, al fin logro que mi dedo se deslice, por ese simple roca ya siento que me voy a correr por lo que retengo mi respiración, aún no, aún no, mientras muevo mi dedo incursionando más y más, le hablo – Relájate, te va a gustar, lo sé – Acerco mi rostro y comienzo a lamer su cuello.

-: Lo odio… - me dice en un suspiro, lo niega aunque su piel se erice, aunque su falo empiece a ponerse duro de nuevo, aun así se sigue rebelando, es lo que más amo de él, su naturaleza rebelde.

-: No me importa si lo odias… - le hablo con la verdad y me mira con reproche, pero de inmediato abre la boca sorprendido cuando otro de mis dedos se cuela dentro, ahora si empiezo a moverlos con fuerza, y trata de no gemir, se muerde para no ceder, pero yo sé que le está gustando, que su cuerpo está encendiéndose, encuentro la rugosa y henchida superficie y la araño apenas. Ah, es como una flor de loto floreciendo en el pantano, empiezo a atacar ese punto sistemáticamente.

-: ¡Ah, ah, ah! De-detente, ¿qué me haces? – echa la cabeza atrás e inconscientemente me abre más las blancas y perfectas piernas. Saco un sobre de lubricante al notar que se está secando mucho ahí abajo, lo abro con los dientes y lo embadurno, contrasta tanto el calor de su cuerpo con el frío gel, que se revuelve un poco inquieto, ahora sí meto el tercer dedo, despacio, porque está muy tenso - ¡Ay! – se queja, y las lágrimas vuelven.

-: Dije que te relajes, vamos… aflójate… - digo poniendo mi otra mano sobre su vientre bajo y presionando – Si no lo haces, sangrará cuando entre en ti…

Abre los ojos espantado y me mira asustadísimo.

-: Esp-espera… espera… - empieza a temblar de nuevo.

-: No, ya esperé demasiado, te guste o no, tenga que dejarte inconsciente o no, te lo haré ahora mismo Levi… así que será mejor que te relajes… Vuelve a taparse el rostro con sus manos atadas, su cuerpo está marcado, seguramente en unos años tendrá abdominales de acero, hay personas que están destinadas a sobresalir del resto, Levi es una de ellas. Ya muevo bastante bien los tres dedos y el joven está lloriqueando pero de satisfacción, lo sé, retiro mis dedos y finalmente me saco el resto de la ropa.

El muchachito me mira la entrepierna asustado.

-: ¡No entrará, de ninguna manera! ¡No entrará! – casi grita encogiendo sus piernas.

-: Por supuesto que lo hará, y una vez que la tengas adentro gozarás como un cerdo.

Uso el gel para untar bien a mi erección, estoy en mi límite, agarro sus piernas un poco más arriba por detrás de sus rodillas y las abro para tenerlo a mi merced. Tomo mi falo y presiono esa deliciosa abertura que me está esperando.

-: ¡Detente, detente! ¡E-eren! – Lo miro con deseo y veo el miedo dominando sus ojos – Si te de-detienes a-ahora… yo… yo no… no diré nada – me casi suplica – Nun-nunca nadie sa-sabrá… lo juro… ¡Por favor! ¡No lo hagas!

Por toda respuesta le sonrío y me hundo profundamente en él, lo veo arquearse y echar la cabeza atrás, mientras sus piernas se crispan, apenas entra el aire a sus pulmones, no puede hablar. Lo sé, he sido un poco bruto, pero ya no quiero pensar más, el deseo me domina por completo. Miro allí donde nuestros cuerpos se unen, apenas ha entrado la mitad, me aprieta con tanta fuerza, es tan caliente por dentro, que siento que voy a desarmarme en cualquier momento. Oh, sí… ya puedo morir feliz.

-: ¡Due-duele! – habla entrecortado y con su cuerpo tiritando, está resbaloso por el sudor, no puedo creer que esté desnudo, de piernas abiertas para mí, bueno, aún tiene sus calcetines y las zapatillas. Ya no puedo seguir esperando, lo tomo de las caderas y me empujo hacia su interior.

-: ¡Ba-basta, basta! – Dice casi sin aliento - ¡Sa-sa-sácala, sa-sácala! Me dueleee… snif… - su rostro es un desastre, de mocos transparentes, lágrimas y saliva cayendo por la comisura de sus finos labios.

Después de forcejear un poco, finalmente me entierro por completo en él, ahora sí, es completamente mío, yo fui el primero en probar su candorosa carne, el primero en hacerlo gemir, el primero en amarlo de esta manera obsesiva. Empiezo un bombeo constante y rítmico, lo escucho gruñir dolorido, sollozar un poco, pero de repente, como el amanecer que sube despacio y sin pausa, sus gemidos empiezan a ganar terreno, lo veo en su cara, está cansado de llorar, y lo está sintiendo, ahora sí, se relaja y yo puedo moverme mejor, sus ojos vacíos me observan sin llorar más.

-: Re-recuerda bien, Levi – le hablo con la voz cargada de deseo – Recuerda bien lo que sientes ahora, yo soy tu hombre, nadie más… no vuelvas a provocarme… nadie más te hará el amor de esta manera… Levi, Levi… - prácticamente gimo su nombre, lo tomo por debajo de sus delgados brazos y levanto su torso, ¡Dios! siento como si pudiera ir aún más profundo en él, se estremece ante el cambio de posición pero está flojo, resignado, abandonado a mis embestidas que cobran cada vez más vigor – Lo aprieto contra mi pecho y le hablo con los ojos cerrados – Escucha mi corazón, Levi, nadie más… nadie… sólo tú… sólo contigo… te amo… te amo… - Busco su boca y me responde débilmente mientras sus gemidos se vuelven más prolongados. Tal vez sin quererlo está moviendo apenas sus caderas, buscando que friccione ese lugar que lo vuelve loco, lo agarro de la cintura y le doy ese placer que está buscando, acerco mi boca a su cuello y lo muerdo con algo de fuerza, quiero marcarlo, quiero que todos sepan que él me pertenece. Levi chilla un poco y su cuerpo se tensa mientras eyacula entre nuestros estómagos, resopla cansado, adolorido. Después de todo tiene 14, supongo que es suficiente, lo abrazo con posesividad y pronto cierro los ojos para derramarme dentro de él.

-: Maravilloso – le digo aún agitado contra su oído – Eres… maravilloso…

Lo deposito contra el colchón y veo que me mira con reproche, tomo la navaja y corto la cinta que une sus manos, salgo despacio de su interior, caigo de espaldas en la cama, completamente exhausto.

-: Veinte malditos minutos, hijo de puta – me dice Levi mientras me patea un costado con su pie, giro mi cabeza y lo miro, está cabreado – Eres un jodido precoz, maldita mierda.

Se pone de pie suspirando y se va a bañar.

-: Acabaste dos veces, Levi, además tenemos hasta el lunes… ¡Rayos! ¿Qué esperabas? No te tocaba hace dos semanas, tú y tus malditas restricciones…

-: Se llama castigo, animal, ya vuelvo, espero que esa monstruosidad entre tus piernas funcione más tarde, sabes que esta mierda no es suficiente.

Me sonrío mirándolo fijamente, se detiene en su camino y veo como mi esencia se desliza acariciándole los firmes y torneados muslos.

-: Eres jodidamente perfecto, ¿lo sabías?

Levanta una ceja como si no entendiera, pero yo sé que le encantaron mis palabras, se gira y se va.

-: No trates de adularme, Jaeger.

Aprovecho para bañarme en la ducha de la otra planta, Levi odia la suciedad. Cuando vuelvo a la habitación tiene puesta esa camisa mía que se apropió desde la última vez, está apoyado en el balcón que da al patio interno de la casa y está fumando.

-: Ya deja eso – le digo abrazándolo desde atrás.

-: ¿Por qué? – me pregunta muy fresco.

-: Porque eres un maldito pendejo, por eso – le digo casi retándolo.

-: Oh, no me digas, pero no soy un maldito pendejo cuando me quieres follar, ¿no? – dice refregando su trasero en mí, golpe bajo, Levi es así, me tiene dominado.

-: ¿Estás bien? – Le digo cambiando de tema - ¡Dios, Levi! Hubo momentos en los que realmente quería detenerme – se gira entre mis brazos y me mira como sólo él puede hacer, como si pudiera escanear mi alma con sus ojos.

-: Querías, pero no te detuviste. Empiezas a tomarle el gusto a esto, ¿no? Te gusta verme indefenso y suplicando, eso te excita, ¿no? – susurra sobre mis labios, mordisqueando mi mentón, mientras refriega su rodilla contra mi entrepierna.

-: ¿Ya tan pronto quieres que nos ensuciemos de nuevo? – Le digo y tomo sus labios apretando el menudo cuerpo contra el barandal, pega un brinco y enreda sus piernas a mi cintura para colgarse con sus brazos de mi cuello – Realmente, deberías estudiar actuación – es lo último que le digo antes de llevarlo de vuelta a la cama.

-0-

Levi se sienta en la obscuridad, mira al hombre que duerme a su lado, en su espalda ve las marcas que le hizo recientemente cuando estaba envuelto en la nebulosa de la pasión. Suspira con sentimiento y se pone de pie. Camina por la casa como un fantasma, casi que no se sienten sus pies. Toma una encomienda que llegó el día anterior y la abre, saca una de las delicadas tarjetas en beige brilloso, la abre y lee: "Invitamos a usted a la celebración de nuestra boda", más abajo en la misma letra bonita y presentable: "Mikasa Ackerman – Eren Jeager".

Se sienta en el living y como tantas otras noches ha hecho, se larga a llorar, pero su dolor no se compararía al de su hermana, ella que lo ama tanto, él no puede hacerle eso, no puede traicionarla, aunque ambos estén enamorados del mismo hombre, él no tiene derecho a quitárselo. Jamás haría algo en su contra, antes muerto. Al principio le parecía un juego divertido, no supo en qué momento esos molestos sentimientos despertaron en él, y cuando quiso acordar ya no los podía detener. Recuerda muy bien esa horrible charla con Eren:

"-: ¿Estás seguro, Levi? – el hombre lo miró con profundo dolor.

-: Dios, ¿qué pretendes Eren? Sólo tengo 14 años. ¿No habrás pensado que podríamos estar juntos de verdad? ¿O sí? – Hace ruido bebiendo su malteada y mirándolo como si nada sucediera, el hombre se muerde los labios y se seca una lágrima – Ey, no hagas un escándalo, pareciera que el mocoso fueras tú y no yo – lo reta y le alcanza un pañuelo de papel.

-: Te amo, Levi.

-: Y ya te dije que yo no – le responde con firmeza, sin dudas en sus ojos – Cásate con Mikasa, ella puede darte una familia, yo no, a mí no me interesa estar atado a ti, apenas voltees me iré de tu lado con el primero que llame un poco mi atención, soy así…"

Lo lastimó, profundo, porque sabía que era la manera de alejarlo de él. Aunque hasta recién Eren accediera a todos sus caprichos, sabía que ya había tomado una decisión, su hermana lo amaba, no hubiera podido aguantar verla llorar por su culpa. ¿Qué futuro podían tener juntos? Un chiquillo sucio y pervertido como él, con un hombre tan hermoso como el ojiverde, ninguno.

Dolía… mucho… aunque nadie lo sabría jamás…

By Luna de Acero... con la oscuridad floreciendo...


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Aquí traigo... mmm, no sé, lo que salió. A veces necesito exorcizar mis demonios y estas cosas pasan. en unas horas publico el extra de Mister kitten y mañana por la noche el nuevo fic. Si pueden, digánme que les pareció, lo apreciaría mucho. Nos vemos!

 **Disclaimer:** Los hermosos personajes los inventó primero Isayama Hajime, lo que lo hace dueño y señor... en fin... no mates a Levi.

Advertencia: Angs en cantidades industriales. Lean bajo su propia responsabilidad, yo ya sufrí mucho escribiendo esto.

 _ **Deseo Culpable 2**_

Sonrío como niño bueno. Si, esta sonrisa falsa que mi hermana adora. Esta mueca que la calma, que la hace sentir contenta, aunque por dentro sienta que me están desgarrando entero. Estoy en el ensayo de la boda, de la maldita celebración que me está destruyendo. Quiero irme de aquí, no soporto ver sus caras de felicidad.

Mika se va a buscar los votos, se los olvidó en la guantera del auto, y yo estoy parado sosteniendo los jodidos anillos. Me pregunto si el día en que sea de verdad podré mantenerme en pie, espero que sí. Ahora mismo me está costando muchísimo.

No quiero mirarlo, aunque sé que no ha dejado de buscar mis ojos, pero lo evito, cada vez, me cuesta más, siento que mi cuerpo tiembla cuando sus grandes ojos verdes se posan en mí. No quiero que me mire más, me duele, me duele demasiado.

-: Levi… - susurra mi nombre y me hago el que no lo escucho, pongo esa cara de fastidio que sé que él detesta – Levi, necesito hablar contigo… oye…

-: Dios, sí que eres un pesado, ya te dije que no quiero volver a estar a solas contigo ¿verdad? Deja de insistir…

Lo miro de reojo, no quiero lastimarte, realmente no quiero, pero… no tengo otra opción. Lo miro de reojo, agacha la cabeza y una limpia lágrima sale de su ojo derecho… oh no…

-: ¿Eren? – La voz de mi hermana nos trae de vuelta a la realidad – Amor, ¿estás emocionado?

Lo abraza con infinito cariño y yo siento que me descompongo, quiero vomitar, quiero… salgo corriendo, no lo puedo aguantar más, ya no quiero… ¡YA NO QUIERO MAS!

-0-

-: Pobrecillo, parece que el guiso picante de hoy le cayó mal – dice Mikasa, acariciando el flequillo de su hermano y corriendo las hebras negras de su rostro.

-: Sí, eso parece – responde Eren mientras conduce.

-: ¿Deberíamos llevarlo al médico?

-: No creo que sea para tanto, veamos cómo sigue esta noche.

-: Me siento tan mal, mañana debo viajar, no quiero dejarlo así.

-: No se quedará solo.

-: Gracias, mi amor – dice ella apretando su hombro – Desde que estás aquí ya no me duele tanto tener que cumplir con mis obligaciones laborales, no sé qué sería de nosotros sin ti.

-: Es parte de mi responsabilidad ahora – Eren le sonríe escuetamente. Sabe que algo no está bien con Levi, pero por más que intenta acercarse el joven lo rechaza, una y otra vez, hace ya dos semanas que Levi le dio un corte definitivo a la relación clandestina que tenían.

"-: No vuelvas a tocarme, estúpido – le dijo ese día que lo había acorralado en la cocina.

-: ¿Por qué? – estaba cabreado y mucho.

-: Estás por casarte con mi hermana, maldición. Ya ha sido suficiente, me harté de ti, déjame en paz, búscate otro culo para joder.

-: Deja de comportarte como un…

-: ¿Cómo un qué? – Los ojos de Levi brillaban furiosos, ¿cómo era que ahora se había vuelto tan reticente con él? - ¿Cómo un mocoso? Pues adivina qué, Jaeger, ¡soy un maldito mocoso! Ahora apártate.

Eren lo tomó con rudeza de las muñecas e intentó besarlo. Pero Levi le pegó un rodillazo en la boca del estómago, intentó escabullirse, pero Eren lo agarró de un tobillo, el ojiverde también lo miraba con bronca.

-: ¡No pretendas terminar las cosas tú solo, desgraciado! ¡Sabías lo que siento por ti, siempre lo supiste, fui claro desde un principio! Sin embargo… - su voz empezaba a temblar y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas – ¿Ahora quieres hacer de cuenta que nada ha sucedido? ¡Te amo, Levi!

-: ¡Suéltame, pedófilo! ¡Pedófilo!

-: ¡Tú me lo pediste! – Eren se puso de pie y lo apretó contra la pared, tenía los pómulos rojos y las lágrimas bañaban sus mejillas - ¡Me buscaste, Levi! ¡Tú me buscaste! ¿Cuántas veces me negué? – el pelinegro lo miraba sorprendido, sus muñecas ardían por el rudo agarre del mayor – ¡Me negué, me negué una y otra vez! Pero nunca era suficiente para ti… y ahora me apartas como si fuera un pedazo de basura… ¿Acaso fue un juego para ti?

Levi le sostuvo la mirada y pronto recuperó su frialdad habitual.

-: Sí, así fue, fue sólo un juego para mí, un juego que ya me cansó.

La cachetada resonó limpia y fuerte en el recinto. El joven se llevó sus gráciles dedos a la mejilla que ardía roja y dolorosamente.

-: Bien, entonces que sea así… aquí se termina – Eren dejó la cocina, tomó las llaves del auto y se fue de la casa. Estuvo deambulando por la ciudad hasta muy tarde, sintiendo que el corazón se le consumía. Por más que le dolieran sus palabras… no podía olvidarlo, no podía alejarse, era como una maldición de la que no podía escaparse."

-: Cariño, ¿puedes caminar? – le preguntó Mikasa preocupada.

-: Sí, Mika, si puedo – el ojiazul se fue a su cuarto y los adultos se quedaron en la cocina.

-: Crees… ¿crees que le esté afectando lo de nuestro matrimonio? – le preguntó la mujer.

-: ¿Por qué lo dices?

-: Bueno, no sé, tal vez sean ideas mías, pero lo he visto algo… triste últimamente… intento hablar con él, pero se cierra tanto… - Mikasa suspiró y se limpió algunas lágrimas – Me recuerda tanto a cuando nuestra madre murió… Levi, no lloró, ni una sola vez, no delante de mí al menos, parecía tan tranquilo… eso no es normal, no quiso ir a la terapia… pensé que tal vez cree que voy a dejarlo de lado una vez que nos casemos, pero no sabe lo mucho que lo amo, siempre será mi prioridad. Amor, por favor, hazlo sentir bien, ¿de acuerdo? Necesita nuestro apoyo, que sepa que siempre formará parte de la familia, no quiero ver esa mirada en sus ojos de nuevo.

Eren abrazó a Mikasa y miró su reflejo en la ventana de la cocina, todo estaba jodido.

-0-

Sonó el timbre de la puerta, Eren miró el reloj de la cocina, estaban a punto de cenar, era tarde para recibir visitas. Mikasa estaba cambiándose porque se había dado una ducha, por lo que fue a atender. Se encontró con el alto rubio de ojos celestes y cara de buena gente, apretó la mandíbula de inmediato.

-: Buenas noches, señor Jaeger – dijo cargando una mochila y una caja que parecía como de pizza – Vine a ver a Levi, ¿está en casa?

-: Ahora está descansando, no se sentía bien hoy a la tarde, no es buen momento para estar-

-: Déjalo pasar – sintió la voz de su novia por detrás que venía secándose el cabello – Yo lo llamé – Eren la miró sorprendido.

-: Pasa, Er, Levi está en su cuarto, seguro estará feliz de verte.

El joven ingresó sonriendo, parecía un modelo de pasarela, tenía 16, complexión fornida, fellas facciones, alto como Eren y era compañero de curso de Levi porque al ojiazul lo habían adelantado de año debido a sus excelentes condiciones académicas.

Eren lo miró de reojo subiendo las escaleras, maldito perro faldero, podía verle la cola meneándola feliz como un cachorro que va al encuentro de su amo. Lo detestaba tanto.

-: ¿Para qué lo llamaste? – dijo molesto.

-: Bueno, un poco de compañía no le viene mal a Levi, ¿no crees? Sabes que no es de hacer amigos fácilmente, y me pareció adecuado para que no se sintiera tan solo. ¿Apoco no es un buen muchacho? Vino de inmediato, me cae tan bien.

-: Como sea, ya está la cena. Pienso que deberías haber dejado que descansara un poco, estaba muy mal esta tarde.

-: Suenas como un padre sobreprotector, ja, ja – se rio Mikasa y Eren sintió que se le revolvía el estómago. Padre, sí, como no.

-0-

El rubio golpeó un par de veces antes de entrar, Levi estaba dormido, la habitación estaba en penumbras. Se acercó furtivamente y se sentó cerca del muchacho. Desde hacía mucho le había llamado la atención. Su silenciosa presencia, su impecable forma de vestirse, su mirada desdeñosa como si el mundo a su alrededor le aburriera, como si fuera… inalcanzable.

Erwin era popular, adonde iba lo seguía una gran cantidad de alumnos, era la estrella deportiva del colegio. Levi no lo hacía tan mal, pero era tan antisocial que nadie le prestaba atención. Siempre estaba leyendo en algún rincón, o garabateando un cuaderno que llevaba a todos lados. Trató de entablar conversación con él varias veces, pero era imposible, el chico nunca le respondía.

Hasta un día que lo encontró en la hora del almuerzo en la terraza.

"-: Hola, Levi, ¿estabas aquí? ¿Puedo acompañarte en tu almuerzo?

Como siempre el joven ni siquiera se dignó girarse a mirarlo. Estaba apoyado en el barandal con cara de aburrido mirando hacia abajo.

-: Mi madre me preparó bombas de papas con salchichas, hizo demasiado, ¿quieres una?

Al fin el pelinegro miró la lonchera del rubio y fue a sentarse a su lado.

-: Bien, dame – le dijo con total simpleza."

Desde ese día el corazón de Erwin no dejaba de latir con fuerza cuando el pelinegro se dirigía a él. Sabía que era de pocas palabras, pero estaba feliz de finalmente haber roto esa muralla que Levi imponía ante todos. A partir de ese día compartían algunas charlas, y ocasionalmente lo dejaba acompañarlo a su casa, intercambiaban algunos mangas, he incluso en los recesos se sentaban en la terraza a ver videos divertidos en el celular. Pero le dolía esa aura de tristeza que siempre envolvía al chico. Nunca lo había visto sonreír emocionado, y ansiaba ver esa mueca dirigida a él.

Levi era interesante, era inteligente, era… seductor… A veces fantaseaba con besarlo, era pequeño y bien formado, justo como a él le gustaban… Bueno, le gustaban las mujeres, ya contaba con algunas novias en su haber, Levi era el primer chico que le llamaba la atención, pero es que era… sexy, en una forma muy retorcida, claro estaba, él jamás pensó que podía atraerle otro chico. Pero a estas alturas ya no lo podía evitar, le gustaba.

Se veía tan lindo así, dormido, se acercó lentamente hasta sentir la delicada y cálida respiración del más bajo contra su rostro, fue más fuerte que él y lo besó delicadamente. Levi despertó de inmediato y medio dormido lo empujó por un hombro.

-: Ahora no, ¿estás loco? Mikasa está todavía aquí…

-: ¿Qué? – el rubio no entendía, por fin Levi parpadeó un par de veces y lo miró sorprendido para luego sentarse rápidamente y prender el velador de su mesa de luz.

-: ¿Erwin? ¿Qué haces aquí? – se refregó los ojos con rapidez y lo miró con algo de reproche.

-: Tu… tu hermana me llamó, me dijo que te habías sentido mal a la tarde y me invitó para que viniera a verte. ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

-: Me… ¿me besaste?

Erwin se sonrojó un poco y miró sus dedos.

-: Dis-disculpame… yo… eh… bueno, es que… me gustas Levi…

-: Pffff, ja, ja, ja… - Erwin lo miró sorprendido porque el pelinegro se reía a todo pulmón – Bueno, supongo que no se puede evitar, se te notaba a kilómetros…

-: ¿Tan obvio soy? – dijo el rubio más rojo aún – Bueno, entonces… ¿qué dices?

-: No lo sé… ahora no es un buen momento para mí… como sea, deja que me refresque un poco – dijo saliendo de las cobijas y yendo al baño. Prendió la luz dela pieza antes.

-: Oye, traje el juego ese del que te hablé, de las luchas en el apocalipsis.

-: Ok, enchufa la play, ya salgo.

-0-

Después de comer la pizza, Mikasa les había llevado gaseosa al cuarto, jugar un buen rato y leer un par de mangas, ambos estudiantes estaban en la terraza conversando. Levi sacó un cigarro y lo prendió.

-: ¿Qué haces? – le dijo Erwin sorprendido.

-: ¿Qué estás ciego? Voy a pintar un óleo.

-: Hey, no lo hagas – dijo tratando de sacarle el pitillo, pero Levi se alejó.

-: No jodas, Erwin, ¿quieres? Me relaja, me ayuda a lidiar con mi vida de mierda. Si no te gusta, puedes irte.

-: Tranquilo, Livi – Erwin insistía en ese feo apodo que le había puesto – Siempre te pones tan agresivo de la nada, sólo me preocupo por ti. Eso no te va a ayudar a resolver las cosas.

-: Nada me puede ayudar – Levi se apoyó en el barandal y miró hacia el jardín con apatía.

-: Quiero intentarlo, sólo si me dejaras… - Erwin se acercó y se apostó a su lado.

-: Bésame, Erwin… - le dijo el joven girándose para su lado, el rubio se quedó estupefacto – Pfff, ja, ja, ja, tienes una cara de estúpido increíble – le dijo Levi, pero el rubio le agarró el rostro sorpresivamente y lo besó con determinación. El ojiazul se dejó, tal vez… con Erwin… podría… no, no había forma, el rubio besaba rico, pero no aliviaba ni un poco lo que le sucedía. Se separó un poco de sus labios – Nada mal… - le susurró.

-: Levi, me gustas muchísimo… - el rubio volvió a besarlo con más ganas, esa pequeña boca lo estaba perdiendo en una nebulosa de locura.

-: ¡¿Qué mierda haces, estúpido pendejo?! – Una voz molesta hizo que ambos jóvenes se giraran.

Eren estaba hecho una furia, Levi vio (casi en cámara lenta), como apretaba su pesado puño haciendo que las articulaciones casi le crujieran. Se alejó de inmediato del rubio y se paró delante de él levantando sus manos hacia el ojiverde, se daba cuenta que estaba en un gran aprieto.

-: Espera, Eren, no lo lastimes, no fue su culpa.

-: ¿Vas a defenderlo? – las venas se marcaban en frente y cuello con ferocidad y Levi sintió miedo.

-: ¡Ya se iba! ¿Verdad, Erwin? ¿Ya te vas, cierto? Vamos, vamos, busca tu mochila – dijo empujándolo con poca delicadeza.

-: ¿Pero qué? – el de ojos celestes estaba algo confundido – Es-espera, Levi. Señor Jaeger, yo amo a Levi, yo lo quiero de verdad.

El pelinegro se quedó de piedra mientras Eren lo miraba de una forma asesina.

-: Voy en serio con él, de verdad, yo no estoy ju-

-: ¡Que te vayas, idiota! – intervino Levi levantando la mochila y sacándolo a empujones de su habitación.

-: Pe-pero Levi.

-: ¡Ahora, no! Me vas a meter en líos, ¡cierra el maldito pico de una vez!

Mikasa se los encontró cuando ya estaban en la sala.

-: ¿Qué sucede?- dijo refregándose los ojos, se había ido a dormir porque ya era tarde.

-: Oh, Mika, Erwin recordó que mañana entrena temprano y debe irse, llamaré a un taxi – Luego se giró a Erwin y lo miró con seriedad – Después hablamos, ahora vete de una vez. Quédate con mi hermana, no te muevas de aquí.

Mikasa se quedó conversando con el joven en la cocina, mientras Eren bajaba para servirse un vaso con agua, le dedicó unas miradas bastante feroces a Erwin, el rubio no entendía nada.

Por fin llegó el taxi, para alivio de todos y se fue. Mikasa volvió a acostarse y Eren se quedó en la computadora con sus auriculares puestos. Levi estaba en su pieza algo nervioso.

Erwin le mandó un mensaje por whatsapp.

E – Está todo bien?

L – Sí, maravilloso…

E – Tu cuñado se molestó mucho conmigo, es muy sobreprotector, no? (carita asustada)

L – Él no sabe que soy gay, para cualquiera es un gran impacto.

E – Bueno… puedo ir a verte mañana? O prefieres venir a mi casa? (carita sonriente)

L – No, mejor dejemos que las cosas se calmen.

E – Ok… Levi, estamos saliendo, no? (carita con ojos de corazones)

El ojiazul suspiró cansado, ese rubio era demasiado ingenuo.

L – En qué momento te dije que sí? Dejame pensarlo, ok? No me presiones.

E – Ok… te quiero, Levi. Buenas noches.

No respondió. Tiró el celular en su cama y se tiró mientras miraba el techo. Eren estaba en verdad molesto. Realmente no hubiera querido que los viera en esa situación, sólo estaba jugando un poco con el rubio. Le caía bien, Erwin era un buen muchacho, pero no tenía intenciones románticas para con él, no serias al menos. Ya se había dado cuenta hacía mucho que el otro lo miraba con otros ojos. No esperaba una confesión tan rápido, de hecho no la quería. Ahora mismo tenía ganas de ir con Eren, tenía ganas de explicarle las cosas, aunque no sabía bien cómo hacerlo, pero sólo había sido un beso después de todo, nada del otro mundo.

Recordó cuando fue consciente de las miradas de Eren, había sido el año pasado. Desde que lo había conocido le había parecido un hombre muy apuesto. Hasta ese momento Levi nunca se había preocupado de verdad por el sexo, nunca había estado consciente de esas cosas. Pero cuando veía a su hermana besándolo, se puso a pensar cómo se sentirían sus labios. El ojiverde tenía unos carnosos y bonitos labios. Al principio se asustaba de sus pensamientos, sabía que no estaban bien. Entonces se dio cuenta de que tal vez era gay, y le gustaban los hombres.

Luego se daría cuenta que no le gustaban los hombres, ni las mujeres, le gustaba Eren. No se imaginaba a los dos viviendo una romántica historia de amor, se imaginaba a Eren arrancándole la ropa y besándolo apasionadamente. Se sentía muy mortificado por sus pensamientos. Cierta vez encargándose de lavar la ropa, tomó una de las remeras de Eren y la llevó a su nariz, la apretó contra su cara y por primera vez en su vida se sintió excitado. El perfume amaderado que solía usar el castaño, mezclado con su sudor, hizo que su cuerpo se calentara por completo.

"-: Levi, ¿bajas a almorzar? Hice hamburguesas con queso, tus favoritas.

El jovencito lo miró en la puerta de su habitación, sabía que lo consentía, cada vez que Mikasa se iba de viaje Eren charlaba mucho él, lo llevaba a ver películas, o a jugar a la pelota en el centro de actividades del barrio, le preparaba sus postres favoritos, le cocinaba las cosas que le gustaban.

-: Voy – dijo poniéndose las pantuflas y bajando.

-: Mira, traje la de Transformers que sacaba de salir, ¿quieres verla?

-: Como quieras.

Aunque se mostrara frío por fuera, lo cierto era que dentro tenía a su corazón latiendo desbocadamente. No por nada había empezado a salir a correr, no por nada hacía deportes ahora, quería que Eren lo notara, quería toda su atención, pero no como la de un hermanito, él quería que Eren… lo deseara.

Hacía calor, y tal vez fuera su idea, pero varias veces había pillado a Eren mirándole las piernas. Tal vez… fuera idea suya, pero lo comprobaría. Se duchó rápidamente, se puso una remera mangas cortas blancas y un short negro de hace dos años, le quedaba muy corto y algo apretado, se miró en el espejo de su habitación, oh, sí, sus piernas eran hermosas, agradecía haber heredado eso de su difunta madre, eso y las hermosas facciones de su rostro. Era algo engreído, no lo iba a negar, sabía que solía llamar la atención, aunque nunca le había importado, hasta ahora. Había cumplido sus catorce hacía dos semanas. Eren le había preguntado qué quería de regalo, pero él sólo le había dicho que cualquier cosa estaría bien, por lo que con Mikasa le habían regalado la play station 4, le gustó, era un buen regalo.

Bajó como si nada, Eren ya estaba esperándolo en el sillón, había hecho un balde de palomitas dulces que tenía en el regazo. Se giró para mirarlo y entonces Levi lo vio, esa mirada de deseo, los orbes esmeraldas subiendo por sus piernas desnudas, como si una lengua invisible las acariciara, de inmediato el mayor corrió el rostro para tomar el control y poner la película. Levi sintió que una corriente de adrenalina lo contaminaba, ¡no le era indiferente! Se sentó del otro lado subiendo sus piernas sobre el sillón con fingida inocencia y poniendo sus pies sobre la falda de Eren.

-: Eren… - lo llamó con necesidad y el hombre lo miró algo cohibido - ¿Me das? – El castaño demoró unos segundos hasta entender que se trataba de las palomitas"

Luego de eso, Levi se volvió más osado. Compraba paletas (las odiaba) pero solo para lamerlas sugestivamente cerca de su objetivo, usar ropa ajustada, hablarle de cerca cada vez que podía, tocarlo fingiendo que quería hacerle cosquillas, todo lo que podía hacer lo hacía. Veía al hombre tragar en seco, pero nunca lograba que hiciera mucho más que mirarlo. De manera que un día se decidió a avanzar por sí mismo.

"-: Eren… sabes… hay una chica que me gusta…

-: Vaya, eso es bueno… - le dijo el ojiverde mirándolo algo sorprendido.

-: Tal vez salgamos este sábado, no sé, talvez a tomar un helado… bueno, es punto es… me preguntaba si podrías ayudarme.

-: Por supuesto, Levi, ¿qué quieres que haga?

-: ¿Me enseñarías a besar?

-: Bueno, no es mucho lo que puedo decirte, es algo que tienes que experimentar por ti mismo. ¿Nunca has besado a nadie?

-: No.

-: Bueno, sólo apoya tus labios suavemen-

-: No me refería a eso… me refería a sí podía practicar contigo… - Eren primero se quedó callado, luego abrió sus ojos y finalmente sus pómulos se colorearon.

-: ¿Qué? ¿Conmigo? – Levi lo miró son seriedad y asintió con la cabeza – No, bueno, no me parece apropiado, es decir…

-: Vamos, no puedo pedirle algo como esto a mi hermana y no quiero que mi primera cita diga que apesto besando.

-: Tampoco es necesario que la beses en la primera cita.

-: Primera, segunda, tercera, la que sea, necesito tener experiencia, ¿vas a ayudarme o no?

Eren tragó en seco y lo miró fijamente, Levi lo sabía, él también quería.

-: ¿Estás seguro? – preguntó el adulto sólo para confirmarlo una vez más.

-: Sí, estoy seguro – el chico se puso de pie y se acercó al mayor para sentarse en su regazo.

-: ¿Qué?

-: Si no me acerco, ¿cómo lo vamos a hacer? ¿Acaso estás nervioso? No te preocupes, prometo no morder – Le dijo el chiquillo con una sonrisa ladina."

Y fue Levi el que se acercó primero para unir sus labios castamente. Jamás olvidaría esa sensación, lo había querido por tanto tiempo, se sentía como cuando en navidad recibía ese regalo tan esperado, como si su estómago burbujeara. Los labios de Eren, eran… suaves, calientes y dulces. Cuando sintió que el mayor los movía se sorprendió un poco y se alejó al sentir rozar su húmeda lengua sobre su boca.

-: ¿Qué pasa? – le dijo Eren estaba vez con los ojos oscurecidos por el deseo – Así no son los besos de verdad, Levi, si quieres impresionarla vas a tener que acostumbrarte, ven aquí. Siéntate a horcajadas sobre mí, así será más fácil.

Levi dudó unos segundos, después de todo… ¿era lo que quería, no? Pero no dejaba de ser un mocoso sin experiencia y ahora se sentía algo temeroso. Pero su orgullo era mucho mayor, no dejaría que el otro se mofara de su inseguridad. Se puso de pie y se sentó abriendo sus piernas sobre la falda del hombre. Ahora sí estaba cara a cara con él. Nunca lo había visto tan de cerca, el aroma de su cuerpo lo envolvía cálidamente.

-: Por tus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, y ahora abre un poco tus labios.

Ese fue el inicio de un camino sin retorno. Sentir por primera vez la lengua de Eren enredándose con la suya hizo que toda su piel se erizara.

-: Mmm… eres bastante sensible, Levi – le susurró el ojiverde al jovencito, mientras sus grandes manos acariciaban su espalda con lentitud. El pelinegro se sentía sofocado. Atacó la boca de Eren de nuevo, con torpeza, con olor a chicle de frutillas, con desesperación.

Luego de eso Eren lo evitaba, intentaba no quedarse a solas con él y Levi se sentía frustrado. Lo buscó hasta el cansancio. Incluso una vez se metió en su cama, cuando su hermana estaba de viaje. Eren se molestó y aunque lo echó a los gritos, él no se movió del lugar.

-: ¿No te gusto? – le dijo casi con las lágrimas a punto de salir - ¿Me odias, Eren?

El mayor se arrodilló a su lado y se rindió ante lo que ya no podía esconder.

-: Jamás te odiaría… pero es que tienes que entender, Levi… eres… eres un niño prácticamente…

-: Entonces… conviérteme en un adulto… - Levi se sacó su remera y se acercó al castaño, para besarlo con ganas – Me deseas… - dijo poniendo su blanca mano sobre la entrepierna del mayor que estaba ya algo hinchada – Yo me siento igual…

-: No me detendré, Levi… Aunque ruegues, no lo haré…"

Todo esto recordaba Levi, mientras sentía que se deprimía nuevamente. Sintió que la puerta de su habitación se abría, no se movió. La cama se hundió ante el peso de Eren que se había sentado.

-: Vine para hablar una última vez contigo… - le dijo con la voz triste – Hasta aquí llego yo, Levi. Lo entiendo… ahora, lo entiendo – el muchachito levantó la cabeza y se incorporó un poco, desde su ángulo veía la espalda del mayor – He actuado como un desquiciado… estaba loco de los celos, es la verdad. Pero ya no tiene sentido. Ambos hemos tomado una decisión. Aunque siempre tuve una mínima esperanza… no la tendré más… Es el final… siempre serás especial para mí, pero tienes razón, no podemos estar juntos, ese estúpido rubio es más adecuado para ti… No volveré a molestarte, ni a tu novio tampoco… Es hora de seguir adelante… Adiós, Levi.

Se puso de pie y se fue. El pelinegro se quedó mudo, y las lágrimas empezaron a caer sin parar, abrazó su almohada para apagar un poco su llanto y se hizo una bolita en su cama, hasta que se durmió cansado de llorar.

-0-

Eren cumplió su palabra, no volvió a buscarlo, ni una sola vez. No volvió a mirarlo de otra manera más que en la convivencia diaria. No se acercó cuando Mikasa estaba de viaje. Y Levi tampoco quiso provocarlo más. Se pasaba la mayor parte del día encerrado en su habitación, llorando patéticamente, se odiaba por sentirse así, y cada día se miraba al espejo y se decía lo mismo: Ya pasará, Levi, ya pasará, solo aguanta un poco más.

Se aferraba a la compañía de Erwin, pero le dejó en claro que sólo quería ser su amigo y que lo entendería si para él no era suficiente. Pero el rubio sólo le sonrió y le pidió que lo dejara estar cerca suyo, que con eso era suficiente.

El día del casamiento, Levi estaba con su traje negro, ya había cumplido sus quince y entre sus manos, enguantadas en algodón blanco, sostenía un platillo brillante con las alianzas. Le parecía irreal. Caminó hacia el altar, había conseguido una pastilla de clonazepam, de las que su hermana guardaba bajo siete llaves y gracias a eso se sentía un poco adormilado, necesitaba calmarse un poco. Le había llevado toda la mañana lograr que sus ojos no lucieran infernalmente rojos por todo el llanto de la noche anterior.

Frente a sus azules ojos los ahora flamantes esposos se colocaron sus anillos, para sellar finalmente el acto de unión clerical. Levi sentía que todo a su alrededor era grotesco, como una obra de teatro barata y mal armada. Tanta felicidad dolía. Cuando llegaron a la fiesta fue a refugiarse a una esquina de la quinta donde se celebrara. Cerca de un río, no podía sostener más la máscara. Estaba destruido, amaba a su hermana y a la vez quería que Eren viniera a buscarlo y lo llevara lejos, a un lugar donde pudieran besarse en libertad, donde pudieran hacer el amor a gusto, donde pudieran ser una verdadera pareja. Ahora el peso de su decisión lo aplastaba, jamás sucedería, jamás volvería a probar sus labios, nunca más serían para él sus dulces palabras, había perdido para siempre el amor de Eren. ¿Por qué con el correr de los días dolía cada vez más? Ese era su castigo, por haber amado a quien no debía, por haberlo provocado, por haberlo lastimado… Él… era de lo peor…

-: ¿Levi? Te estuve buscando por todas partes, ¿qué? – Erwin se quedó mudo al encontrarlo contra un árbol abrazando sus rodillas y temblando.

Se acercó y se sentó a su lado, Levi levantó su cara llorosa y el rubio sacó su pañuelo y limpió su rostro, no entendía muy bien qué sucedía, pero no soportaba ver a su amigo en ese estado.

-: Erwin… abrázame, por favor – le suplicó el jovencito y su amigo lo hizo de inmediato. Refregaba su espalda con lentitud – No me dejes solo, por favor… abrázame… y no me sueltes…

By Luna de acero… masoquista…


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Bien, lo prometido es deuda, enjoy. Quiero saber lo que opinan, reviews? please?

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son del sádico Isayama Hajime.

 **Advertencia:** Fluff, muchos feelings, angs, eso.

 **Deseo Culpable 3**

Levi prepara sus maletas, había puesto el seguro en su habitación. Sus manos temblaban, pero debía irse, necesitaba irse cuanto antes.

Huir, escapar, donde pudiera olvidar, donde no sintiera que la herida se abría más. Se sentía tan destruido, con sus 15 años recién cumplidos, parecía acarrear una condena de cien años. Puso lo indispensable, la charla con su hermana hacia una semana había sido muy dura, no pensaba realmente que se resistiría tanto.

"-: ¿Por qué, por qué, Levi? – las lágrimas corrían fuertes en su rostro.

-: Porque quiero hacer mi propio camino, Mikasa… Tú ahora debes pensar en tu marido…

-: ¡No tenía que ser así! Me lo dijiste, Levi, que todo estaba bien, que aceptarías a Eren en la familia, me lo dijiste – decía zamarreándolo de los hombros - ¡Íbamos a ser una familia, los tres! Si esto iba a ser así no me hubiera casado nunca. Eres lo más importante para mí – Mikasa lo abrazó con sentimiento y el joven le devolvió el abrazo.

-: Te amo, hermana, no tienes idea cuanto lo hago, pero quiero buscar mi lugar en el mundo, por favor… - Se alejó un poco para mirarla a los ojos y secar sus lágrimas con la manga de su buzo – Déjame ir… Yo quiero que seas feliz, esto no significa que desapareceré… Vamos, no te comportes como una niña – Mikasa lo miró con reproche – Iré a verlos seguido, lo prometo, por favor…

-: No quiero perderte…

-: ¿De qué hablas? Será bueno para ustedes irse de aquí, y yo me uniré cuando termine de estudiar…

-: Siempre pensé… que eras feliz con nosotros…

-: Lo soy, de verdad, es sólo que-

-: No mientas – Mikasa acarició dulcemente su rostro corriendo algunos mechones de cabello – Hace mucho que no lo eres… soy tu hermana, soy tu sangre, ¿cómo crees que no me daría cuenta?

Entonces apeló a la última mentira que le quedaba.

-: Mika… yo… amo a Erwin… - su hermana lo miró realmente sorprendida – No quería… tener que llegar a esto y contártelo, pero lo cierto es… que no puedo vivir sin él… No me alejes de Erwin…

-: ¿Desde cuándo tú…? – la mujer apenas podía terminar una frase.

-: Bueno, hace un tiempo… ¿te…molesta? – El silencio de su hermana se hacía más y más largo, Levi comenzó a ponerse nervioso - ¿Te doy asco?

-: No, no, qué dices… ¿cómo podrías darme asco? De ninguna manera. Necesito un té – sus manos temblaban y entonces el joven se sintió peor – Estás… ¿estás seguro de que…?

El pelinegro agachó la cabeza algo abatido, estaba seguro que su hermana siempre le mostraría su apoyo, y ciertamente eso no estaba pasando.

-: Ne-necesito un tiempo para… asimilarlo, ¿sí? Siempre creí… bueno… ¿es porque no tuviste una figura paterna decente, cierto?

Levi realmente quería desaparecer.

-: Yo… nací así… eso es todo…

-: Levi, quisiera hablar con los padres de Erwin… dime… él… ¿es tu novio? Ustedes, ¿salen juntos?

El jovencito no sabía cómo contestar a aquello. Si decía que no, tal vez ella pensaría que iba a corromperlo o algo así, a juzgar por el modo en que se tomó las cosas, pero si decía que sí… ¿qué le diría ella a sus padres? Él no tendría el corazón de fingir una cosa así, sabía que el rubio podía salir muy lastimado… Pero sin dudas era peor tener que seguir en esa casa.

-: Sí… somos una pareja… Pero sus padres no lo saben aún.

-: Ya veo. Bien, hablaré con ellos, si deciden que está bien que ustedes estén juntos, entonces te quedarás, de otra manera vendrás conmigo.

-: Pero, Mika-

-: No, Levi – dijo la mujer con firmeza – Esas son mis condiciones, y no se discutirá al respecto. Ahora… ve a tu habitación por favor…

Esa noche Levi llamó a Erwin y le pidió que lo ayudara, pero que si era un problema con sus padres entonces el aceptaría tener que marcharse. Afortunadamente los padres del rubio eran absolutamente incondicionales con su hijo, y si bien les pidieron discreción, aceptaron gustosos que el ojiazul se quedara a vivir con ellos, hasta recibirse."

Ahora todo en la casa se estaba guardando en cajas, Mikasa y Eren se irían a más de 500 kilómetros, a una ciudad más grande, tenían importantes contratos laborales esperándolos. El joven miraba como todo iba desapareciendo poco a poco de los anaqueles, de las repisas, de los muebles, era en cierta forma triste, como si se estuviera borrando la historia de su vida. Miró a la habitación de su madre, allí donde ella se había ahorcado. Luego de ese evento jamás volvió a entrar, estaba vacía ahora, pero aún así no quería pisar adentro.

Salió a su balcón y prendió un cigarrillo, allí había sido la primera vez que Eren se le había confesado. Había llorado con pesar, pero él no entendía aún sus sentimientos. Lo besó con suavidad, con ese toque mágico que sólo los labios del ojiverde tenían.

"-: Te amo, Levi… te amo… - se lo había susurrado muchas veces, esa noche no hicieron el amor, estaba algo frío y nublado, por lo que se había puesto obscuro, y el joven obstinadamente quería permanecer en el balcón. Eren sacó el acolchado de plumas de su cama, lo abrazó contra su pecho, sobre su regazo y los envolvió a ambos. Mientras besaba su mejilla y sus manos heladas para brindarles calor, le repitió por muchas horas lo mismo – Te amo, Levi…"

Aún recordaba esas palabras y se estremecía. Eren le había devuelto aquello que había perdido desde que vio a su madre morir… ganas de sentir… Con él se portó de la peor manera, le mostró lo caprichoso que podía llegar a ser, fue altanero, fue egoísta, pidiéndole cosas inverosímiles.

"-: Cielos, Levi… ¿realmente quieres esto?

-: Sí – dijo el jovencito subiéndose a horcajadas en su regazo y refregándose como un gatito mimoso – Vamos, Eren, será divertido. ¿No dijiste que te gustaba la adrenalina?

-: Me refería a deportes extremos, Levi, salto bunjee, alpinismo, trekking extremo, esas cosas, no quería decir… algo como esto… - Eren estaba rojo, sin embargo gimió cuando el joven deslizó su pequeña mano sobre su hombría por encima del pantalón.

-: No seas aburrido, Eren… quiero que me ates, quiero que me fuerces, prometo que te recompensaré, podrás gritarme, quiero que seas rudo conmigo… anda… - lamió su cuello, mientras refregaba su cuerpo contra el pecho del mayor, haría lo que fuera para salirse con la suya.

Le había devuelto platillos, haciéndole preparar otros, le rogaba para que le comprara cosas. Lo ponía a prueba todo el tiempo. Y se sorprendía de lo comprensivo que era el mayor.

-: Basta, Levi, ya te dije que no…es tarde y tienes escuela mañana – le decía Eren mientras el joven seguía intentando tocarlo bajas las sábanas.

-: Está bien, lo entiendo, te cansaste de mí – dijo dándose media vuelta y mirando al otro lado.

-: Siempre eres tan extremista, ven aquí – lo abrazó con dulzura contra su cuerpo y besó su frente, Levi intentó alejarse, pero el ojiverde apretó su agarre más fuerte – Ya, eres como un arisco gato, tranquilízate, estas helado, solo quiero calentar tu cuerpo. Que no tengamos sexo a cada momento no significa que te deje de amar. Es sólo que a veces… sólo quiero tenerte así, sentirte contra mi cuerpo – Besó su nuca con delicadeza y el menor dejó de forcejear – Déjame amarte, por favor… - Levi se estremecía con esas palabras – Déjame cuidarte… - Luego lo besaba muy dulcemente en los labios, besos suaves, así eran con Eren, claro, a veces le exigía que fuera más apasionado, pero para ser honesto, le gustaba que fuera así, era como quemarse a fuego lento.

-: E-eren…si me besas así… yo me excito… - le susurraba el joven, el mayor le sonrió con calma, y esa fue la primera vez que Levi pensó que la sonrisa de Eren era extraordinariamente hermosa, fue la primera vez que sintió que quería que fuera sólo de él y se asustó en extremo – Me…me iré a mi cuarto… permiso.

-: Espera, espera Levi – el ojiverde lo retuvo de la cintura apretando su agarre - ¿Qué sucede, dije algo malo? Tu corazón está latiendo muy fuerte.

-: ¡Suéltame! ¿Qué parte no entiendes? ¡Quiero irme! – el jovencito sentía que le faltaba el aire, le dolía el pecho, eran muchas sensaciones al mismo tiempo, porque, principalmente se había dado cuenta, que se estaba enamorando.

Eren lo aplastó con su cuerpo y lo besó por largo rato, repartiendo besos en su rostro, en su cuello, en sus manos, Levi resoplaba queriendo quitárselo de encima, pero lentamente fue cediendo, hasta que acopló su boca a la el adulto, abrazándolo por el cuello, rogándole más con su cuerpo. Esa fue la primera vez que Levi sintió que sus almas se conectaban, no sólo sus cuerpos, entonces entendió lo que significaba hacer el amor."

-0-

-: Habla con él, por favor – le rogó Mikasa a su marido.

-: ¿Qué esperas que le diga, Mika? – dijo Eren cruzándose de brazos.

-: ¿Acaso no planificamos esto desde un comienzo? Que los tres formaríamos una familia, pero desde que empezamos con los preparativos de la boda él solo se ha alejado cada vez más – nuevamente las lágrimas atacaron los ojos de la chica.

-: Ey, tranquila – Eren le refregó la espalda – Levi ya no es un niño, toma sus propias decisiones.

-: Tampoco es un adulto, Eren… Él, él… está confundido, es eso… debe… debe volver al camino correcto… Esto está mal, está muy mal…

-: ¿Qué dices, Mikasa?

-: ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes, Eren? Su alma estará condenada si sigue el camino del mal.

El hombre la miró algo sorprendido. Ellos tenían amigos homosexuales, pero era la primera vez que la veía tan reacia a aceptar esa idea.

-: Mika, estás exagerando. Es tu hermano, deberías tener una actitud más comprensiva, ¿no crees?

-: Tú lo consientes en todo, eso es lo que sucede, pareciera que no te importara, se irá a vivir con su novio, y sus padres lo aceptan como si fuera lo más normal. ¡Sólo tiene 15 años! ¡Dios!

-: Primero, es normal, Mikasa – Eren se había puesto serio – Hablas de esto como si hubiera asesinado a alguien, es amor, ¿cómo puede estar eso mal? El pecado del que hablas está en tus ojos, no afuera como quieres hacerlo ver. Es tu única familia, debes apoyarlo, porque eso es lo que él espera de ti, y si tú no lo haces, lo haré yo.

Mikasa vio cómo su marido se ponía de pie y salía del cuarto. Se sirvió una copa de vino, la bebió y caminó hasta el cuarto del joven. Abrió despacio, estaba acostado sobre la cama, dormido, con las luces apagadas y la puerta del balcón abierta. La cerró con cuidado y lo tapó.

-: No sé cómo puedes dormir con este frío – susurró apenas, se sentó a un costado tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible y acaricio con extrema cautela su cabello, suspiró pesado, mientras intentaba en vano retener algunas lágrimas – Quiero que seas feliz… donde sea que vayas, rezaré para que alcances la felicidad que te mereces… Ojalá perdones alguna vez todo este amor que siento por ti.

Besó su frente y se retiró. Levi se encogió dentro de las colchas y se dejó abatir por la tristeza.

-0-

-: Estamos muy contentos de tenerte aquí – dijo Siena, la madre de Erwin sonriéndole al pelinegro que estaba ayudando con la limpieza de la casa.

-: Gracias, Siena, la verdad me siento muy a gusto. ¡Oi, Erwin! – Gritó el muchacho por el pasillo – Hace una hora te fuiste a limpiar el baño, ¿es que acaso no has terminado? Necesitamos ayuda aquí.

El rubio vino suspirando con baldes y trapos desde el otro lado.

-: Ey, ponle más ganas, todos estamos cansados también, además tu madre de la pasa haciendo esto todos los días, así que a partir de hoy lo haremos nosotros tres veces a la semana.

-: ¡Levi! – se quejó el otro haciendo cara compungida.

-: No seas un malagradecido, quiero verte con una sonrisa – la madre de Erwin se reía, pero le encantaba ver como el rubio se sometía a las órdenes del más pequeño – Ahora, haz algo provechoso con toda esa altura que tienes y limpia arriba de los estantes porque no llego.

Esa noche cenaron una deliciosa lasagna que Levi cocinó para todos, se deshicieron en elogios con el menor.

-: Tienes tantas cualidades, Levi, es asombroso – dijo la madre del rubio.

-: Bueno, estoy acostumbrado, mi hermana debía viajar mucho, y tenía muchas horas de trabajo, por lo que me acostumbré a cocinar para ella y para mí, y a mantener la limpieza, no me molesta.

-: Creo que eres una muy buena influencia para Erwin, además he notado que tus notas han subido este último trimestre, hijo – Dijo Dorian, su padre.

-: Eso es porque Levi lo obliga a que estudien juntos, realmente bendito sea Dios por permitirnos tenerte a nuestro cuidado.

El jovencito se ruborizó un poco ante el elogio.

-: No es para tanto, me siento en deuda y no quiero causar problemas.

-: Oh, Levi, por favor no pienses eso, para nosotros es una verdadera alegría, eres un hijo más.

Erwin le sonrió contento y Levi se sintió muy a gusto.

Esa noche salió de bañarse y terminó de arreglar su mochila, para poner muy suave temas de la banda "In this moment", últimamente se sentía bastante identificado con ellas, mientras se sacaba el cabello con la toalla. Hacía ya tres días que Mikasa no le escribía o lo llamaba. No podía explicarse el motivo, pero sentía como si algo se hubiera roto entre ellos, eso lo hería muy profundamente. Revisó su celular y se sorprendió de encontrar un mensaje de Eren. Su corazón dio un vuelco y lo abrió con algo de miedo.

"Hola, cómo estás? Quería contarte que ya hemos encontrado una casa muy linda aquí. Mikasa ordenó tu cuarto, creo que va a gustarte cuando vengas… Si te molesta que te escriba, sólo házmelo saber y dejaré de hacerlo, ok? Es que quería saber si estabas bien…"

Levi se quedó mirando el mensaje largo rato, finalmente respondió:

"Hola, estoy más que bien. Qué bueno lo de la casa. No me molesta."

De inmediato vio que en la pantalla aparecía la palabra "escribiendo…" y al instante recibió otro mensaje.

"Ahora me quedo más tranquilo. Gracias por esto. Que descanses bien… y si necesitas algo… bueno, ya sabes…"

Respondió con un escueto: "Buenas noches".

Se tiró de espaldas en la cama y se quedó mirando el techo un largo rato, hasta que sintió que la puerta se abría, era Erwin. Ya hacía dos meses que vivía en ese lugar, y aunque todos intentaban que se sintiera cómodo, aun le costaba asimilar que era su nuevo hogar.

-: Levi, ¿puedo acompañarte un rato?

-: Es tarde Erwin, mañana debemos madrugar para repasar lo del examen.

-: Sólo unos minutos, por favor.

Levi sabía lo que buscaba, le permitía algunos besos, no más que eso, y además le había aclarado, que él no andaba en planes de enamorarse, por lo que no se hacía responsable de nada. La verdad era que no quería complicarse la vida, y además no quería que luego por alguna pelea tuviera que dejar esa casa donde estaba tranquilo, dentro de lo esperable.

-: Eres tan lindo, Levi – el rubio lo besaba con ganas, la verdad no estaba tan mal.

-: Bien, ya basta Erwin… - el pelinegro trataba de empujarlo, porque el rubio ya lo estaba besando en el cuello, pero Erwin lo empujó contra la cama y se puso encima - ¡Ey, ya basta!

-: Perdóname, Levi, en serio, pero es que… yo quiero más…

-: Ya te dije que no, ahora bájate, mierda – con un rodillazo no tan fuerte lo sacó de encima suyo – Vete a tu habitación, y contrólate un poco ¿quieres?

-: Sabes, mis padres se irán a casa de mis abuelos este fin de semana… estaremos solos – dijo el rubio poniéndose de pie y sobándose donde había recibido el golpe. Levi lo miró con seriedad – No me digas que no, por favor, ¿puedes al menos pensarlo? Levi, seré suave, haré lo que me pidas…

-: Ya vete, Erwin, tengo sueño – dijo el joven metiéndose en las colchas y tirando la toalla en el suelo.

-: Buenas noches, Levi – saludó el alto antes de retirarse.

El muchachito apagó la luz del velador y trató de dormir.

-0-

Levi se estaba bañando, y Erwin estaba en su habitación terminando unos ejercicios de matemáticas que le costaban bastante. Sus padres habían partido esa noche, apenas terminara con esa tarea se irían al centro comercial, al cine y hacer otras cosas divertidas. Levi siempre demoraba mucho bañándose, no tanto bajo el agua de la ducha, sino afeitándose, limándose las uñas, limpiándose a fondo los dientes y los oídos, cortándose las uñas de los pies, siempre era muy meticuloso con su aseo personal.

Erwin dejó la lapicera suspirando frustrado por que no podía con uno de los puntos. Miró alrededor aburrido y vio el celular de Levi cargándose. Fue más fuerte que él.

-0-

-: Ey, Erwin, ¿ya terminaste con las prácticas? ¿Te costó alguna? – Levi salía secándose el cabello, el rubio estaba sentado en la silla con el semblante excesivamente serio - ¿Qué te pasa? Tienes una cara de que quieres cagar y no puedes – Al pelinegro le sorprendió mucho que el otro no le respondiera, parecía muy enojado.

-: Levi, ven, siéntate, debemos hablar…

Al jovencito le sorprendió la seriedad del otro, pero hizo caso suspirando cansado.

-: ¿Qué sucede ahora?

-: Quiero que me expliques esto – dijo sacando su celular y extendiéndoselo.

Levi sintió que un frío mortal le recorría la columna y le arrebató el celular de las manos.

-: ¡¿Pero qué diablos, Erwin?! ¿Revisaste mi celular? ¿Estás mal de la cabeza o qué? ¡¿Qué mierda sucede contigo?! ¡Es mi privacidad, maldición! – el ojiazul temblaba completamente ofendido.

-: ¿Sabes? No me importa una mierda – le respondió el otro mirándolo con ira – Yo creí que eras diferente, creí que eras alguien puro… yo te respeté porque confié en lo que me dijiste… ¿Pero qué clase de buena persona tiene esa clase de fotos y videos pervertidos? Incluso podría entenderlo, aunque me doliera, sino fuera porque el hombre que aparece contigo es ni más ni menos que tu cuñado…

Levi abrió sus ojos sorprendido.

-: ¡Jódete, estúpido! – El más bajo se sobrepuso, aunque le ardieran las mejillas – Tienes lo que mereces por andar husmeando donde no te llaman, ¿por qué mierda tomas las cosas de los demás y las investigas a tu gusto? Es una falta total de respeto.

-: Sí, pero tú eres despreciable – Levi sentía a su corazón latiendo muy rápido, estaba tan humillado, que poco y nada podía hacer por defenderse – Dime, Levi, ¿Mikasa lo sabe?

El más bajo abrió los ojos espantado.

-: Supongo que no, así que… ella también fue engañada. Mientras estaba de viaje, ¿ustedes se dedicaban a hacer ese tipo de cosas? Vaya, qué buen hermano, ¿cierto? Además eres taaan bueno fingiendo que todos creímos que eras un chico necesitado de afecto, cuando la verdad es que eres una zorra a la que no le importa robarle el hombre a su propia hermana.

-: ¡Cállate! – Dijo Levi poniéndose de pie completamente exaltado, sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas - ¡Sólo fue un juego, eso fue todo! Yo no le quité nada.

-: ¿Te sigues encontrando con él?

-: ¡Claro que no!

-: Por supuesto que no fue un juego, ahora entiendo todo. Ese día de la boda llorabas como si te hubiera acabado la vida, era por él – afirmó Erwin y Levi solo negó con la cabeza, pero su mirada de terror, sus pómulos rojos y su cuerpo temblando lo delataban – Tu amas a ese tipo, que es un maldito, ¿hace cuánto que son amantes?

-: ¡No lo somos! Yo corté todo lazo con él mucho antes que se casara.

-: Por eso no me soportaba, ¿cierto? Por eso las amenazas y las miradas asesinas. Todo encaja jodidamente bien. Me das asco, Levi – al rubio le resbalaron unas lágrimas por las mejillas – Yo te amo, pero claro, tú estabas metido con tu cuñado, por eso te negaste todo este tiempo. Me engañaste, igual que a tu hermana, igual que a mis padres, ¡igual que a todos! – las lágrimas seguían cayendo y Levi se dio cuenta que todo podía acabar de la peor manera, el despecho es un sentimiento demasiado peligroso.

-: Erwin… - dijo tratando de calmarse y hablarle de la mejor manera, debía calmarlo un poco – Está bien… lo acepto… yo… soy una mala persona… pero no te engañé cuando dije que quería quedarme aquí, porque yo… tal vez si pueda olvidar todo esto conti-

-: Oh, ¿ahora soy un premio consuelo? – Lo interrumpió el rubio – ¿Debería estar feliz porque soy tu maldita segunda opción?

-: Ey, no es así, cálmate un poco.

-: ¡No lo haré! Todos sabrán la clase de inmundicia que eres, me aseguraré que todos lo sepan.

-: Es-espera… - Levi se acercó con cautela, esto se ponía cada vez peor – Por favor… no quiero ver sufrir a mi hermana… de verdad, ella no se lo merece…

-: ¿Ahora te sientes culpable, jodido pendejo? Bien que cuando tu cuñado te montaba gemías como condenado, no parecías muy arrepentido en ese momento.

-: Lo sé, lo sé, sólo fue la calentura del momento, ¡vamos, Erwin! No digas nada, por favor, yo…yo haré lo que sea… - Levi ya estaba jugado, realmente un error tan pequeño como dejar su celular a mano había provocado todo ese embrollo, no tenía opción – Vamos, Erwin… sé que lo quieres…

El rubio lo tomó del cuello y lo arrastró con fuerza para estamparlo contra la pared.

-: Yo quería algo en serio contigo, yo de verdad quería que me amaras, y ahora te arrastras hasta mi como una gata en celo, esperando que crea en tus viles mentiras, no, Levi, yo no caeré. Has perdido por completo mi respeto.

Lo soltó y se fue de la habitación dando un portazo. Levi se quedó temblando. Los padres de Erwin no volverían hasta el martes, debía actuar cuanto antes, pero no ahora, debía esperar que se calmara un poco.

Recién tarde por la noche volvió el rubio, Levi lo estaba esperando con una suculenta cena.

-: No tengo hambre – le dijo yéndose a su habitación, Levi lo siguió.

-: Erwin, hablemos, te lo suplico.

-: No me sigas, no quiero volver a ver tu mentirosa cara, y te pediría que vayas llenando tus maletas, pues en cuanto vuelvan mis padres no dudaré en contarles la verdad, así que ya lo sabes.

-: ¡Espera! – Levi lo capturó del brazo – Por favor – apoyó su rostro en la fornida espalda – Ya no me queda nada, no tengo lugar en la casa de mi hermana, no tengo adonde ir, te lo suplico Erwin, no me hagas esto. Es verdad que me enamoré de él, pero me alejé, si vuelvo allá… si vuelvo allá me suicidaré… - el joven temblaba, ya no podía ocultar su miedo.

El rubio se giró y lo miró, estaba herido, estaba dolido, pero aún así no podía ver sufrir al pelinegro. Se soltó de su agarre y se metió a su habitación dejando la puerta abierta. Levi lo siguió y cerró detrás de él.

-: Bien, te daré una oportunidad – dijo el ojiceleste mirándolo con seriedad – Demuéstrame que quieres quedarte aquí, Levi…

-0-

Erwin lo obligó a que borrara todo, fotos, videos, mensajes, incluso tuvo que enviarle un mensaje a Eren.

"Por favor, no me escribas más, bloquearé tu número, es mejor así, Adiós."

Por más que lo llamó y le escribió mensajes comunes, no recibió respuesta alguna, las llamadas de su hermana se volvían más espaciadas y frías. Levi sentía que su mundo se marchitaba. De manera que se aferró a Erwin, aunque se sintiera un poco obligado a estar con él, eso era mejor que la posibilidad de volver a su casa.

-: ¡Dios, Erwin, ya basta no aguanto más! Termina de una vez… - decía un Levi completamente sudado y agotado.

Las sesiones de sexo con Erwin era tremendamente agotadoras, quedaba dolorido, lleno de las marcas de sus dedos y mordidas, era especialmente bruto, y si le pedía que fuera más suave el rubio hacía todo lo contrario. Pensó que con el tiempo la relación mejoraría, pero lo cierto era que las cosas se ponían más violentas. Lo controlaba por completo, no solo su celular, le imponía horarios imposibles de cumplir, le olía la ropa y se encabronaba por cualquier pequeña duda que le surgiera por cualquier cosa, desde que hablara con otro compañero, hasta que fuera a la biblioteca solo.

Levi estaba llegando al límite de su paciencia. Pasaba muchas horas de su día acompañando a la madre del rubio, cualquier cosa que le diera un poco de paz. Siena se había acostumbrado a su presencia y disfrutaba lo colaborador que era el jovencito. Pero se daba cuenta que sus ojos se estaban apagando paulatinamente y eso le preocupaba.

-0-

Tocaron a la puerta y Erwin fue a abrir. Se sorprendió al encontrar la figura de Eren.

-: Hola – le dijo secamente, mientras lo dejaba pasar – Levi no está, fue con mi madre al supermercado.

-: Hola, Erwin, bueno, ¿puedo esperarlos?

El joven se encogió de hombros y a Eren le sorprendió mucho su actitud. Se acercó a los sillones de la sala y tomó asiento. Erwin se sentó frente a él mirándolo con fastidio.

-: ¿Se puede saber a qué viniste?

-: A ver a mi hijo, claro está, ¿qué sucede con tu actitud? – habló Eren ya molesto.

-: Oh, ahora es tu hijo… - Eren enarcó una ceja y una vena se hinchó en su frente.

-: Bueno, desde que estoy casado con Mikasa, Levi es como un hijo para mí, y por supuesto estaba preocupado de que no atendiera ni llamados o contestara mensajes.

-: Él no los necesita – afirmó el rubio y Eren lo miró desconcertado.

-: Mira Erwin, no sé que diablos te sucede, Levi es parte de la familia, y solo quiero asegurarme que está bien, de todas maneras no tengo porqué explicarle todo esto a un mocoso.

-: Por supuesto que debes explicarme, desde que soy la pareja de Levi – afirmó el rubio mirándolo con ira – Dime, Eren, ¿sabe tu esposa lo mucho que amabas a "tu hijo"? Perdón, no me expresé bien, quiero decir, ¿sabe Mikasa sobre las apasionadas cogidas que le dabas a su hermanito?

Al ojiverde se le desfiguró la cara ante lo que escuchaba.

-: Bien, parece que no. Voy a ser muy claro contigo, seré un mocoso, pero conozco todos los detalles de su verdadera relación. Y además tengo pruebas de ello, ya sabes, esas fotos pervertidas que se sacaban, y algunos videos. Deja en paz a Levi y desaparece de su vida, o me encargaré que todo el mundo sepa la clase de amor que le profesabas, no sólo destruirías la vida de Mikasa, sino que probablemente terminarías en la cárcel por corromper a un menor. ¿Estoy siendo claro?

Eren no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba.

-: Maldito pendejo de mierda – dijo completamente encabritado, se puso de pie y Erwin hizo lo mismo, entonces tomó de las solapas al rubio.

-: ¿Qué harás, Eren? ¿Vas a golpearme? Adelante, hazlo, pero te advierto que bastará que apriete un botón para que en todas las redes sociales aparezca esta información – el hombre lo soltó mientras tensaba la mandíbula – Bien, ahora que nos entendemos, amablemente te pido que te vayas de mi casa, y no regreses más.

-0-

Levi volvía de haber sacado la basura, con las manos en los bolsillos y los auriculares puestos, cuando una mano lo agarró con fuerza del brazo y lo arrastró a un pasillo detrás de la casa. Quiso gritar y una mano le cubrió la boca, por lo que tiró un feroz codazo haciendo que su atacante quedara de rodillas en el suelo.

-: ¡¿Qué mier…?! ¿Eren?

Se agachó para ayudar al hombre a enderezarse. El ojiverde resoplaba dolorido.

-: Levi, gracias a Dios – dijo mientras lo abrazaba sorpresivamente.

-: Oi, ¿qué haces aquí escondido? Me diste un susto de muerte idiota. ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿No puedes hacer como las personas normales y tocar la puerta?

-: Lo siento, lo siento – Eren temblaba y no lo soltaba.

-: Ey, ¿qué sucede?

-: Nada, sólo… quería verte un momento… ¿estás bien?

Al fin lo soltó para mirar su rostro, Levi estaba algo mareado por la colonia del ojiverde, ese aroma tan particular de él, hacía que su estómago se comprimiera.

-: Sí…estoy bien, pero, ¿qué haces aquí?

-: Nada, como no respondías a mis mensajes y llamadas, solo quise asegurarme. ¿Tu novio te trata bien?

-: ¿Mi novio? Oh… - dijo entendiendo a quién se refería – Sí… está todo bien…

Eren se dio cuenta que Levi ocultaba algo.

-: Él… él te pidió que perdieras contacto conmigo, ¿verdad?

-: ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-: No importa, está bien, no quiero causarte molestias, escucha, pase lo que pase, si te sientes en peligro o algo, prométeme que me avisarás, ¿de acuerdo? Estoy preocupado, Levi, en verdad lo estoy, no quiero irme pensando que la estás pasando mal… ¡Diablos! Sigues pegando igual de duro – comentó sobándose en estómago.

-: De acuerdo, te diré si algo pasa. ¿Viniste todo el camino hasta aquí sólo para eso?

-: Sí… Mika te manda saludos. Bien, me iré ahora.

-: ¡Espera! – dijo el joven tomándolo de la remera, Eren lo miró con tristeza.

-: ¿Levi? – sintieron la voz de Erwin cerca y se sobresaltaron.

-: Ya vete, no quiero meterte en problemas.

-: ¿Erwin te dijo algo? – Eren corrió la mirada y le sonrió con melancolía.

-: Si me necesitas, sólo llámame y enseguida vendré, ¿de acuerdo? – Tomó la cabeza del jovencito y le dejó un sentido beso en la frente, luego se escabulló por el pasillo y Levi salió a la vereda, sintiendo que el corazón le latía con fuerza, se acomodó los auriculares y en pocos segundos se encontró con la figura del rubio.

-: Ey, ¿por qué no me contestabas? – le dijo el rubio de mala gana, Levi se sacó los auriculares.

-: ¿Qué?

-: Nada, olvídalo, no entiendo cómo te toma tanto tiempo ir a dejar una bolsa al contenedor.

-0-

Esa noche Levi se quedó pensando en Eren, y cerró los ojos, recordando su aroma y su mirada de preocupación…

By Luna de Acero... desconcertada...


	4. Chapter 4

Hola, hola Luna de Acero reportándose. Bueno, les traigo la continuación de esta historia, espero les guste, no sé, yo quería que fuera por un rumbo y parece que se fue por otro. En fin, no sé si saben pero yo no controlo a los personajes, ellos hacen lo que se les canta y así derivan las cosas. Bueno, me dejan sus apreciaciones por favor? Muchas gracias.

 **Disclaimer:** Ya saben, AUN no soy dueña de los derechos de estos hermosos personajes, pero ya veremos cuando sea rica y famosa, ya veremos Isayama Hajime...

 **Advertencia:** Lemon, R18, feels, angs, lean bajo su propia responsabilidad, ahora si, a disfrutar.

 **Deseo Culpable 4**

Era la maldita navidad, era su maldito cumpleaños número 16, y Mikasa solamente lo había llamado por teléfono. Tenía una herida muy grande en su corazón, no que estuviera desesperado por volver a "su casa", pero ya había pasado cerca de un año, y sólo había visto a su hermana una vez, hacía seis meses, una tarde que lo fue a visitar y lo llevó a comprar ropa.

Periódicamente le enviaba dinero, que Levi guardaba celosamente, gastando estrictamente lo necesario. Sabía que tanto Eren como ella ganaban más que bien en sus actuales trabajos, y le pasaban por aparte una mensualidad a los padres de Erwin, un dinero más que suficiente para sus gastos en la casa.

Esa tarde Levi se había sentido casi cerca de la felicidad, ver a su hermana sonreír y abrazarlo como años atrás. Consentirlo y hablarle con dulzura, pero luego volvió a perder el contacto, y apenas si le escribía escuetos mensajes en la semana. Dolía. Mucho. Y más dolía el hecho de que Eren estuviera más pendiente de él que su propia hermana. Ahora para navidad, había esperado que lo fueran a buscar, que lo llevaran aunque más no fuera uno o dos días. No había dicho nada, pero había agarrado un libro y se había sentado en el sillón cerca de la ventana, lo cual había sido peor, porque escuchaba un auto estacionarse y se le aceleraba el corazón, para luego comprobar con tristeza que no era a él a quien venían a visitar. Al final Siena lo había consentido y había tratado de reconfortarlo, ya que había visto la desilusión en sus azules ojos.

Se sentía abandonado y odiaba sentirse de esa manera, pero así era. Últimamente había comenzado con clases de boxeo, para descargar sus frustraciones y de paso mejorar su condición física. Su profesor se sorprendía de lo hábil que era y la gran fuerza que poseía a pesar de su menudo tamaño, había crecido casi 6 cms en ese año, y aunque no fuera lo ideal, algo era algo.

Las cosas con Erwin no estaban muy bien, estaba evitándolo bastante y eso frustraba al rubio, que lo acorralaba en cada ocasión que podía. A Erwin ya no le molestaba o avergonzaba en absoluto amenazarlo frontalmente, de manera que Levi decidió un día tener sexo duro con él para dejarlo casi fuera de combate. Cuando vio que estaba dormido y roncando a todo pulmón, tomó su móvil, pero grande sería su sorpresa cuando vio que tenía contraseña, claro, era obvio. Ni lerdo ni perezoso, buscó un tutorial en youtube para hacer un reinicio general al aparato. De esa manera borró absolutamente todo, tanto de la memoria del celular, como de la memoria externa del mismo. Luego se fue a su pieza y se encerró allí.

Al otro día Erwin quería voltear su puerta abajo. Nuevamente sus padres se habían ido a una convivencia espiritual para parejas, organizada por la parroquia del barrio.

-: ¡Oi, cállate ruidoso!- le gritó Levi desde la cama – Estoy tratando de dormir…

-: ¡Levi, maldito embustero! – Gritaba el rubio - ¿Tengo un backup, sabes? Así que no creas que porque has reiniciado mi celular los archivos desaparecieron. Así que abre la puerta de inmediato y deja de hacerme perder el tiempo.

Levi suspiró cansado, esto era ya un acoso total. Abrió la puerta y el rubio entró mirándolo con ira. Luego sin una advertencia ni nada le bajó una tremenda cachetada que le dejó ardiendo el rostro. Levi lo miró sorprendido.

-: No vuelvas a intentar una estupidez como esta, ¿has entendido? O tu querido cuñado acabará tras las rejas y tu reputación será completamente destruida.

-: ¡Ya basta, Erwin! ¿Acaso no te cansas? ¿Acaso no cedí a todo lo que me pediste? ¿Por qué me odias tanto? ¡Ya no puedo vivir así!

-: Es tu castigo por ser una criatura tan lasciva y traicionera. De hecho, creo que lo que vives no es en absoluto suficiente, mereces sufrir mucho, Levi.

-: ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Tú serás el justiciero que me hará pagar mi condena?

Otra feroz cachetada hizo que el pelinegro terminara sentado en el suelo, mientras se sobaba la mejilla.

-: No seas insolente, Levi. Y te quiero listo en mi cuarto en una hora, ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

El pelinegro chasqueó la lengua y apretó la mandíbula, tomó su celular, que temblaba en sus manos, dudó unos segundos, pero finalmente envió un escueto mensaje.

-0-

Estaba parado muriéndose de frío en esa esquina, soplando su aliento sobre sus manos, ¿en qué momento se había puesto tan helado? Debería haberle hecho caso a Siena y llevarse la campera, pero si se suponía que ya estaban a tres semanas de que comenzara el verano. Se estaba saltando la escuela, pero debía aprovechar. Erwin tenía una feroz gripe que lo había tirado a la cama desde hacía dos días y no mejoraba, así que nadie sospecharía.

Miraba disimuladamente a la gente ir y venir, era viernes, entonces vio aparecer el auto y su corazón se aceleró. Estacionó frente a él y se subió de inmediato, suspiró aliviado, adentro la calefacción lo mantenía cálido. Eren tomó un buzo suyo de los asientos de atrás y se lo aventó a la falda.

-: Estás desabrigado, póntelo – le pidió con amabilidad.

Levi obedeció, disimuladamente aspiró el aroma de la ropa, y sintió mucha nostalgia.

-: ¿Adónde vamos? – preguntó, internamente tenía la esperanza de que lo llevara a un lugar más íntimo. Estar de esa forma con él le traía muchos recuerdos.

-: Bueno, no creo que sea buena idea quedarnos dando vueltas por la ciudad, pueden verte. Vamos a las afueras, manejando hacia aquí me encontré con un bonito café, creo que hacen unas malteadas muy buenas, ¿aún te gustan, no?

-: Sí, aún me gustan – dijo el jovencito apoyando su cabeza contra el vidrio de la ventana.

-: Pon la música que gustes – le pidió el mayor.

Levi tocó el estéreo y puso unos temas programados de Arctic Monkeys, le sorprendía que Eren aún los conservara en la memoria del aparato. En poco menos de media hora arribaron al lugar.

Era un café en verdad pintoresco, algo pequeño, apenas seis mesitas redondas, y las ventanas llenas de cortinas con vuelos. Eren le pidió su malteada de dulce de leche y unos sándwiches de jamón y queso calientes y tostados. Él se pidió en café cortado.

-: Bien, me pediste que viniera – Eren hablaba relajado, lo miraba con tranquilidad, mientras que Levi era un manojo de nervios. De alguna manera parecía como si los papeles se hubieran invertido.

-: Sí, bueno… eso…

-: Antes de que me cuentes lo que querías decirme, yo quisiera hablar primero, lamento interrumpirte, pero… toma tu desayuno y yo te contaré un par de cosas, ¿está bien?

El joven asintió sin entender demasiado.

-: Sé que Erwin te está chantajeando – Levi lo miró sorprendido, pero no lo negó – Y francamente eso es algo que… no soporto… de manera que hoy hablaré con sus padres. Espera – dijo levantando la palma de una de sus manos para detener al joven que quería hablar – No te preocupes, yo arreglaré esta situación de una buena vez. Desde que vine hace casi un mes, no he dejado de pensar en el asunto. Verás, las cosas con Mikasa están bastante mal. Voy a divorciarme, Levi, esto… fue un error… Ella ha querido embarazarse desde que nos mudamos a Sina, y la verdad es… que tener un hijo no solucionará nada, yo no quiero que otro ser esté sufriendo a causa mía, suficiente tengo con tu sufrimiento. Me negué a su… capricho y desde entonces todo se ha puesto más y más violento. También he pensado mucho y definitivamente no tiene sentido estar con una persona que no amo y que no amaré. Anoche se lo dije, y pues, eso fue el agua que rebasó el vaso.

Ahora que Levi prestaba atención Eren ya no tenía puesto su anillo matrimonial.

-: Si me voy de la casa, entonces pienso que no habrá problemas de que vuelvas, ¿cierto? Todo esto, está tan mal, yo no debería haber permitido que te quedaras, ni siquiera debería haberme ido la última vez… Perdóname, Levi – el joven no despegaba sus azules ojos del rostro de Eren, veía que se le humedecían las cuencas al hablar – Al final mi presencia solo complicó las cosas, por mi culpa tuviste que alejarte de tu hermana, y no voy a permitir que esto continúe así. Debes vivir tranquilo, y me aseguraré de que eso suceda.

Hizo una pausa para beber un sorbo de su café y continuó.

-: Todo ha sido mi culpa – gruesas gotas bajaron por sus mejillas – Se supone que era el adulto, debería haberte cuidado, debería haber detenido las cosas a tiempo… yo te corrompí… no tengo perdón para eso.

-: Pero, Eren, yo…

-: No digas nada, no hace falta… tú no hiciste nada malo, sólo eres un ni… un joven… que sentía curiosidad, y yo me aproveché de ti… Perdóname Levi, pero podrás volver, de nuevo, con Mikasa, ambos se necesitan. No te preocupes, yo me encargaré de lo que Erwin sabe, nadie volverá a obligarte a nada, te lo prometo. Arreglaré las cosas, de verdad lo haré, así que no tengas miedo – dijo secando sus lágrimas con un pañuelo y tratando de mantener la compostura.

-: ¿Qué harás, Eren? – Levi lo miró preocupado.

-: Me encargaré de todo, como debí hacer desde un principio…

Levi terminó su malteada en silencio e hizo ruido con el sorbete, Eren sonrió.

-: ¿Realmente te gusta eso, no? ¿Quieres otra?

Levi no quería otra, sólo quería quedarse un rato más con el ojiverde.

-: Sí…

El hombre pidió otra y un nuevo café.

-: ¿Cómo te va en el colegio?

-: Excelente… Sólo tengo dos materias con muy bueno y el resto solo sobresalientes.

-: ¿Realmente eres un cerebrito, eh?

-: Supongo…

-: ¿Cómo te han tratado los padres de Erwin?

-: Son geniales… - Levi estaba bloqueado, realmente no sabía cómo reaccionar.

-: No tienes muchas ganas de conversar… bueno, vamos, te llevaré.

-: ¿Qué hora es?

-: Las diez.

-: No puedo volver tan temprano… se darán cuenta…

-: Está bien, les diré que te fui a buscar.

-: No, sería un problema… vamos a dar una vuelta en tu auto…

-: No… no creo que sea lo más adecuado. Espera, iré a pagar, ya vuelvo.

Siempre había sido muy seguro de sí mismo, pero ahora estaba perdido. Lo único que había entendido es que tal vez podría volver con Mikasa, y que Eren desaparecería de sus vidas. Todo ese tiempo había estado bien con su ausencia, porque tal vez inconscientemente sabía que de una u otra manera volvería a verlo, pero ahora… se iba a ir… para siempre.

Eren regresó y se fueron al auto, apenas arrancó, Levi lo miró fijamente.

-: ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó el mayor.

-: Va… vamos… vamos a otro lugar… - ¿Qué rayos pasaba con él y ese ataque de timidez de repente?

Eren se puso serio, pero no contestó. Levi se mordió el labio inferior, entonces se acercó al hombre, que frenó de inmediato a un costado de la ruta.

-: ¿Qué haces? – le dijo con una fría voz.

-: Vamos, Eren… vamos a un lugar donde podamos estar solos… - Su pequeña y blanca mano tiró de la manga de la camisa del mayo. Lo miró de manera necesitada, como tantas veces había hecho antes, como tantas veces le había funcionado.

-: No – respondió con firmeza el ojiverde suspirando pesado – Quiero arreglar, las cosas, y este no es modo. Lo siento.

-: Bésame, anda… - ¿qué quería ese hombre? ¿Qué se pusiera de rodillas y le rogara?

-: No.

Cada respuesta era como una puñalada, así se sentía, el dolor escurriendo por su pecho. Se sacó el cinturón con rapidez y prácticamente acorraló al mayor.

-: Eren, por favor – Intentó besarlo echando sus manos a su cuello, pero el mayor lo detuvo agarrándolo con firmeza de las muñecas corriendo el rostro – Ya… ¿ya no me amas? – Era malo, lo sabía, él era lo peor, estaba usando las peores artimañas posibles, pero estaba desesperado.

Eren cerró los ojos con fuerza y tensó la mandíbula.

-: No se trata de sentir o no, está mal, y lo sabes… ya ha sido suficiente, no vine hasta aquí a buscar "eso".

-: ¿Te doy asco? ¿Por qué Erwin lo hizo conmigo? – Levi no lo decía para esperar una reacción de Eren, le preguntaba porque quería saber auténticamente si el castaño ya no lo quería.

-: No tiene nada que ver con eso.

-: ¡¿Entonces, por qué?! – El pelinegro levantó la voz y lo miró con reproche.

-: Tal malcriado como siempre… - Eren soltó una de sus manos y le acarició una mejilla con suavidad – Ya no quiero jugar más…

-: No es un juego… ya no…

El hombre lo miró con intensidad. Levi estaba temblando, y ese preciso momento era capaz de mandar todo a la mierda.

-: Tú dijiste…

-: Sé lo que dije… pero no era así… - confesó el ojiazul, sintiendo una cálida lágrima rodando por su mejilla, hacía años que no podía llorar, se sentía como siglos de haber estado muerto en vida, y ahora sus sentimientos estaban burbujeando, como el magma a punto de salir del volcán – No era así… Yo… por Mika… yo…

Se aferró al pecho de Eren como si se le fuera la vida en ello y comenzó a llorar con fuerza, tantos años reprimiendo lo que sentía, el dolor de descubrir a su madre colgando de la viga, de ver a su hermana trabajando sin descanso, de desear al mismo hombre que ella amaba, de saber que estaba haciendo algo malo, de extrañar, de que lo ignoraran, de que… lo abandonaran…

Eren lo abrazó, mientras refregaba su espalda, era un niño después de todo, un caprichoso, egoísta y cruel niño que estaba sufriendo demasiado.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo en ese estado lamentable, no podía parar, como una locomotora que pierde su guía, estaba desbocado, indefenso, absolutamente vulnerable. A nadie más le importaba, todos venían tomaban un pedazo de él y desaparecían. Estaba harto. Cuando al fin pudo calmarse un poco, Eren sacó su pañuelo y limpió su rostro con cuidado, en la blanca tela, reposaban mudas, las lágrimas de ambos... Levi tiritaba, todavía conmocionado, ni él era consciente de todo el dolor que venía acarreando. Hipaba por momentos.

Volvió a su asiento y se puso el cinturón, sin decir más nada. Eren suspiró y arrancó.

-0-

La habitación era bonita, y ya quedaban menos de dos horas. El hostal estaba en las afueras de la ciudad. Eren se sacó los zapatos y se acostó, Levi hizo lo mismo y se acurrucó junto al mayor. Se sentía bien a su lado, esos hermosos y poderosos brazos, eran todo lo que necesitaba en ese momento. Se quedaron unos minutos, sintiendo la compañía del otro, sin palabras innecesarias.

Levi se movió apenas y se acercó al rostro del mayor, sabía que se estaba aprovechado, que seguramente Eren se sentía culpable, que estaba sensible por la situación, pero ya nada le importaba. Cerró los ojos, como si fuera su primer beso, esta vez Eren no lo rechazó, ni lo detuvo. Juntó sus labios y sintió que todo su cuerpo se agitaba, como si fuera una campana que siendo tañida una y otra vez, todo su sistema se contaminaba de esas vibraciones. Abrió un poco su boca y fue bien recibido, era una mezcla entre pasión y angustia, porque a pesar de lo bien que se sentía ese roce, también dolía. Eren lo apretó contra su cuerpo y exigió más, besándolo con fuerza, tanto que hasta sus labios se resintieron un poco.

Tanto tiempo hacía que su cuerpo no deseaba por sí mismo, que sus deseos eran forzados, que era como si hubiera estado adormecido, y ahora buscaba, anhelaba que el otro le respondiera con la misma necesidad.

La ropa comenzó a caer como los pétalos de una flor que se marchita lentamente. Todo iba despacio, como si les sobrara el tiempo, aunque en realidad fuera exactamente lo contrario. Eren cubría el cuerpo compacto y blanco de besos, lamidas y mordidas suaves, lo escuchaba gemir despacio, de esa manera que lo volvía loco, su cuerpo estaba un poco más desarrollado, sus músculos más definidos, pero seguía siendo sedoso y pulcro, con ese aroma a jabón que siempre tenía encima. Atacó sus pezones, que pronto pasaron de rosados a rojos, Levi estaba más apasionado que nunca, sus delicadas manos no dejaban de tocarlo, de tirar de sus cabellos, de acariciarlo y arañarlo suavemente. La respiración era agitada y ansiosa. La exploración de sus cuerpos se intercalaba con candentes y jugosos besos.

Lo tiró contra la cama y rápidamente dejó un camino de saliva por su pecho, bajando por su perfecto ombligo, hasta llegar a su entrepierna. Levi se arqueó profundamente, cuando Eren comenzó a lamer su hombría, sus manos estrujando las blancas sábanas, su boca que se abría y se cerraba, intentando no dejar de respirar. El ojiverde quería venirse, estaba completamente excitado y a la vez quería llorar, ¿cómo podía ser que algo que era tan malo se sintiera tan increíblemente bien? Un año entero… soñando… imaginando… recordando… ahora, era como estar en el paraíso y en el infierno al mismo tiempo…

-: Eren… Eren… aaah… - Su nombre se grababa a fuego en su piel, como tatuajes invisibles que marcaban por doquier su lugar de pertenencia, allí, con ese hombre, entre sus brazos. El ojiverde estaba extasiado, había caído en sus redes de nuevo, para él Levi era como una araña que tejía alrededor suyo y lo aprisionaba sin siquiera darse cuenta. No importaba cuánto hubiera querido olvidarlo, cuánto hubiera luchado para mantenerlo fuera de sus pensamientos, bastaban un par de palabras, sentir el roce de su piel para perderse indefinidamente.

Lamió a consciencia la erección del jovencito, descendiendo y perdiéndose entre sus nalgas, su cuerpo tan tentador como siempre, sus deseos reprimidos liberándose, aunque después llorara, aunque se sintiera culpable, ya no iba a detenerse. Era su maldición, el hechicero que lo había hipnotizado, con sus miradas, sus palabras, sus besos, su personalidad. Incluso amaba la forma en que masticaba su pulgar cuando estaba concentrado en algo, tantos detalles, tantos recuerdos que jamás se borrarían de sus memorias.

Levi se movió rápidamente, tomándolo por sorpresa, se sentó y tirando de su brazo hizo que el castaño se recostara, él también quería darle placer, se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y lo besó apasionadamente, con esa lengua inquieta que revolvía en su boca, arrancándole suspiros profundos. Luego torturó su cuello un buen rato, mientras Eren acariciaba su espalda logrando que se erizara la blanquecina piel. Levi lo miró fijamente y Eren sintió escalofríos.

-: Eres muy hermoso, Eren…

El hombre se quedó perplejo, jamás, en todo el tiempo que habían compartido el jovencito le había dado un cumplido así de sincero. Con él siempre eran berrinches, reproches, malos gestos, exigencias, pero ahora… El menor se agachó para lamer su pecho, mordiendo apenas, y comenzó a bajar para deleitarse con su ombligo por un rato. Levi conocía su cuerpo, los lugares que lo hacían perder la cabeza. Besó la v corta que formaban sus músculos antes de su hombría y finalmente engulló su hombría con verdadera voracidad.

Era joven, y demasiado orgulloso, no iba a ponerse en plan de romántico, no iba con él, pero si lograba que la anatomía de Eren lo entendiera, se daba por satisfecho. "Te deseo, más que a nadie, te quiero para mí, no quiero compartirte. Mírame, Eren, mírame a mí, abrázame, dime todas esas bonitas palabras de siempre. No me dejes… no me dejes…"

Eren acariciaba las hebras negras y suaves, mientras observaba el desempeño del menor, era perfecto, no cambiaría nada en él, incluso si algunas cosas le molestaban o lo cabreaban, estaba bien así, incluso si crecía, incluso si… lo odiaba. El placer se enterraba en su carne, dominándolo por completo, y a la vez su corazón se estrujaba como papel mojado. Después de muchos resoplidos, gemidos y halagos a media voz, le regaló su primer orgasmo en más de un año de separados, se ofreció por completo, sin resistirse a nada. Luego Levi se sentó sobre sus piernas y relamió sus labios, complacido.

Eren lo levantó por sus axilas, como tantas veces antes y lo atrajo contra su cuerpo, para cubrirlos con la colcha. Afuera comenzaba a llover, el frío se sentía, pero sus cuerpos pegados se brindaban calor. Lo abrazó, mientras besaba su frente, sus párpados, su nariz respingada. Levi permanecía con los ojos cerrados y se dejaba mimar. No hubo mucho tiempo de espera, porque pronto sus piernas se estaban enredando y el roce de sus pieles volvía a encenderlos. Eren se posicionó entre las musculosas piernas del más bajo, sin dejar de besarlo, mientras Levi lo abrazaba, lo arañaba vagamente, apretaba con sus muslos su cadera. Mojó sus dedos y comenzó a prepararlo, el pelinegro se arqueaba hermosamente.

-: Eres tan lindo, Levi… Tan encantador… Me vuelves loco…

Cuando su entrada estuvo lo suficientemente dilatada, Levi lo miró de esa forma violenta que tenía, que parecía que sus ojos fueran rayos láser atravesando su alma.

-: Eren, hazme el amor… por favor…

Imposible resistirse a esa petición, el hombre tampoco podía esperar. Escupió en su mano para mojar su falo y empujó para entrar. Levi ardía por dentro, su cavidad estaba húmeda y apretada, deliciosa como siempre, dispuesta a engullirlo por completo. Las bocas caían descoordinadamente en sus cuellos, sus labios, sus orejas, sus pezones. Eren se enterraba profundo, levantaba ese menudo cuerpo y lo apoyaba contra el respaldar de la cama para que sus ojos pudieran encontrarse, mientras lo invadía generosamente una y otra vez. Quería mirarlo bien, no iba a perderse ninguna expresión, ningún sonido, esta vez quería asegurarse de recordarlos perfectamente. Entonces, se detuvo abruptamente cuando vio descender dos finas lágrimas por esas delicadas mejillas ahora teñidas de carmesí.

-: ¡No te detengas, idiota! – Le reprochó Levi con la voz doblegada por las emociones - ¡Muévete!

Uno de sus talones lo golpeó con fuerza en una pierna, Eren contuvo un quejido, pero tomó el rostro del menor con ambas manos.

-: ¿Por qué, ah, ah, por qué, ah, lloras? ¿Te du-duele?

-: ¡No! ¡Imbécil, no preguntes! – Levi comenzó a mover sus caderas haciendo que el mayor, gimiera con deleite - ¡Idiota, eres un idiota! – lo arañó con fuerza, mientras más lágrimas salían, no lo entendía, no sabía que lo llevaba a llorar de esa vergonzosa manera, y cada vez se cabreaba más, comenzó a golpearlo con los puños cerrados, mientras se le hacía difícil respirar - ¡No te detengas, no lo hagas! ¡Quiero que me rompas, quiero que me quiebres! ¡Maldito imbécil!

Eren lo tomó con rudeza de las muñecas y lo tiró sobre el colchón de nuevo, para ensartarlo de una sola estocada, el cuerpo del joven se crispó de inmediato ante la ruda intromisión, mientras su boca se abría agónicamente buscando algo de oxígeno con desesperación. El hombre no le tuvo contemplación y comenzó un ritmo de certeras embestidas a una gran velocidad. Levi apenas si podía gemir, entonces se vino copiosamente entre sus estómagos, mientras gruñía con ferocidad y sus piernas apretaban la cintura del castaño.

-: ¡Ya, ah, ah, cálmate! – le ordenó Eren, sus dedos atenazando las frágiles muñecas del menor – Lo siento, lo siento, Levi, siento haberme enamorado de ti, pero no pude evitarlo… lo siento… - Apoyó la cabeza sobre el blanco pecho, mientras dejaba salir sus lágrimas también.

-: Eres un idiota… - la voz del joven se escuchaba ronca – Yo no me arrepiento… - Eren levantó su cabeza y lo miró sorprendido, el joven seguía soltando lágrimas pero con más calma - ¿Eso me hace una mala persona, verdad? Es cierto, yo te busqué, porque quería saber… porque te deseaba… no me importó mi hermana… y luego… yo te pedí que te casaras… pero entonces… ya era tarde para mí… yo también soy… un mocoso idiota… pero no me arrepiento de esto… ¿estoy muy mal, cierto?

Eren se movió con suavidad y Levi cerró los ojos abandonándose a las sensaciones, lo besó mientras comenzaba a embestirlo de nuevo. Soltó sus manos y lo besó con fuerza, Levi lo abrazó por el cuello, para sostenerse mejor, mientras sentía que volvía a excitarse con esas profundas estocadas. Era como quemarse en vida, como consumirse en una hoguera, era porque… estaba con él… sólo con él sentía todo eso. El hombre salió de su interior despacio y lo giró para levantar su cadera y continuar en esa posición. Levi mordía las sábanas, mientras una mano grande aprisionaba su hombría y lo masturbaba fabulosamente. Eren miró su tersa espalda y descubrió algunas marcas, algunas morados de lo que parecían ser dedos o algo más grande, y cerró los ojos con bronca. ¿Se había resistido, Erwin lo habría forzado? No quería pensar en eso ahora, sólo quería cubrir su cuerpo con sus caricias, borrar esas experiencias con sus besos, iba a protegerlo, iba a hacer todo lo que tenía que hacer hasta asegurarse que nadie más volvería a lastimarlo de nuevo.

-: E-eren… ¡aaah, ahhh! ¡Eren! – el menudo cuerpo tiritaba, estaba a punto de venirse, por lo que el hombre lo acarició y cuando sintió que se convulsionaba, él también se liberó. No muchas veces habían podido acabar al mismo tiempo, para la mayoría se requería una sincronización asombrosa, pero esta vez todo había salido naturalmente. Se acostó de costado atrayendo su espalda contra su pecho, sin abandonar su interior. Su mano acariciando rítmicamente el contorno del menudo cuerpo. Levi aún tenía espasmos del suceso reciente. El ojiverde besó su cuello con delicadeza muchas veces, hasta que sus respiraciones volvieron a calmarse. Después de un buen rato, Levi escuchó a su celular sonar, y el encanto de la burbuja en la que habían estado metidos se deshizo. Eren lo soltó y salió de su cuerpo, el chico revolvió en su mochila y sacó el aparato.

-: ¿Hola?

-: ¿Levi? – Era Siena, que sonaba preocupada - ¿Dónde estás, Levi? Ya es muy tarde.

El joven miró rápidamente el reloj de la pieza, ¡las dos de la tarde! ¿En qué momento…? Normalmente los viernes salía a la una, y de allí a la casa le tomaba como mucho quince minutos.

-: Oh, oh, es que, em, Eren vino a buscarme, vino a la ciudad, fuimos a… ver unos libros y, lo siento, me olvidé de avisarte, pero ya estamos volviendo, lo siento por preocuparte Siena.

-: ¡Jesús, que susto! Está bien cariño, tómate el tiempo que necesites, ya me siento mejor. ¿Almorzarán allá o prefieren venir aquí? Hay suficiente comida.

-: Gracias, Siena, pero creo que almorzaremos aquí, entonces volveremos.

-: De acuerdo, tesoro, cuídate mucho, por cierto, vi tu campera aquí, y está haciendo mucho frío, no quiero que te enfermes.

-: No te preocupes, Eren me prestó un buzo.

-: De acuerdo, ahora si estoy aliviada. Cuídate, cariño, los estaremos esperando.

-: Gracias, Siena, adiós – Levi colgó y miró la pantalla de su celular, que afortunado era Erwin al tener una madre tan devota y cariñosa.

-: Ey, no tomes frío – Dijo Eren abrazándolo por la cintura - ¿Quieres que nos bañemos juntos?

-: Sí, vamos.

-0-

Comieron en el auto de Eren, del único lugar que encontraron abierto. Un Mcdonals. Levi amaba las hamburguesas con tocino y queso cheddar, sus favoritas, con una buena dosis de coca cola fresca, por más que afuera helara. Hablaron de deportes y algo sobre negocios, Eren era un reconocido economista al que se le daban muy bien los análisis. Fue una charla estimulante, a pesar de su corta edad Levi leía mucho y tenía ideas muy bien fundamentadas. A Levi le vibraba el celular, era Erwin que le mandaba mensajes sin parar, pero apagó el aparato y no le dio mayor importancia.

Después de comer, Eren manejó hasta la casa. Levi fue recibido por un fuerte abrazo de la mujer, y enseguida le ofreció café al castaño. El padre de Erwin ya había vuelto del trabajo para entonces.

-: Siena, necesito hablar contigo y con tu marido en privado, ¿podría ser ahora? Ya que debo partir antes de que se haga de noche.

-: Sí, claro, ya le aviso. Levi, cariño, ¿necesitas algo más?

-: No, iré a mi cuarto – miró de reojo a Eren quien le sonrió con tristeza y se marchó.

Los adultos se encerraron en el cuarto de huéspedes y estuvieron allí por más de dos horas. Levi ya se había hecho sangrar el pulgar de tanto mordisquearlo. Le dolía el estómago. Por momentos se escuchaban algunos gritos, luego nada. Finalmente sintió que abrían la puerta y llamaban a Erwin. Luego estuvieron allí una hora más. Cuando abrieron por última vez, se reunieron en la sala y Siena fuer a buscar a Levi. La mujer tenía los ojos muy rojos, y apenas el jovencito abrió la puerta de su pieza lo abrazó con fuerza para volver a llorar.

-: Ven cariño, tenemos que hablar.

Levi sentía que se iba a descomponer cuando encontró a todos sentados en los sillones del salón. Se sentó al lado de Siena que no soltaba sus manos y miró a los demás. Erwin estaba con la cabeza gacha y mudo, mientras su padre lo miraba severamente. Eren también estaba bastante afectado.

-: Levi – comenzó el padre del rubio – Como verás hemos tenido una extensa y extenuante charla con Eren. Lo sabemos todo – el ojiazul tembló un poco y la mujer lo sostuvo de los hombros – Primero que nada queremos decirte que no estamos molestos contigo, tú no hiciste nada malo, sólo fuiste una víctima de… las circunstancias… Este es un tema en extremo delicado, pero quiero que sepas que a partir de ahora, nadie, ABSOLUTAMENTE NADIE – remarcó levantando un poco la voz – va a tocarte un solo cabello si no es con tu consentimiento. Realmente no puedo creer, me enerva completamente que hayan estado pasando estas horribles cosas delante de nuestras narices.

-: Lo sentimos tanto, cariño – dijo Siena en un mar de lágrimas - ¿Por qué no hablaste conmigo? Yo hubiera entendido.

-: Como sea, nada se puede hacer, lo que ha pasado, ha pasado. Mira, hijo, no estamos en condiciones de juzgar a nadie, pero yo quiero saber, si es verdad o no que este hombre te ha forzado – dijo señalando a Eren, quien miraba el suelo.

-: No, eso… no, Eren… jamás hizo nada en contra mía… - Levi juntó sus manos y se ruborizó por completo, con seguridad ahora se darían cuenta de lo mala persona que era, pero él los quería demasiado, no quería que sintieran asco de él – Lo siento, yo…

-: No, no lo lamentes, no estamos aquí para juzgarte Levi, ya te lo dije, no es tu culpa. Si no fuera porque Erwin ha sido una verdadera bestia, nos hubiéramos visto en la obligación de denunciar a Eren, sin embargo el único que puede tomar una decisión al respecto eres tú. Si tú quieres hacer una denuncia en contra de estos dos, te apoyaremos hasta el final, puede que Erwin sea nuestro hijo, pero ha hecho algo imperdonable.

-: No… yo no quiero denunciar a nadie – respondió el joven apenado.

-: Bien, Erwin irá a vivir por el momento a casa de mi hermano, que está en barrio colindante – avisó Mike – De manera que tú estarás a salvo aquí, y no deberás preocuparte de nada.

-: No, no es necesario – habló Levi muy nervioso – Por favor, no hagan eso, no quiero causarles más problemas, se los suplico. Además… podemos arreglar las cosas con Erwin, ¿verdad? – dijo mirando al rubio con dolor.

-: Lo siento mucho Levi, estoy muy arrepentido, en serio.

-: Lo vamos a considerar, pero al menos por estos días preferiría que se fuera. Estoy increíblemente decepcionado de ti – le dijo el padre al ojiceleste - ¿Así fue cómo te educamos, Erwin? ¿Esos son los valores que te hemos inculcado desde la cuna? Hemos fallado miserablemente como padres…

-: Lo siento, papá…

-: En fin, Eren se hace tarde, ¿cuándo hablarás con Mikasa?

-: Bueno, anoche ya hemos hablado claramente, por lo que en estos días retiraré mis cosas, firmaremos los documentos correspondientes y eso será todo. Supongo que luego ella se pondrá en contacto con ustedes para que Levi vuelva, o no, no lo sé, eso ya lo deberán decidir ellos. Bien, será mejor que me retire.

Todos se pusieron de pie, el padre de Erwin miró con seriedad a Eren y le habló.

-: Sinceramente espero no tener que volver a cruzarme con usted de nuevo – fue todo lo que le dijo, Eren asintió y se fue. Levi lo siguió hasta la puerta mientras Siena no lo soltaba. Lo miró subirse al auto y arrancar, mientras se le formaba un nudo en la garganta, hubiera querido despedirse… no, hubiera querido irse con él.

-0-

Tal como dijo Eren, Mikasa lo visitó a las dos semanas. Los padres de Erwin no mencionaron una sola palabra de la visita de Eren e internamente Levi se sintió eternamente agradecido por ello. Como era de esperarse, la mujer le ofreció que volviera con ella a la casa, y el aceptó gustoso. Se abrazaron y Levi creyó que al fin las cosas volvían a arreglarse. Estúpidamente, inocentemente, creyó que podría volver a ser feliz de nuevo a su lado.

Ambos, Mike y Siena, lloraron mucho cuando Levi se tuvo que ir, pero el pelinegro les prometió que los visitaría periódicamente, y en cierta manera le dolía dejarlos, habían sido realmente un pilar muy importante en su vida.

Su nueva habitación era más grande, igual que la casa. Le rogó a Mika para tener una mascota y a regañadientes le aceptó que trajera un gatito. Era uno blanco, con la cola a rayas naranja, realmente una monada. Ya había pasado un mes y no tenía noticias de Eren, le había mandado tres mensajes, pero ninguno había sido contestado. Lo recibieron muy bien en su nueva escuela, pero debido a su personalidad parca y algo apagada se sentía bastante solo, en realidad estaba un poco deprimido.

Estaba en su cama estudiando, cuando su celular sonó, su corazón dio un vuelco al ver el nombre que brillaba en la pantalla, atendió de inmediato.

-: ¿Eren?

-: Hola, Levi… - la voz del mayor sonaba desganada – Lamento no haber respondido, pero… creo que era lo mejor.

-: ¿Dónde estás? – preguntó el pelinegro sin importarle lo que el otro decía.

-: Partiendo a otro lugar – dijo el hombre – Sé que no debería haberte llamado, pero no pudimos despedirnos la última vez y creo que no era justo irme sin decirte nada – Levi se quedó de piedra – Es hora de que tratemos de empezar de nuevo, especialmente tú, ahora estás con Mika y eso me deja mucho más tranquilo, ya verás, las cosas volverán a ser como antes.

-: ¿Vas a irte?

-: Sí, tengo familia en… otro lugar y necesito despejar mi cabeza un poco. Escucha… aaahh – suspiró con mucho sentimiento – Sé feliz, Levi, lo único que verdaderamente deseo en este momento, es que seas feliz. Olvídame, y busca un nuevo camino, tienes tantas cualidades y tanta capacidad, estoy seguro que llegarás lejos, que lograrás lo que quieras, así que no dejes que nada te dentenga.

-: Oi, espera, espera Eren-

-: No, ya fue suficiente. Siempre serás especial para mí, Levi, siempre. Adiós.

Cortó la llamada y Levi se la devolvió de inmediato, ¡ese idiota! Tratando de terminar las cosas por su parte. Había estado atento a los ruidos mientras el otro hablaba, así que estaba casi seguro que era el aeropuerto. Llamó de inmediato a un taxi, se colocó la campera y las zapatillas y tomó su billetera, solo rogaba llegar a tiempo.

-0-

Se detuvo resoplando agitado, había corrido de punta a punta el aeropuerto (que era inmenso) dos veces, y no había podido dar con él. Demasiada gente. Pero no perdería las esperanzas, maldita altura que no le servía en estos momentos. Caminó con prisa mirando a todos lados, suplicando poder encontrarlo, y cuando ya estaba a punto de desplomarse y llorar de la frustración. Lo vio salir del baño con su maleta de rueditas y dirigirse a la fila para embarcarla. Esperó que lo atendieran y lo encaró de frente.

Eren se detuvo en seco mientras sus ojos se agrandaban. Levi estaba transpirado de tanto correr. Se acercó a paso firme, mientras se anunciaba el pre-embarque por los altavoces.

-: ¿Qué haces aquí? – fue lo único que dijo el ojiverde.

-: Bueno, ya ves, vine a correr un rato porque estaba aburrido.

-: Levi… - dijo el hombre agachando la mirada.

-: Nada de Levi, ¡maldito idiota! ¿Te ibas a ir así, imbécil? ¿Sin dar la cara? ¿Cómo un cobarde? – El joven estaba molesto, muy enojado.

-: ¡Porque es difícil, maldición! – le contestó el otro de la misma manera – Porque… no podría soportar verte sufrir de nuevo…

-: No, pero si yo estoy en el paraíso, mi vida es la jodida perfección – respondió con doloroso sarcasmo - ¡No se puede evitar! Es así… es así, duele como los mil demonios – al joven le empezaron a escocer los ojos, pero se lo aguantó, no volvería a mostrar esa debilidad de nuevo – No te vayas…

-: Debo hacerlo…

-: No, no debes, nadie te obliga, ¿te irás y me dejarás aquí?

Eren lo miró con dolor.

-: Sé que no lo entiendes, pero esto debería haberlo hecho mucho antes de que las cosas se arruinaran – Levi se acercó mucho más.

-: ¿Eso soy para ti? ¿Una ruina?

-: No, no lo entiendas de esa manera, pero no hay forma que esto funcione, ¿no lo entiendes?

-: Sí, si la hay… - nuevamente su mano se prendió a la manga de Eren y le habló con los ojos brillantes y decididos – Llévame… Llévame contigo Eren… no me dejes aquí… por favor… - El adulto cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes, era demasiada angustia – Lo… lo prometo… seré bueno, no te daré problemas, yo… limpio muy bien… comeré lo que sea, las verduras, los guisos, lo que sea, no volveré a quejarme… - Eren no supo en que momento sus ojos estaban rebosantes de lágrimas – Pue-puedo conseguir un trabajo de medio tiempo, y tengo dinero ahorrado, no voy a pedirte nada, lo juro… Pero no me… abandones… me portaré bien… seré bueno, lo juro…

Eren lo abrazó contra su pecho con fuerza, lo amaba tanto… tanto que no se lo diría para que fuera libre.

-: Sé feliz, Levi… - besó su coronilla y lo soltó para dirigirse a la zona de embarque.

El joven se quedó parado allí, solo, mientras la gente iba y venía por todos lados. Su corazón se enfrió, fue como si una sombra lo hubiera obscurecido. Y no había lágrimas, no había llantos que repararan lo que se había roto en miles de fragmentos… Ya muy tarde, atendió su celular para decirle a Mikasa que estaba regresando, aunque el que regresara fuera ahora un Levi completamente diferente…

By Luna de Acero… atrapada en las tinieblas de la tristeza…


	5. Chapter 5

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Si son las 3:30 am en mi país, sé que muchos se preocupan porque no duermo lo suficiente (yo principalmente), pero es que no tengo otro horario para escribir, pero no se preocupen, soy fuerte, creo, ja. Bien, he aquí el nuevo cap, misión cumplida. Aclaro una cosita, porque parece que me malinterpretaron o tal vez yo di a entender otra cosa: al fic le quedan uno o dos capítulos más. Así que... paciencia... me disculpo por no haber actualizado Sigillum Septimun,es un capítulo largo el que se viene y me está tomando mucho más de la cuenta, ahora sí, los dejo, reviews?

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Isayama Hajime.

 **Advertencia:** Angs, solo eso.

 **Deseo Culpable 5**

Tomó una buena bocanada de humo y la exhaló con placer. Se apoyó contra la baranda del balcón y cerró los ojos sintiendo el viento nocturno acariciar su cuerpo, estaba acalorado, y necesitaba refrescarse un poco.

-: Ey, bebé – dijo el moreno capturándolo por la cintura - ¿No vas a volver a la cama?

-: Suéltame Jean – habló con fastidio el ojiazul - ¡Suéltame, carajo! Ya sabes las reglas, ¡tch!

-: Rayos, Levi, ¿no puedes ser un poco flexible? Siempre es así contigo.

-: Si no te gusta piérdete – le respondió mirándolo con frialdad – Ya no sé cuántas veces te lo dije, solo me importa coger, si no estás tú será otro, si no estoy yo será otro, fin.

-: Vete a la mierda, Levi.

-: Si, espera sentado que ya voy.

El hombre volvió a entrar al departamento echando improperios, se vistió y se fue dando un portazo.

-: ¡Estúpido Jean! – masculló el pelinegro, mientras se sentaba y terminaba de fumar.

Su celular sonó y lo trajo de adentro para atender.

-: ¿Qué quieres? – habló con rudeza.

-: No te mataría un poco de amabilidad de vez en cuando, ¿no? – dijo la femenina voz con reproche.

-: Lo mismo digo, ¿qué te pasa ahora? ¿Necesitas dinero? Ya te dije que no me llamaras para eso, llama a Petra y dile cuanto es y ya.

-: Es tu cumpleaños, Levi.

-: Oh, ¿de repente te pintó la nostalgia? No finjas conmigo, no hace falta.

-: Feliz cumpleaños, Levi… necesito verte.

-: Lo siento, mi agenda está muy ocupada, ya sabes.

Se escuchó un hondo suspiro del otro lado.

-: Fui… fue a hacerme un chequeo al hospital… Los resultados no son lo que esperaba, ¿podemos vernos? Serán unos minutos.

-: ¿Qué tienes? – preguntó el pelinegro.

-: Cáncer… de útero.

-: ¿Dónde estás?

-: En casa.

-: Petra te llamará mañana para que arreglen lo de los pasajes, puedes quedarte en mi departamento.

-: Gracias, Levi, en verdad… - la mujer se quebró y lloró un poco – Sólo te tengo a ti.

-: Bien, avísame cualquier cosa que necesites. Adiós.

-: Buenas noches, descansa…

Definitivamente el peor cumpleaños de toda su condenada vida. Con sus 26 años cumplidos ese mismo día, Levi se podía decir que era un prodigio de su generación. Después de graduarse del secundario con honores, se metió de lleno en la universidad y en poco más de dos años (aunque la carrera se hiciera en 4) se recibió de Profesor de Lengua y Literatura. Luego comenzó a escribir arduamente, consiguió un buen contacto con un editor y ahora sus escritos eran mundialmente famosos.

Pero intentaba preservar su privacidad, por lo que escribía bajo el seudónimo de "Corazón Gótico". Ya había editado doce libros, que se vendían como pan caliente, era increíblemente popular entre los jóvenes, aunque sus historias distaban mucho de su actual personalidad. La primera impresión de todos los que conocían al pelinegro es que era un obsesivo extremo de la pulcritud y el orden, a eso se le sumaba que era increíblemente estricto. Daba clases en la Universidad de la ciudad, y todos los asistentes sufrían sus exigencias extremas. Rechaza los trabajos que consideraba mal realizados, llevando a que los alumnos los rehicieran hasta tres y cuatro veces. Jamás soltaba un elogio, por muy buena que fuera la redacción, y era conocido en la jerga universitaria como "el témpano azul", por el color de sus ojos.

A pesar de todo lo que estaba en su contra, no se podía negar que tenía un atractivo impresionante, su porte, su elegancia al vestir, ese aire de superioridad que lo rodeaba, era un imán tanto de hombres como de mujeres, aunque a él le tuvieran sin cuidado las propuestas y confesiones que recibía periódicamente. Nadie le había conocido pareja alguna, por lo que se rumoreaba que era impotente.

Un joven profesor, al igual que él, que daba cátedra de segundo año, había estado tratando de llamar su atención, el joven era en extremo habilidoso, y normalmente era de los pocos que lo respetaba y no se le tiraba encima. Asistía regularmente a sus clases sentándose siempre en los primeros bancos para, seún él, "aprender técnicas académicas de enseñanza". Lo consultaba en las asesorías y ofrecía su ayuda siempre que podía. Un día mientras estaban en la pequeña oficina que se ocupaba para esas asesorías, Levi se sacó sus anteojos (hacía poco que los usaba) y lo miró fijamente. El joven se puso nervioso y habló de cualquier cosa, entonces le dijo con aterciopelada y premeditada voz:

-: Señor Kirchstein, usted no vino a mejorar sus habilidades académicas, ¿cierto?

El semi rubio lo miró sorprendido y apenas si puedo balbucear una patética excusa, Levi mordió una de las patillas de sus anteojos y se semi sonrió. Jean quedó obnubilado, era una mueca extremadamente extraña en su colega, y además estaban solos, tragó en seco.

-: Jean… - dijo Levi con su ronca y profunda voz - ¿Tienes ganas de follarme?

Ese fue el comienzo de una terrible aventura entre los dos. Ya que Levi se limitaba a un intercambio físico para descargar sus tensiones y eso era todo, mientras que el otro buscaba, en vano, conmover su corazón de alguna manera. Levi le había impuesto severas reglas a la relación: la primera, que nadie podía saber acerca de eso, la segunda, que después de consumados los hechos no hubiera ningún contacto físico posterior, y la tercera, que no buscaba una relación ni sentimientos molestos, por lo tanto que se limitara al sexo y absolutamente nada más.

-: Levi, ¿por qué eres tan frío? – le dijo el más alto mirándolo con algo de dolor mientras tomaban unas copas como se les había hecho costumbre últimamente.

-: Bu, bu, bu – le dijo el otro en burla con el semblante indiferente mientras cruzaba una pierna - ¿Ya tienes suficiente alcohol como para largarte a llorar? Que lamentable – decía mientras se empinaba el Bayley´s on the rocks de su vaso.

-: ¿Tanto te lastimaron que ahora te es imposible tomarte en serio a nadie? – Levi rodó los ojos.

-: Oi, vamos a coger ¿o qué?

-: Si me dejas que me quede a dormir.

-: Ni de coña.

-: Entonces ven a mi casa y quédate hasta mañana.

-: Eres tan persistentemente insufrible, aaah – soltó un suspiro pesado.

Jean se acercó furtivamente y le habló con voz sensual al oído.

-: Si te quedas, te ataré y te haré esas pervertidas cosas que tanto te gustan.

Levi le dio una bocanada a su cigarrillo y lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, Jean enarcó una ceja.

-: Si no me gusta me iré de inmediato.

-: Hecho.

-0-

Se despertó completamente acalorado, acalorado y sucio. Jean dormía plácidamente mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura, estaban desnudos. Despacio se deslizó de la cama, le dolía la espalda baja, tal vez habían abusado un poco anoche, le dolía la cabeza, también había abusado del alcohol, pero es que si no tomaba lo suficiente hubiera sido imposible para él quedarse en esa casa.

Jean era rico, tenía una casa muy linda de dos pisos, con piscina, y tenía un hermoso perro sharpei de color caramelo, un cachorro, de nombre Popi, un nombre idiota como el dueño, según la perspectiva de Levi. Cuando se puso de pie, la bola babeante de pelos, apodo "cariñoso" del pelinegro vino a babearle los pies, le dio un pequeño puntapié para que lo dejara en paz y el animalito chilló un poco y se alejó gimiendo.

-: Tan molesto como tu maldito amo, desaparece bola babeante, ¡tch!

Se daría un baño y se iría de inmediato, debía apurarse antes que el pesado maniático empedernido representante de cupido, también otro cariñoso apodo, se despertara. Se metió en la ducha con el agua cálida y estuvo una buena media hora lavando su cuerpo, estaba algo cabreado, tenía el pecho con cuatro marcas de chupetones, ¡maldito hijo de puta! Sabía que odiaba las marcas, no las de sus muñecas, tobillos y muslos donde Jean le había practicado bondage. Debía admitir que se había vuelto habilidoso en el último tiempo. Una vez que estuvo suficientemente limpio, salió. Se secó y se colocó su ropa que había doblado cuidadosamente, ni cuando se emborrachaba un poco le abandonaba su pulcritud y sentido del orden.

Fue a la cocina, se haría un café instantáneo, que necesitaba con urgencia y se iría. Cuando estaba a mitad de la taza, Jean se apareció en la cocina. Mierda.

-: Buenos días, precioso – le dijo sonriente, Levi veía hasta dos corazones en sus pupilas y sintió naúseas.

-: Ya, basta, ve a bañarte, apestas – dijo esquivándolo y alejándose.

-: Levi, es tarde, quédate a almorzar, anda, vamos…

-: No, tengo muchos pendientes, me voy ahora.

-: Haré paella – dijo en un tonito de canción y el pelinegro se relamió internamente, sabía que una de las habilidades de Jean, además de tener una asombrosa resistencia a la hora de follar, era que tenía manos mágicas para la cocina – Sabes que te encanta, anda vamos, ayer compré una cantidad importante de mariscos frescos… tengo pulpo vasco…

-: Bien, almorzaré y me largaré.

Jean sonrió espléndidamente y Levi ya se sentía arrepentido, pero bueno, un plato de paella gratis de la mejor calidad no es para menospreciar.

-: Iré a bañarme, ¿me bates un café?

Levi bufó molesto pero se puso en la tarea. Sintió la ducha prenderse durante un buen rato, aprovechó para cambiar las sábanas y hacer la cama, era más fuerte que él. Luego se sentó a revisar su celular, la ducha se apagó durante un rato hasta que sintió que sonaba el timbre.

Jean abrió la puerta del baño con una toalla en la cintura.

-: Por favor, ¿podrías atender?

-: ¿Esperas a alguien? – preguntó desconfiado el pelinegro.

-: No, es que compré un encargo de e-bay y la encomienda tenía que llegar entre ayer y hoy, mi billetera está en el pantalón.

Ahora el chico de los mandados, rodó los ojos y se levantó de mala gana. Bajó hasta la planta baja, el timbre volvió a sonar. Agarró el pomo de la puerta y abrió.

-: ¿Sí?

Ambos se quedaron petrificados al verse.

-: ¿Levi? – esa voz, esos… ojos… maldita mierda, definitivamente debería seguir más a su instinto, algo le decía que debía marcharse y se había tentado por un maldito plato de paella. Le costó unos segundos reaccionar y contestar.

-: Hola, ¿qué haces aquí?

El otro también parpadeó un par de veces y habló.

-: ¿Está Jean?

-: ¿Lo conoces?

-: Es mi primo, se supone que iba a ir a recogerme del aeropuerto, pero… se ve que se olvidó.

Levi se hizo a un costado para dejarlo pasar, mientras intentaba mostrarse lo más calmado posible, pero lo cierto es que el corazón le latía a una velocidad imposible, solo esperaba que no se le bajara la presión y cayera redondo ahí mismo.

Agradeció a todos los cielos cuando vio al estúpido de su amante de turno bajando por las escaleras.

-: ¡Eren! ¡Rayos! Sabía que había olvidado algo.

-: Idiota, cara de caballo, te esperé más de una hora, te llamé siete veces y siempre me dio la casilla.

-: Oh, mi celular se quedó sin batería recién lo puse a cargar, lo siento, pero no lo siento, al final llegaste vivito y coleando, ja, así es con las alimañas, son difíciles de eliminar.

El ojiverde miró de reojo a Levi.

-: Oh, permítanme presentarlos – dijo Jean.

-: Ya nos conocemos – acotó Eren y Levi quería desaparecer, que se abriera la tierra y lo escupiera en la Antártida, por ejemplo.

-: ¿Ah, sí? ¿De dónde? – dijo Jean perplejo.

-: Él es el ex marido de mi hermana – respondió Levi escuetamente y hubo un incómodo silencio.

-: ¡Rayos! El mundo es un pañuelo, ¿no? – dijo Jean sorprendido, Eren miró a Levi y luego a su primo, como esperando una respuesta, Levi quiso aclarar que eran colegas, pero el equino se le adelantó – Bueno, espero que dejes tus rencores de lado, si es que hubo alguno, porque Levi es mi novio.

What?

What the fuck?

KKKKHEEEEEEEE?

La cara de Levi era la misma de siempre, pero por dentro había una turba de miles gritando como fangirls locas. ¡Qué gran mierda! ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! ¿Novio?... o sea… ¿NOVIOOOOOO?

El pelinegro le dedicó una mortal, fría, asesina mirada cubierta de témpanos de hielo a Jean que sintió un escalofrío a lo largo de su columna vertebral.

-: Bueno, ustedes deben tener que ponerse al día, me voy – dijo el pelinegro mientras un aura obscura como la injusticia lo envolvía de pies a cabeza.

-: ¿Qué? Pero dijiste que te quedarías a almorzar, la paella.

Levi se giró y lo miró de una forma que su colega sintió como si una mano gigante lo aplastara como plastilina entre sus dedos.

-: Eeeh, bueno, te guardaré un poco y te llevaré esta noche – dijo un poco nervioso.

Levi recogió sus pertenencias y volvió para salir, Jean se acercó para besarlo y nuevamente la mirada como rayo láser que le decía que perdería la vida de atreverse.

-: Adiós… cariño…

Levi no le contestó, apenas se giró para mirar sobre su hombro a Eren.

-: Adiós – le dijo a regañadientes y se fue dando un portazo.

-: Adiós, Levi – respondió educadamente el otro. El rostro del ojiverde estaba adornado por una sutil sonrisa, seguía siendo el mismo malhumorado, caprichoso de siempre.

-: ¡Rayos! – se quejó Jean rascándose la nuca.

-: Lamento haber arruinado tu… cariñoso almuerzo – dijo en tono de burla el castaño.

-: Por lo visto no le aes nada bien, y no, no te perdono, íbamos a tener un día maravilloso, como sea, ven conmigo a la cocina, ayúdame a preparar el platillo.

-0-

Se había tomado cerca de media botella de vodka con gaseosa dulce de lima y hielo. El cenicero lleno de colillas de cigarros. Estaba cabreado, completamente, más que nada porque le dolía el pecho, necesitaba sacarse esa maldita sensación del cuerpo. Nunca más volvería a acostarse con Jean. No quería saber nada con nadie que estuviera relacionado con su pasado.

-: ¿Acaso soy un maldito imbécil? – se dijo así mismo, mientras se terminaba el vaso de un solo trago, cuando se quiso parar se sintió mareado, había sido demasiado, probablemente porque el día anterior se había excedido.

Sus dientes chirriaban, estaba furioso, y vaya a saber que sarta de mentiras le estaría metiendo el idiota de su colega al otro idiota.

-: ¡Son todos unos idiotas! – Dijo mientras atravesaba el pasillo - ¡El hijo de puta de Jean es un idiota, el hijo de puta de Eren es el más grande idiota del universo! ¡Idiotas, idiotas! ¡Que se mueran!

Se tiró en su cama y quedó dormido de inmediato.

-0-

Eren estaba bastante distraído. Ya se había instalado en la casa de su primo, venía por una conferencia que tenía que dar en la universidad donde casualmente trabajaba su primo. Estaba a punto de cumplir sus 38, y la edad le sentaba perfectamente. Estaba más varonil, más maduro y más atractivo que nunca.

No podía evitar que sus pensamientos volvieran una y otra vez a Levi. Había sido un gran impacto. Verlo convertido en todo un hombre… seguía bajito, se sonrió, pero su cuerpo había cambiado, estaba más musculoso, la espalda más ancha, la musculatura firme, sus acerados ojos color de mar, bravos como siempre, completamente dueño de la situación, indomable. Le sorprendía ver cómo el imbécil de su primo que siempre se mofaba de tener el control de sus relaciones era como un cachorrito ante el dominio de Levi, bastaron un par de miradas para que Jean se doblegara por completo. Sin dudas seguía igual de altanero y caprichoso. Recordó ese último día en el aeropuerto, el pedido desesperado del jovencito, y la angustia le aguijoneó el corazón.

-: Así que… ¿vas en serio con Levi? – preguntó Eren como si fuera una pregunta casual.

-: Pues sí… él es… tan necesario para mí como el aire…

Eren miró a Jean y sintió una corriente de electricidad recorrerlo, lo sabía, celos, después de casi diez años, allí estaban todos los sentimientos intactos, al acecho, asaltándolo de todas partes. Sólo quería levantarse e ir a buscarlo, necesitaba verlo, quería hablar con él… No, a quién engañaba, quería besarlo, quería apretarlo contra su cuerpo, quería decirle lo mucho que había llorado y sufrido todos esos años, tanto que le había resultado imposible rehacer su vida en pareja. Ni siquiera lo había intentado. Y se sentía reflejado en los ojos de Jean, que al hablar del pelinegro brillaba, era como mirar su yo de hace diez años atrás.

-: Ten cuidado él es… algo complicado

-: No sabía que era el hermano de tu ex esposa, ¿Mikasa, no?

-: Sí…

-: ¿Las cosas quedaron muy mal entre ustedes?

-: Algo así, oye, eso parece que se está pasando – dijo señalando la paella que se cocía en una paila de cobre sobre la hornalla. Maldito cara de caballo afortunado.

-0-

Las pesadillas de viejos sucesos del pasado retornaron a él.

 _"-: ¿Dónde estabas? – le preguntaba una pelinegra muy cabreada._

 _-: Estaba en la biblioteca del colegio, te lo dije ayer, Mika, además podrías haberme llamado a mi celular si estabas tan preocupada._

 _-: No, tú deberías haber llamado, eres un mocoso desobediente, Levi._

 _El jovencito la miró sorprendido, últimamente su hermana se había vuelto muy hostil con su trato, y no se explicaba el por qué._

 _-: Estaba estudiando, Mika, no es como si me hubiera ido de jerga con amigos, por cierto, amigos que no tengo en este lugar._

 _-: ¿Y cómo no vas a tener amigos si siempre maltratas a todos alrededor? Eres un friki antisocial._

 _-: Pues lamento no cumplir con tus estándares de hermano._

 _Mikasa lo miró muy molesta y Levi retrocedió un paso, nunca lo había mirado así._

 _-: Escúchame, mocoso de mierda, estoy harta de tus malas formas, a mí vas a aprender a respetarme, esta es MI casa, ¿has entendido? Y te guste o no hay reglas que cumplir. Estás castigado, no usarás internet por una semana._

 _-: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?_

 _-: Porque vas a aprender a respetar mi autoridad, sé que hice mal en mimarte demasiado, pero eso va a cambiar, soy responsable de tu crianza, y te convertiré en un hombre de bien, así tenga que encerrarte con un cerrojo, y ahora te vas a tu habitación, no hay cena para ti._

 _Levi la miró con seriedad y la mujer dio tres zancadas para hablarle al rostro con bastante ira._

 _-: Vuelve a mirarme de esa manera y vas a sacar lo peor de mi, Levi._

 _El joven agachó la cabeza y se retiró."_

 _"-: ¿Quién era ese que se fue? – le dijo la mujer con los brazos cruzados._

 _-: Era Nanaba, un compañero de clases, teníamos que presentar un trabajo grupal, entonces-_

 _-: ¿Cuándo me pediste permiso para traer un hombre aquí?_

 _Levi la miró desconcertado, ¿qué rayos pasaba por la cabeza de esa mujer? Habían estado en la sala estudiando y terminando el informe, eso había sido todo._

 _-: Mikasa, es mi compañero de clases, la profesora de historia eligió los pares, tengo el informe sobre la mesa, no sé qué cosas te estás imaginando._

 _-: Sí, claro, informe, ¿ahora le llaman así? Aprovechándote de que no estaba presente para traer a tu amiguito a jugar, ¿por quién me tomas?_

 _Levi suspiró cansado._

 _-: No tengo nada que ver con Nanaba, ¡Dios, Mika! ¿Acaso crees que porque soy gay voy a saltar sobre cualquier hombre que se me cruce?_

 _-: Pues no lo sé, "los de tu clase" son bastante libidinosos, y no olvidemos que eres un puberto con las hormonas revueltas._

 _-: ¿Acaso no confías en mí? – Levi sentía que le ardía el pecho, la perfecta convivencia de años anteriores se había vuelto una cárcel constante. Sentía que una brecha se habría entre ellos, y los alejaba más y más, le dolía profundamente._

 _Mikasa no le contestó su pregunta, pero siguió hablando._

 _-: A partir de hoy me pedirás permiso cuando debas reunirte con tus compañeros, ya sea aquí, en la escuela o donde sea, y no traerás a nadie mientras estés solo. De hecho contrataré una ama de llaves para que lleve el control de la casa mientras no estoy._

 _-: Haz lo que quieras – respondió el joven con tristeza._

 _-: Es tu culpa, Levi… contrólate un poco, esta casa se respetará mientras yo sea la que la mantiene…"_

 _"-: ¿Por qué no?_

 _-: No te irás solo a un campamento por tres días – dijo su hermana tajante._

 _-: Pero van los profesores también, no es como si me fuera yo por mi cuenta, y además conseguiré créditos para el informe, el profesor de Educación Civil dijo que-_

 _-: La respuesta es no, Levi, y fin. Deja de replicar, y si es necesario que yo hable con tus profesores, entonces lo haré, puedes hacer el informe perfectamente sin necesidad de ir, puedes investigar y ver todo por internet, para algo existe la tecnología._

 _-: Quiero divertirme un poco también, aquí me siento como un preso._

 _-: Aaaah, ahí está, ahora sí estás hablando con coherencia, "quiero divertirme", me imagino la clase de diversión que estás buscando._

 _-: ¡Ya basta, Mika! Me tratas como si lo único en lo que pensara fuera en sexo, ¿qué hice para que pensaras de esa manera? – Levi estaba al borde del colapso._

 _-: Eres gay, todos son iguales, unos libertinos que sólo buscan el placer carnal, y no te daré alas para que te agarres una enfermedad venérea._

 _-: ¡Santo cielo, Mikasa! ¿Qué mierda tienes en tu cabeza? Vuelvo con prisa del colegio y me encierro aquí hasta el otro día, ni siquiera me dejas hacer deportes, ¿qué más tengo que hacer para demostrarte que no ando en esos pasos? Mi nivel académico es excelente, soy el mejor del maldito colegio, ¿qué mierda pasa contigo? ¿Por qué me odias así?_

 _-: No te odio, te estoy cuidando._

 _-: ¡Es mentira! Me miras con rencor, ¿crees que no me doy cuenta? Si tanto me detestas, ¿por qué me ofreciste volver? Hubieras dejado que me quedara en el distrito Rose, ¿qué hice?_

 _-: Basta, Levi, trabajé todo el día, me duele la cabeza, vete a tu cuarto, hoy no vas a cenar._

 _Levi la miró con dolor, mientras se sentía impotente y encarcelado, no era su hermano, era su esclavo, era su rehén, y eso era demasiado frustrante."_

 _"-: ¿Quién te estuvo llamando? – dijo la mujer cuando Levi volvió del patio con una sonrisa en el rostro._

 _-: Con Petra, una amiga, ¿por qué?_

 _-: Dame tu celular._

 _-: ¿Qué?_

 _-: Dame tu celular, ahora._

 _-: ¿Por qué?_

 _-: Porque yo te lo ordeno, no me hagas enojar, Levi._

 _-: ¿O si no qué? ¿Qué harás?_

 _La mujer prácticamente se abalanzó contra el joven y empujándolo con violencia le arrebató el aparato de las manos. Lo tomó entre sus dedos y empezó a estamparlo con fuerza contra la mesada de la cocina, el celular se astillaba y varios pedazos salían volando._

 _-: ¡¿Acaso estás loca?! ¡Mikasa, lo estás rompiendo! ¡Oye!_

 _-: ¡Te quedarás sin celular de ahora en adelante! – le gritó la mujer fuera de sí, Levi apretaba la mandíbula molesto. Su hermana aventó el aparato contra una esquina aunque ya estuviera inservible - ¡No vuelvas a contradecirme, mocoso, no oses desafiarme! ¿Me has entendido? Aprenderás por las buenas o por las malas, tú decides, y te vas a tu cuarto._

 _-: ¿Qué te hice? ¿Por qué eres así? – el joven sentía que se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas pero se contuvo, no lloraría para ella, jamás lo vería derrotado._

 _-: Si tú no hubieras nacido… yo no tendría esta carga - la mujer de quedó a media frase y Levi la miró espantado, pero luego la ira se sobrepuso._

 _-: Pues lamento ser una carga para ti… Pero lo que creo que de verdad pasa aquí, es que estás tan molesta por tu propia infelicidad que descargas en mí tus frustraciones._

 _Una feroz cachetada le giró la cara al joven. No tenía sentido seguir hiriéndose mutuamente con sus filosas palabras. Levi se giró y se fue a su habitación para encerrarse hasta el otro día."_

Levi abrió los ojos, era entrada la noche, le dolía el estómago y un poco la cabeza, pero sobre todo esas heridas en su alma. Su hermana se volvió su peor enemiga, lo perseguía, lo torturaba con sus prejuicios y su imaginación desbocada. Ya no vivía en esa casa, sobrevivía. Apenas cumplió los 18 armó un escueto bolso y se fue. Consiguió un trabajo de medio tiempo y se alquiló una pieza, con sus excelentes notas consiguió media beca para terminar sus estudios universitarios. Se volvió más huraño y frío de lo que ya era. Hizo un enorme muro entre el mundo y él. Se prometió que nunca más permitiría que nadie lo lastimara, se defendería, pelearía y desgarraría a cualquiera que osara perturbar su tranquilidad.

En la soledad de su cuarto pasaba horas y horas escribiendo en sus ratos libres. Todas sus historias eran de color rosa, una y otra vez ensayaba en el papel todas aquellas cosas que anhelaba, todo aquello que jamás podría vivir, todos sus sueños perdidos, todos los finales felices, con familias sonrientes, hermanas amorosas y amores que terminaban dándolo todo por el otro. Creo su propio alter ego, su propio mundo paralelo, en donde todo era posible. Mientras más se cerraba al mundo real, más colorido y pintoresco era el mundo que creaba con sus hermosas palabras. Cuando presentó sus primeros trabajos a un contacto de la universidad, los elogios no tardaron en venir, su talento era innegable, y miles y miles de personas se refugiaron en sus libros buscando un alivio a sus rutinarias vidas. Ese era el secreto de su éxito.

-: Nadie volverá a dañarme, nunca más – se repitió en la obscuridad de su habitación…

By Luna de Acero… con las heridas sangrando…


	6. Chapter 6

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Bien, aquí está la actu, anoche me dormí cuando me faltaba la última página. Les adelanto que se vienen dos jugosos one shots, uno mañana y otro para el sábado que será dedicado a una personita muuuuy especial (guiño para Perú). Bien, enjoy, y si pueden ya saben, déjenme sus impresiones con un bonito (o no) review.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes con obra y creación de Isayama Hajime, me estoy comiendo las uñas con los adelantos del nuevo cap, Dios!

 **Advertencia:** Lenguaje vulgar, palabras altisonantes (que lindo suena eso, jajaja), y creo que nada más. Atenti, hay lemon en el próximo cap.

Deseo Culpable 6

Cuando el avión de Eren aterrizo en el distrito Shiganshina, descendió, compró algunos chocolates en el aeropuerto y tomó un taxi a su casa. Demoró cerca de una hora. Cuando descendió aún tenía los ojos húmedos, las tres horas de vuelo y una caja de pañuelos, no habían amortiguado ni un poco su dolor.

Estaba en las afueras de la ciudad, se había criado en esa casa, prácticamente en el campo, adonde mirara tenía buenos recuerdos de esos lugares, sabía que siempre que tenía que lidiar con un gran problema, el alivio se encontraba en esa casa, en los brazos de Carla, su madre.

Su madre no le preguntó nada, le dio un gran beso en la frente y lo recibió con mucha alegría, no era así con Grisha, su padre, el hombre era parco en su trato y extremadamente intelectual, lo llenó de preguntas, insistiendo que Mikasa era una gran mujer y que estaba desaprovechando una grandiosa oportunidad.

-: Mikasa es grandiosa, eso está fuera de discusión – Le respondió Eren con tranquilidad – pero no la amo, y eso no tiene remedio. No voy a pasarme toda una vida lamentándome.

-: Estás viejo, Eren, no eres un adolescente que puede llevarse el mundo por delante – Rayos, que su padre era terco.

-: Papá, estoy por cumplir treinta, ni que me fuera a jubilar.

-: Los años pasan rápido, y la soledad no es buena para un hombre.

-: Bueno, basta, Gri – lo detuvo Carla – Deja de martirizarlo, Eren ya tomó una decisión, acéptala.

Eren estuvo casi cinco años junto a ellos, intentando sanar su corazón, se reencontró con viejas amistades, su trabajo era brillante. Pero siempre sus pensamientos volvían a Levi. Cada navidad era inevitable pensar "Ahora está cumpliendo sus 18… 19… 20… 21…"

Le había mandado mensajes de texto en cada cumpleaños, sin darse cuenta los 364 días restantes eran de espera, hasta que finalmente una navidad, completamente borracho lo llamó, para enterarse que ese número había dejado de existir hacía bastante, o al menos ahora pertenecía a una tal Jeny, o la chica le dijo que hacía tres años tenía ese número y que siempre se había preguntado quien mandaba esos extraños mensajes en navidad. Eren pensó que podría haberle contestado, pero como fuera, ya era tarde. No podía aparecerse después de 5 años y decirle que aún no podía olvidarlo… ¿Podía? Eso sonaba a acosador. La respuesta era siempre la misma, no, debía dejarlo ir, ya había sido suficiente.

Aún recordaba el aroma de su cuerpo, las expresiones del chiquillo, ahora debía ser todo un hombre. Había adquirido el hábito de fumar, Parliaments, cigarrillos franceses, los favoritos de Levi, era apenas dos o tres por las noches, se había aferrado tanto a esa costumbre últimamente.

Luego vino una gran oportunidad en la gran ciudad de Rose, para trabajar en serio con una compañía de inversionistas, un contrato fabuloso y muchos beneficios. Aceptó de inmediato, Carla tuvo que superar nuevamente una separación de su hijo.

A veces fantaseaba, que iba caminando por la calle y se lo encontraba, que estaba solo como él, que lo invitaba a un café, que le sonreía, como pocas veces le había visto, que se daban otra oportunidad como adultos. Luego se giraba para ver su cama vacía y otra vez volvía el dolor. Sin dudas era un masoquista. Seis años, y aún estaba fresco en su memoria. Recordaba sus palabras ese último día: "Llévame contigo… seré bueno…" Y las lágrimas regresaban a sus ojos, ¿cuándo dejaría de sentir esa angustia? Había cedido a sus deseos más bajos, a esos deseos que le generaban tanta culpa, aún a través de las alas del tiempo y la distancia.

Un día buscando libros para un viaje, se topó con una cubierta que le llamó la atención, un muchachito de pelo negro, vestido con uniforme escolar, el viento moviendo sus cabellos y pétalos de cerezos a su alrededor, en letras rojas y estilizadas el título rezaba: "Hasta que la primavera regrese", el autor era un tal Corazón Gótico, sintió mucha emoción cuando lo agarró, giró el libro y leyó la contracara:

"El amor no se elige, no tiene garantías, no mide consecuencias, nos convierte en ciegos y fieles seguidores de sus pasos. Richard se enamoró una primavera, la más hermosa y florida que pudiera recordar, porque a los ojos del amor, todo es maravilloso. A sus 16 años deberá decidir entre los múltiples caminos que se le presenten, y cuando el objeto de sus deseos se aleje… ¿esperará a la siguiente primavera?... ¿o tendrá el valor de salir a buscarla?..."

Definitivamente era una novela rosa, pero quería leerla, de modo que la compró. Cuando llegó a casa forró los libros en papeles de colores, no que le importara demasiado el qué dirán, pero quería leer tranquilo en el avión y luego en el barco sin miradas indiscretas que lo analizaran todo. Cuando terminó de leer la última página sintió un pequeño alivio, era imposible no haberse sentido identificado con lo que se relataba, y el final era tan dulce como para dar diabetes, pero también era esperanzador… y maravilloso. Luego de esa probada, se volvió un fanático de Corazón Gótico. Se decía a menudo que con seguridad era una mujer, una increíble y hermosa mujer, con un corazón puro y amable, que seguro estaría sonriendo la mayor parte de su día, y que merecía el cielo por llevar esos mensajes tan estimulantes y reconciliadores con la vida. Tal vez debería intentar conocerla y agradecerle en persona. Y aunque escribió un par de veces a la editorial, le respondieron un escueto email en donde le decían que el autor era muy reservado, pero que sus felicitaciones serían entregadas y que le agradecían por su interés. Fin.

Luego vinieron tres años de intenso trabajo, en donde se volvió conocido en el medio y sus habilidades financieras era requeridas por muchos. A veces miraba su lujoso departamento y se sentía extremadamente solo. Había intentado enseriarse un par de veces, una vez con una mujer empresaria, Annie, muy hermosa y de gran carácter, pero ni siquiera llegaron a un mes, y luego con Moblit, un secretario de otra empresa, el rubio era gentil, amable y bien parecido, pero no había manera, su corazón parecía haber sido embrujado, de manera que se sumergió en el trabajo y dejó de intentar tener relaciones serias. Esporádicamente salía algún bar, a ligar alguna aventura que le permitiera desahogarse un poco, pero siempre le faltaba algo al sexo que podía conseguir.

Finalmente decidió tomarse un año sábatico, tenía para entonces muchas invitaciones de prestigiosas universidades y asociaciones de comercio para dictar cursos, dar charlas, conferencias y recibir menciones honoríficas. De manera que decidió dedicarse a eso y relajarse un poco. Muchos de los pedidos provenían de Maria, una ciudad que se estaba poblando rápidamente y que necesitaba orientación para los jóvenes empresarios, estudiantes y emprendedores. Recordó vagamente que su primo Jean, vivía allí, tal vez podría visitarlo y de paso recordar tiempos pasados de su infancia. Su madre le consiguió el teléfono de su tío, y luego de un par de llamadas logró ubicarlo. Se sorprendió de lo bien que recibió la novedad su pariente, y de inmediato lo invitó a quedarse en su casa un par de días hasta que encontrara algo para él.

Armó su bolso, ya estaba acostumbrado, últimamente era una especie de nómade y partió al lugar. Maria estaba al sur, y el clima era bastante más fresco que en los otros lugares donde había vivido. Le gustó, un cambio le venía bien. Estaba relajado, feliz de haber encontrado la edición especial del último trabajo de Corazón Gótico, "Las llamas que nunca se apagan", se había devorado la mitad del libro en su viaje en el aire. Luego leyó otro poco más n el café del aeropuerto, esperando en vano que su primo se dignara ir a buscarlo. Llamó varias veces y finalmente pagó lo consumido, para tomar un taxi e ir por sus propios medios. Seguro el idiota de Jean habría salido la noche anterior y estaría durmiendo a todo pulmón.

Si el difunto presidente Jhonn Fitzgerald Kennedy le hubiera abierto la puerta, no le hubiera generado tanta conmoción como encontrarse con Levi. Fue un sacudón a su corazón. Recuerda que se le cortó la respiración por al menos un minuto.

Estaba ligeramente más alto de lo que recordaba, pero sus facciones mucho más desarrolladas, con un rictus en la comisura de sus labios y el entrecejo, producto sin duda de que estaría la mayor parte del tiempo con una mueca de disgusto, tal como en los viejos tiempos. Sus ojos… como si una ola gigantesca estuviera a punto de golpearlo, su piel de porcelana, enmarcada por el prieto de sus cabellos, con la nuca rapada como siempre pero con el flequillo mucho más largo, pero sin dejar de estar pulcro y en orden. Vestido con una camisa blanca de propaganda de jabón para la ropa y unos ceñidos pantalones de vestir negros. Todo había desaparecido alrededor, sólo podía concentrarse en la figura que estaba de pie frente a él, como si de repente el tiempo y la tierra hubieran dejado de girar. Una extraña y familiar sensación de vacío en el estómago. No recordaba ni lo que dijo, ni si Levi lo saludó primero o él después. Sólo que ingresó y casi no podía coordinar su voz porque sus pensamientos eran un torbellino sinuoso.

Luego a su primo bajando, y finalmente una espantosa confirmación: "Bueno, espero que dejes tus rencores de lado, si es que hubo alguno, porque Levi es mi novio"

Un baldazo de ácido clorhídrico hubiera sido más leve. Pero también le llamó la atención la reacción del pelinegro que miró de una manera asesina a su primo, ¿qué significó eso? Y luego la huida inmediata. Bueno, ¿qué esperaba? ¿Que lo abrazara y le dijera lo mucho que lo había extrañado? Ni en sus más retorcidos sueños. No, no Levi. Pero era inevitable, ahora sentía la imperiosa necesidad de salir a buscarlo, de invitarlo a cenar, de lograr reunirse a solas con él, como sea.

Ya era el cuarto día que estaba en la ciudad, y ni rastros del ojiazul. No se animaba a preguntarle nada directamente a Jean, que además se lo veía algo deprimido, con seguridad Levi no querría ni aparecerse por allí, e internamente eso no dejaba de brindarle un poquito de satisfacción. Por Dios que no quería verlos besarse o algo por el estilo.

Y ahora estaba como un ladrón husmeando en la lista de contactos del celular de su primo, mientras éste tomaba un relajante baño. Buscó como Ackerman, buscó como Levi, pero nada, no había rastros de algo guardado así. Suspiró y se metió en whatsapp y entonces lo encontró: "Mi bebé". Casi se atraganta con su propia saliva, y de pronto le aparecieron cien imágenes donde Jean era encontrado sin vida por un patrullero. Apretó el celular con tanta fuerza que lo sintió crujir, no, no podía romperlo. Suspiró hondo y entró a detalles del contacto para sacar el ansiado número. No pudo evitar leer la última conversación hacía dos días:

"J-: Vamos Levi, de todo te enojas…

 _L-: Hijo de puta._

J-: ¿Sigues enojado? ¿Quieres que nos encontremos en "Miguelo´s"?

 _L-: Hijo de una tonelada de mil putas._

J-: Por Dios, discúlpame de una vez, se me salió sin siquiera pensar.

 _L-: Que te jodan, idiota. No vuelvas a escribirme, hablarme o dirigirte a mi persona, jamás._

J-: Vamos, Levi, haré lo que me pidas, todas esas cosas pervertidas, TODAS, no seas así…

J-: Te necesito, no seas así…

J-: Estoy sufriendo mucho…

 _L-: Me alegro, ojalá te ahogues en lagos de agonía, océanos de profundo dolor._

J-: Iré a verte… digas lo que digas.

 _L-: Llamaré a la policía si lo haces, y sabes que voy en serio._

J-: Perdóname… por favor…

J-: Te suplicaré de rodillas… ¿Levi?

 _L-: (varios emoticones de fuck you)"_

Y no había más mensajes.

Dejó el aparato cuando escuchó la puerta del baño, internamente sentía una gran satisfacción, entonces no era su novio.

-: Oye, equino andante, me prometiste que ibas a darme un city tour y sigo esperando.

-: ¿Es mi culpa?, te la pasas dando entrevista y conferencias, no es mi culpa.

-: Guardaré algo de tiempo este fin de semana.

-: Ok.

-0-

Hacía dos días que venía pensando qué poner, y jamás quedaba conforme, después de devanarse los sesos decidió tomar el toro por las astas, lo peor que le podía pasar es que lo mandara a la mierda, y ya podía decir que estaba mentalmente preparado para eso. De manera que tomó su celular y le escribió.

E-: Ey, ¿cómo estás? ¿Tanto tiempo, no?

Estuvo cerca de quince minutos debatiéndose en si lo enviaba o no, pero finalmente lo hizo. Cerca de media hora después recibió una respuesta y casi se le cae el celular de las manos.

 _L-: ¿Quién mierda eres?_

E-: Eren

El castaño respondió de inmediato y las palomitas de aviso se colorearon de azul, bien, lo había leído. Sentía que lo consumía la ansiedad. Pero no fue sino hasta una hora después que recibió una réplica.

 _L-: ¿Cómo conseguiste mi número?_

E-: Investigué un poco.

 _L-: ¿Qué quieres?_

E-: Verte.

Esperó bastante hasta que recibió la respuesta.

 _L-: Bien, me verás._

Eren se preguntó qué rayos significaba eso.

E-: ¿Cuándo y dónde?

 _L-: Pronto._

Se quedó mirando la pantalla, perplejo y sin saber qué más decirle, pero sería mejor que le diera su espacio, era una conmoción muy grande y no iba a presionarlo, por una maldita vez quería hacer las cosas bien. El primer paso ya estaba dado, ahora debería esperar.

-0-

Jean entró silbando a la casa, con un increíble buen humor, varias bolsas de compras y una sonrisa tan grande que casi no le cabía en el rostro. Eren salía de bañarse y venía secándose el cabello.

-: Vaya, qué cambio – le dijo a su primo.

-: Sí, bueno, es que estoy muy feliz.

-: No se nota – le dijo con sarcasmo.

-: Hoy vendrá Levi a cenar, ¡vendrá a cenar! Pon el vino en la heladera por favor – le solicitó, Eren sintió que se estremecía por dentro, iba a venir, ¿pero cómo harían para charlar adecuadamente con Jean metido al medio? Bueno, tal vez era una medida de cautela, capaz Levi no estaba preparado para enfrentarlo a solas, ese pensamiento lo puso de buen humor también.

-: Por lo visto s importante para ti – dijo Eren por charlar un poco, pero la respuesta lo descolocó.

-: Bueno, importante es poco, Levi es… el amor de mi vida – El joven hablaba con alegría – Normalmente nunca le nace venir a casa… bueno, es decir, es una persona ocupada – trató de corregirse – Por eso es una ocasión especial, me luciré con la comida, ya verás.

Eren ayudó a su primo hasta que todo estuvo a punto y luego fue a cambiarse. Se puso unos jeans azules, y una camisa blanca con lunares celestes, un par de lustrados zapatos negros y su perfume favorito.

Luego se fue a la cocina para seguir ayudando, Jean estaba visiblemente nervioso, puntual como siempre a las nueve o´clock sonó el timbre. Jean salió como un tornado a atender. Ambos hombres se quedaron impresionados. Levi era… simplemente despampanante, estaba vez se había excedido, era como si su aura exhalara miles de dulces y atrayentes feromonas, estaba tan sexy que podría haberle producido una erección a un muerto… bueno, era un decir.

Llevaba una camisa de diseñador, de seda gris con bordes negros que se pegaba a su perfecta figura, los últimos botones desprendidos, lo que lograba que con los movimientos se viera un poco de su trabajado y delicioso vientre, unos ceñidos chupines negros con algunos rotos, muy cool y unos borcegos impecables para rematar, el cabello prolijamente peinado hacia atrás con gel efecto húmedo. Su caminar calculado, de pantera que hacía que no se le pudiera quitar los ojos de encima y un exquisito perfume importado. Traía una botella de fino vino en la mano, agarrada del pico y entró con mucha seguridad. Estaba tan diferente de la última vez, ahora era como si estuviera relajado y completamente a gusto.

-: Levi… - dijo Jean tratando de no babearle encima.

-: Mon amour… - le respondió en perfecto francés al rubio y acto seguido le dio un jugoso beso en la boca guindando un brazo por detrás de su cuello. Jean estaba perplejo, o más bien a punto del colapso, considerando que con Levi jamás tenía besos, a veces en el fragor de la pasión habían chocado su boca un par de veces, pero sentir esos deliciosos labios contra los suyos era el paraíso.

Luego le dedicó una coqueta sonrisa al rubio, para luego ponerse un poco más serio y dirigirse a Eren que estaba petrificado en su lugar.

-: Eren, hola – se acercó y le dio un frío beso en la mejilla, el castaño no tuvo tiempo ni de reaccionar para devolver el saludo que Levi ya estaba camino a la cocina.

-: Huele delicioso – dijo complacido - ¿Qué me preparaste esta vez?

-: Hice camarones fritos, con arroz yamani y verduras salteadas, crujientes, ese que te gusta tanto.

-: ¡Yami!, eso suena bien, ¿me das un poco? – dijo mientras se relamía y se acercaba felinamente apretando un brazo del rubio que se había ruborizado. "Maldito idiota", pensó Levi.

-: Ya está listo, toma asiento que te sirvo de inmediato. ¿Quieres que abra tu vino? Porque tengo un chardonay de estación que está muy bueno.

-: Okey, lo dejemos para más tarde, ya sabes que después me da mucha sed.

Eren quería morirse, sí, quería que lo fusilaran y lo enterraran dos metros bajo tierra… no, mejor diez. Se sentía tan fuera de lugar, y aunque sólo hubieran pasado cinco minutos ya estaba descompuesto del estómago.

Levi se sentó al lado de Jean, justo frente a Eren, que estaba abriendo la botella y sirviendo. El ojiverde intentaba estoicamente mantenerse serio y no mostrar una mala cara, pero empezaba a entender lo que se le venía. ¿Él lo había pedido, no? Verlo, y vaya que lo estaba viendo.

Cuando tuvieron los platos humeantes y las copas llenas, Levi se inclinó sobre el rubio y casi ronroneando, mientras afilaba los ojos le habló.

-: Damelo en la boca, Jean – y luego abrió sugestivamente sus labios. Ni lerdo ni perezoso su colega cortó un pedazo de camarón y lo deslizó en la abertura mientras no podía evitar que le temblaran un poco las manos – Mmm… - lanzó una exclamación exagerada el pelinegro, que aunque se estaba quemando la lengua, porque esa mierda estaba hirviendo, era capaz de tragar veneno y sonreír de ser necesario – Delicioso, gracias, cariño.

Eren movía su pierna intermitentemente y se bajó la mitad de la copa de un solo envión, para luego atiborrarse la boca, la ansiedad lo estaba contaminando. Era cierto, estaba rico, pero él podía hacer mejores platillos, seguro que sí.

La cena fue un maldito infierno para el castaño. Levi no paraba de coquetear con su primo, que poco le faltaba para convertirse en un perrito faldero completamente dominado. Apenas si pudo meter bocado en la conversación, ya que los ojos de Levi no dejaban de mirar a Jean ni por un momento. Luego vino el postre, helado de vainilla con almendras, para luego terminar con un pequeño café batido. Finalmente salieron a la hermosa galería del rubio para que Eren y Levi pudieran fumar. El pelinegro miró con algo de curiosidad a su ex cuñado cuando encendió el primer cigarrillo. Jean aprovechó para ir a lavar los platos, sabía que Levi odiaba que dejara las cosas sucias y esta noche quería complacerlo en todo… TODO…

Los otros dos se quedaron un rato en silencio, Eren hervía por dentro, pero él también sabía jugar, así que su semblante estaba bastante sereno y Levi también hervía por dentro porque no estaba logrando los resultados que buscaba.

-: ¿Así que ahora fumas? – preguntó rompiendo el hielo.

-: Sí, así es – fue la escueta respuesta, Eren evitaba mirarlo, más bien se concentraba en el agua de la piscina al frente.

-: ¿Parliaments?

-: Ajá…

-: Y… ¿a qué viniste a María?

-: A dar unas charlas y conferencias, tengo que ir la semana entrante a tu universidad.

-: Oh…

-: Así que eres profesor de lengua y literatura.

-: Sí, así es, ¿te contó Jean?

-: Sí… ¿es tu novio? – Eren no pudo evitar preguntar, aunque la intención en la pregunta era efectivamente hacerle saber que no le creía una palabra.

-: Algo así… folla como un dios – el castaño casi se atraganta por la información innecesaria, pero en cambio se limitó a exhalar un largo bostezo - ¿Ya tienes sueño?

-: Me levanté muy temprano, y mañana tengo mucho para hacer.

-: Bueno, es lo esperable, los viejos deben ir a dormir temprano y dejar la noche para los jóvenes.

Eren se mordió la lengua, acaba de decirle viejo, bien, esto iba mejorando cada vez más. Pero sabía que Levi se estaba desesperando, esos ataques directos sólo buscaban llamar su atención, por lo que se limitó a mirar aburridamente el patio. Tal como lo calculaba, Levi no pudo estar demasiado tiempo en silencio.

-: Y bien… ¿ya viste lo que querías? – No le respondió y Levi sintió una furia que le subió hasta la garganta, ¿qué demonios pasaba con ese viejo? ¿Loas años lo habían anestesiado? Debía provocarlo, debía hacer que reaccionara, caminó un poco y se apoyó contra una de las columnas de la galería – Tal vez esperabas que viniera con uniforme escolar, esas cosas son de tu gusto ¿no? Sabes, a veces me pregunto a cuantos niños le hiciste lo mismo… – dijo con aires de superioridad, y esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Eren normalmente era una persona extremadamente tranquila, pero siempre era igual, Levi lo sacaba de sus casillas. Tiró el cigarrillo y con una velocidad asombrosa lo acorraló contra el pilar y tomándolo con brusquedad del cuello para que no se pudiera mover, le estampó un feroz beso.

Levi no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar para detenerlo, de hecho se había asustado un poco por la sorpresa claro, en un punto pensó que lo acogotaría, se veía que ganas no le faltaban, pero no se esperaba esa reacción. También tuvo que soltar su cigarro y trató de zafarse, pero el otro le agarró las muñecas y lo apretó más, podía sentir toda la caliente anatomía de Eren contra su compacto cuerpo y no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío cuando la lengua atrevida del otro se deslizó dentro de su cavidad bucal. Forcejeó un poco, pero se sentía débil, el aroma del mayor lo envolvió, esos besos que sabían gloria, que incluso contra su voluntad lo doblegaban, gimió bajito ante la impetuosidad del castaño, que apenas le dio tiempo de respirar para volver a besarlo apasionadamente. Se dejó llevar, apenas unos segundos, pero finalmente logró volver a sentirse lúcido y lo empujó con fuerza para descargar un rodillazo justo en el vientre del ojiverde… como en los viejos tiempos. Eren alcanzó a alejarse un poco, pero de igual manera el impacto hizo que se cayera al piso. Si no hubiera reaccionado rápido con seguridad lo hace vomitar.

-: ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! – le dijo Levi agitado, aún con la bronca contenida.

Eren se puso de pie con lentitud y lo miró con seriedad.

-: Puedes dártela de adulto y superado, pero sigues siendo el mismo pendejo malcriado de siempre – le escupió con molestia y luego se retiró.

Levi sentía que el corazón le corría a una velocidad imposible, los labios le ardían, su cuerpo ardía, se había encendido con unos pocos segundos y estaba absolutamente cabreado de que el idiota ése aún tuviera esos efectos nefastos en él. Gruñó molesto y a paso decidido se fue a la cocina.

Jean estaba terminando con la vajilla.

-: ¿Levi? Ya termino, no te preocupes.

El pelinegro se inmiscuyó entre la bacha y el rubio y tomándolo del rostro lo besó con maestría, de inmediato sintió el bulto de Jean crecer respondiendo al estímulo.

-: Deja esta mierda, y vamos a coger ahora mismo – le habló sensualmente, pero aún molesto.

-: ¿Levi? ¿Estás bien?

-: Te quiero dentro mío, ya mismo, Jean, ¿me harás esperar?

El rubio se quitó el delantal, cerró el grifo y prácticamente lo llevó casi corriendo a la habitación.

Jamás había escuchado la cantidad de agudos que era capaz de proferir la hermosa voz del pelinegro, era en verdad asombroso. Sentía un poco de culpa porque de seguro su primo escucharía absolutamente todo lo que estaba pasando, pero la verdad era que estaba tan excitado que poco le importaba, le daría las disculpas correspondientes por la mañana.

-: ¡Aaaah, aaah, más profundo, Jean, mmm, así, así!

Ese Levi no era ni remotamente parecido al de siempre, es como si disfrutara muchísimo más que antes, y se dejaba llevar con tanta facilidad. Últimamente hasta le había costado hacerlo acabar, pero ahora se había venido dos veces y suplicaba por más, gritando como gata en celo.

-: Me ven… ¡ME VENGOOOOO, AAAAHHH!

Estuvieron casi tres horas, en una ardorosa faena de sexo sucio y revoltoso. Acabaron completamente exhaustos, pero antes que Jean se durmiera como un tronco, como era lo usual, Levi lo obligó a cambiar las sábanas y se fue a bañar.

Bajo la ducha caliente, el agua se llevaba todas sus impurezas… y sus lágrimas también…

-0-

No había lugar en la casa donde no se colaran los gemidos de Levi. Estaba tan molesto, tan enojado. Ni que le hubiera pedido matrimonio, su intención había sido conversar un poco, y ahora su curiosidad había pagado un precio demasiado alto. De solo imaginárselos, y escuchar a Levi suspirar agonizante el nombre de su primo, sintió arcadas, por lo que terminó vomitando toda la cena. Al fin decidió irse a caminar aunque fuera más de media noche, llegó hasta la plaza del barrio y se puso los auriculares mientras finalizaba el libro que había dejado a medias.

El amanecer lo encontró en las últimas páginas, entonces regresó y apenas se acortó, quedó profundamente dormido.

\- 0 -

Levi estaba nock out, no recordaba en qué momento se había dormido, pero no podía moverse entre la fatiga y un poco de dolor de cintura. Jean le llenó la cara de besos y se quejó semi dormido, mientras sus manos le pegaban para que se alejara. Jean pegó su boca a su oído.

-: Te amor, Levi, eres grandioso, quiero que seas mi pareja para toda la vida, por favor…

Se sintió levemente mal, pero muy poco, sabía que lo había usado a su conveniencia, pero hacía mucho que había dejado de sentir remordimientos por sus acciones egoístas. Sería mejor que se levantara y volara del lugar.

\- 0 -

Eren no volvió a mandarle mensajes, ni a contactarlo de ninguna manera, sabía por los parloteos de Jean que ya se había ido a un hospedaje. Estaba inquieto, ni que le importara que lo buscara, en absoluto, por él que explotara como sapo, además ahora debía velar por su hermana que llegaba esa misma tarde. La situación le producía sentimientos encontrados, por un lado se sentía en la obligación de ayudarla, por otro lado sabía que no se lo merecía, los casi cuatro años que había convivido con ella cuando volvió de la casa de los Smith, habían sido una completa tortura. Aún así no podía darle la espalda.

-: ¿Escuchaste, Levi? – le dijo Jean y el ojiazul lo miró aburrido.

-: ¿Qué?

-: Qué pasado mañana es mi cumpleaños, haré un pequeño festejo en casa, ¿vendrás, cierto?

Bueno, tal vez fuera el idiota de su primo, todavía tenía la sangre en el ojo, y si podía hacer algo para incomodarlo o incordiarlo, claro que lo haría.

-: Lo pensaré – dijo volviendo a corregir los trabajos que tenía enfrente, aunque estaba seguro de que iría sólo para ver hasta donde llegaba la paciencia del castaño. Jean se retiró con un saludo que no se molestó en devolver.

Ya verás Eren, vas a arrepentirte de haberme abandonado, te devolveré cada una de las puñaladas con las que destrozaste mi corazón. Quiero verte sufrir, quiero que te retuerzas de dolor…

-0-

Llegaron al departamento, era amplio y pulcro, como era de esperarse. Levi llevó las maletas a una de las habitaciones, era preciosa, con un amplio balcón y una mullida cama de dos plazas, además tenía un televisor plano y una pequeña biblioteca.

-: Bueno, esta será tu habitación, puedes hacer y disponer de todo lo que hay en la casa, excepto mi cuarto y la habitación de estudio a la cual te prohíbo que entres. Están con llave, así que no insistas. Petra vendrá por la tarde, te traerá efectivo para que te puedas mover y la cita con el doctor Pixis del Hospital Colosos, es el mejor de la región y le tengo confianza. Lo que sea que necesites en cuanto a dinero, llamas a Petra y lo gestionas. Yo trabajo en la universidad por las tardes, así que no voy a estar. ¿Necesitas algo más?

Mikasa miró con timidez alrededor, a veces el karma era extraño, estaba en la casa de Levi, bajo los términos de él y dependiendo completamente de su ayuda. Aunque lo que más anhelaba en esos momentos era un abrazo de su hermano, realmente lo necesitaba para no desmoronarse del todo, pero al ver esos fríos ojos se daba cuenta que sería imposible… tal vez, se lo merecía después de todo.

-: Gracias, Levi, realmente no tengo palabras para expresar mi gratitud.

-: No lo hagas, no necesito de tu agradecimiento, tómalo como que te devuelvo el favor de haber tenido que cuidar de mí. Es eso, un ajuste de cuentas. Bien, me tengo que ir. Aquí te dejo una copia de la llave – dijo alcanzándoselas – Adiós.

Mikasa se sentó en la cama, tomó un almohadón y lo abrazó, mientras sendas gotas cristalinas se desprendían de sus obscuros ojos.

By Luna de Acero… con el alma en silencio…


	7. Chapter 7

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Bue, lo traje antes de tiempo y son las 1:30 am, así que me voy a dormir, espero levantarme y que esté lleno de sus hermosos reviews, jajaja, ojalá. Mañana publico el one shot omegaverse, veremos que onda con esa vaina, je, a ver si les gusta. Me cuentan que les pareció este cap? Besitos de dulce de leche amores, Luna.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Isayama Hajime, que me dejó con la cabeza trastornada con el último cap, bueno, mientras viva Levi todo joya.

 **Advertencia:** Lemon mis amores, yo sé que lo esperaban, je, me dicen si les gustó?

Deseo Culpable 7

Colgó la llamada, mirando la pantalla seriamente. Ya hacía un buen tiempo recibía esporádicamente llamadas de un número desconocido, siempre era lo mismo, por más que preguntara, insultara o se quedara callado no obtenía respuesta, solo una pesada respiración se escuchaba del otro lado. Sería una o dos veces a la semana, siempre por las noches. Pero realmente no les daba importancia.

Se miró al espejo, como siempre estaba impecable, esta vez con unos jeans blancos y un buzo de hilo negro cuello en v, algo holgado, que dejaba sus clavículas expuestas y dejaban sobresaliendo las puntas de sus dedos, unas converse rojas y el cabello pulcramente peinado como siempre. Suspiró pesado, ese atuendo le quitaba años, ¿qué estaba haciendo?

-: ¿Vas a salir? – la frágil voz de Mikasa se coló desde la puerta, no iba a entrar, lo respetaba.

-: Es el cumpleaños de un colega, voy unas horas y vuelvo. ¿Estás bien? – dijo al notar su palidez.

-: Sí, algo… cansada, los exámenes son agotadores.

-: ¿Cómo va eso? – dijo el pelinegro acercándose a su hermana, estaba preocupado, aunque trataba de disimularlo.

-: Pues, hay que esperar, hasta la semana entrante, el Dr Pixis dijo que iba a tener para entonces algunas alternativas de tratamientos…

-: Quieres… mmm… Si me avisas con tiempo podría acompañarte…

Incómodo, el ambiente era tenso, pero la mujer le sonrió con verdadera alegría y nostalgia.

-: Significaría… mucho para mí si pudieras.

-: Bien, avisa a Petra para que me organice la agenda, iré. Oye… mira, muchas cosas pasaron entre nosotros, así que… dejemos todo esa mierda de lado, nos focalicemos en tu salud, ¿de acuerdo?

Mikasa agachó la cabeza y sendas lágrimas se deslizaron de sus ojos, Levi cedió y la abrazó con fuerza, la mujer le devolvió el gesto y lloró un buen rato sobre su hombre.

-: No estás sola, estaré contigo, hallaremos la manera, será así… así que… no pienses tonterías…

-: Lo haré, gracias… ¡Dios, Levi, te extrañé tanto!

El hombre sintió que sus sentimientos se removían, que la muralla electrificada a su alrededor cedía, y le molestaba, pero se lo permitiría, ella merecía una oportunidad.

-0-

Levi estaba sentado en un rincón conversando con un colega, o mejor dicho haciéndose el de conversar, porque muy disimuladamente sus ojos seguían la figura de cierto ojiverde de piel levemente bronceada. Estaba rodeado de tres mujeres que no le daban respiro, asquerosas zorras, les faltaba lanzarle lengüetazos cual perras en celo, como sea.

Jean se le había acercado muchas veces, siempre con un vaso diferente en la mano, y a medida que bebía más y más se ponía más osado. Se fue a tomar aire al patio y a fumar, le abrumaba la cantidad de gente yendo y viniendo, ensuciando todo, la música apestaba y estaba fuerte. Se apostó en un rincón y no supo de donde Jean se le acercó y lo abrazó por la cintura.

-: ¿Qué haces, idiota? – lo amonestó molesto.

-: Levi, estás tan hermoso, tengo ganas de devorarte – decía mientras torpemente trataba de besarlo en el cuello.

-: Suéltame – dijo el pelinegro empujándolo – Me das asco.

-: ¡Rayas, Levi! Es mi maldito cumpleaños, ¿te mataría ser agradable por una puta vez?

-: Ya fui agradable el otro día, y no sueñes con que se repita.

-: Te amo – le dijo con seguridad a pesar de que estaba algo afectado por el alcohol. Levi ni siquiera se inmutó, prendió otro cigarro y le dio una fuerte pitada - ¿Me estás escuchando?

-: Sí, lo hago, no grites, estoy al lado tuyo, idiota.

-: Dije que te amo – Levi se encogió de hombros - ¿No vas a decir nada?

-: ¿Qué debo decir? ¿Gracias?

Jean sintió un nudo en la garganta y sus ojos se aguaron.

-: Vamos, Jean, ¿vas a llorar?, maldita sea. Fui claro contigo, desde el principio, no quiero relaciones estables, no me interesan, dijiste que estaba bien, que era suficiente, ahora mírate.

-: Sé lo que dije, pero el corazón no es algo que uno dirige a su antojo, no es una maldita máquina. Y no me digas que no sabías lo que sentía por ti, lo sabías perfectamente.

-: Pues así como te enamoraste, vas y te desenamoras, así se sencillo. Deja de hacer una escena y ve con tus invitados.

-: Eres tan cruel y frío… Dame una oportunidad, te lo suplico, no me destroces de esta manera.

Levi suspiró hastiado y rodó los ojos.

-: ¿Lo ves, idiota? Te lo dije, una y cien veces, por esto es que no quería seguir cogiendo contigo, mierda, ¿qué rayos le pasa al mundo?

-: Eres un hijo de puta, Levi – dijo Jean para alejarse del lugar. Levi siguió fumando tranquilo.

-: ¿Problemas en el paraíso? – la voz tan familiar lo sobresaltó un poco.

-: Deja de escuchar conversaciones ajenas, Jaeger.

-: Realmente me da pena mi pobre primo, eres un experto en romper corazones.

-: Pues será que tuve un buen maestro, ¿no? – Apenas escupió la respuesta se quiso cortar la lengua, ¿realmente había dicho eso?

Eren se acercó y Levi le dio la espalda.

-: Quería hablar contigo, por eso pedí verte. Quería decirte, que ese día en el aero-

-: No hables del pasado – Levi lo interrumpió – No me interesa en absoluto, si estás arrepentido o no, si hubieras hecho algo diferente o no, no cambiará las cosas, deja el tema en paz. Tomaste una decisión y ya. Ahora somos personas diferentes. No quiero escucharte.

-: No te culpo si me odias… a veces yo también lo hago.

-: Busca un maldito psicoanalista, entonces – Levi se alejó, no quería escuchar más nada, era demasiado doloroso. Su interior era un caos, quería llamar la atención de Eren, pero apenas lo hacía huía, y lo estaba afectando más de lo que le hubiera gustado.

La fiesta fue un desastre, a las cuatro de la mañana se había ido casi todos, y Jean estaba completamente borracho. Levi intentó llevarlo a su habitación, pero lo cierto es que apenas podía moverse.

-: ¡Vamos inútil de mierda! ¡Pon de tu parte! Pesas más que una ballena, vamos.

Jean se detuvo a medio camino, tembló un poco y luego…

-: ¡Aaaarrrghhh!

El contundente grito hizo que Eren soltara la bolsa donde estaba guardando la basura de la fiesta y fuera corriendo. La cara de terror de Levi era innegable, tenía parte de su inmaculado pantalón lleno de vómito de su pariente, al igual que las zapatillas, y apenas podía sostener a Jean que seguía vomitando como la fuente de una plaza. De inmediato tomó a Jean por debajo de los brazos mientras Levi se alejaba asqueado, temblando de la impresión. Cuando su primo terminó, lo arrastró al baño, donde largó la ducha con agua tibia, le sacó la ropa y lo dejó semi sentado con el agua chorreándole encima.

Fue a su habitación buscó algunas prendas y fue donde Levi que estaba pálido, y visiblemente descompuesto.

-: Toma, para que te cambies, usa el baño de mi habitación, hay toallas limpias, yo me encargaré de Jean y de limpiar su desastre.

Levi aceptó con manos temblorosas, casi que se pone a vomitar él también, así de asqueroso era. De modo que decidió hacer caso sin rechistar. Eren bañó a su primo, lo secó y lo llevó a la habitación, alcanzó a ponerle unos bóxers nuevos y lo arropó, mientras roncaba a todo pulmón.

Luego volvió al living, baldeó la sala y se encargó de sacar todo y de paso limpiar el piso. En media hora tuvo al lugar reluciente. Luego fue a la cocina a seguir con las botellas y lo demás. Levi se apareció, traía la ropa vomitada en las manos. Se fue al lavadero para ponerla a lavar. Eren lo miró detenidamente, verlo con su ropa, que le quedaba algo grande le trajo muchos recuerdos. Luego el pelinegro se acercó y se puso a lavar los vasos, copas y platos que habían quedado sucios.

Sin decirse nada, estuvieron limpiando por al menos una hora, hasta que la casa quedó decente.

-: Le haré pagar por esto – masculló el más bajo en un gruñido.

-: ¿Un café? – le ofreció Eren, el ojiazul asintió y luego fue a sentarse en los sofás del comedor.

Al poco rato se apareció el mayor con la tazas humeando. Levi miró un libro en los compartimentos de la mesa ratona y lo tomó entre sus manos.

-: Pfff, no sabía que Jean leyera esta porquería – dijo mirando despectivamente el tomo.

-: No es de Jean – aclaró Eren y Levi lo miró sin entender – Que ese libro no es de Jean, es mío.

-: No jodas, ¿tú lees esto? De seguro te lo obsequiaron.

-: No, yo lo compré. Amo a Corazón Gótico – esa simple frase hizo que Levi se ruborizara, y Eren no entendió su reacción – Hace unos años leí "hasta que la primavera regrese", lo disfruté tanto que desde entonces me he vuelto su fan. Tengo todos sus libros, las colecciones limitadas, todo lo que sale, me ha cautivado por completo.

-: Es basura – dijo el pelinegro arrojando el libro sobre la mesa despectivamente – Como profesional de la literatura, puedo decirte que este tipo solo escribe pura mierda.

-: ¿Tipo? ¿Cómo sabes que es un tipo? Siempre pensé que era una mujer.

-: ¿Una mujer? ¿Y por qué una mujer? – Preguntó curioso Levi.

-: Bueno, tiene una forma suave de relatar los hechos, siempre describe tan perfectamente los sentimientos – tomó el libro entre sus manos y acarició las tapas – No soy un profesional de la literatura, no entiendo en qué te basas para criticar su obra, ¿has leído alguno?

Levi se rio abiertamente y Eren quedó desconcertado. Luego carraspeo y volvió a su expresión apática de siempre.

-: Sé bastante como para opinar al respecto. Créeme, sólo vende espejitos de colores, incauta bobos.

-: Oh – dijo Eren poniéndose de pie y yendo a sentarse en el otro extremo del sofá que ocupaba Levi, el hombre lo miro de reojo con desconfianza – Eso me pone en la categoría de bobo, supongo.

-: Como si necesitaras un libro para darte cuenta, prácticamente lo tienes tatuado en la frente.

-: Bueno – dijo Eren abriendo el libro en cualquier parte y repasando las páginas – prefiero ser un bobo con una esperanza de ser feliz, que un intelectual superado, pero amargado.

Levi giró su cabeza y lo miró con bronca, Eren se semi sonrió esperando el próximo ataque. Pero mientras Levi pensaba, el ojiverde apoyó sus manos y se sentó más al medio del sofá, el pelinegro casi se pone de pie ante el acercamiento repentino.

-: ¿Qué pasa, Levi? – El moreno arrastró todas las letras de su nombre con sensualidad, saboreándolo en sus labios - ¿Me tienes miedo?

El pelinegro recogió sus piernas contra su pecho y lo miró afilando los ojos.

-: ¿Debería? – le preguntó provocativamente.

Ahora era una lucha de miradas, Levi le demostraría que no le afectaba en lo más mínimo su cercanía, las gotas húmedas se escurrían de sus cabellos y eran atrapadas por la toalla blanca sobre sus hombros. Eren estiró su mano y Levi tuvo que apelar a todo su autocontrol para no saltar como un resorte. El castaño tomó el borde de la remera y mirándolo fijo le habló.

-: Mi ropa siempre quedó muy bien en tu cuerpo…

Eren abrió grande sus ojos cuando vio los hermosos pómulos de Levi teñirse de un suave rosa. Entonces lo acorraló con sus brazos.

-: ¿Qué mierda crees que haces? – dijo el pelinegro con una fría y mortal mirada.

-: ¿Me odias?

-: Por supuesto que lo hago – respondió de inmediato el más bajo.

-: ¿Quieres pegarme? ¿Eso te haría sentir mejor?

-: Lo que en verdad me gustaría, es ver tu tumba – Levi era un puto dios del autocontrol, porque por dentro el corazón le latía a una velocidad imposible.

-: Entonces… te ofrezco mi vida para que la tomes… - susurró Eren sobre los labios de Levi - ¿Quieres que te traiga un cuchillo? Haré lo que sea, para aplacar tu dolor…

-: ¿Quién dijo que me duele, idiota? – Ahora estaba temblando y su voz ya no sonaba tan fría – No te creas tan importante… no lo eres… no eres nada…

Eren terminó la distancia y lo besó, prácticamente lo aplastó con su peso, mientras una de sus manos lo apretaba desde la nuca para que no se alejara, no tuvo que exigir demasiado porque la dulce boca del más joven se abrió con docilidad. La emoción lo estremeció desdelo más profundo de su cuerpo, esa sensación estimulante, como el adicto que prueba de nuevo la droga, y aún más deliciosa porque Levi estaba cooperando, no lo hacía por la fuerza, lo hacía porque quería.

La sensación cálida que se expandía desde su vientre le contamina todo el cuerpo, como el viajero que retorna al hogar después de mucho tiempo, reconocer de nuevo el cuerpo menudo, caliente, en apariencia frágil, el moreno le imprimió mayor pasión al beso y pronto estaban jadeando.

Eren delineó el contorno de una de las preciosas piernas de Levi y capturó su tobillo con fuerza para tirar con determinación y arrastrarlo por completo debajo de él.

-: ¡Ummph! – el brusco movimiento tomó por sorpresa al pelinegro que lo miró sorprendido, pero Eren no le dio tiempo a réplicas porque se inmediato se posicionó sobre él, entre sus extremidades y volvió a besarlo con ganas. Levi cerró los ojos, derrotado, no podía negarse, se sentía estúpidamente débil, mientras esa boca carnosa le devoraba el cuello y las clavículas, enterró sus finos y blancos dedos en la mata desordenada de cabellos del mayor. Esa sensación de hormigueo en las yemas de sus dedos, la asfixia que lo inundaba como en oleadas, porque el aire no le alcanzaba.

El ojiverde descendió mientras sus manos arrastraban la remera hacia arriba dejando el pecho de Levi a la vista. Se hubiera quedado admirándolo un buen rato, pero sabía que no podía detenerse, en el preciso segundo que vacilara Levi volvería a escaparse, no, no lo dejaría. Apretó con fuerza los rosados pezones, mientras su boca hacía estragos en el estómago del menor. Esos gemidos contenidos, los movimientos erráticos, los espasmos de su piel blanca y delicada, todo era condenadamente erótico, esto es lo que él deseaba, lo que siempre había anhelado, lo que jamás encontraría en otros brazos, en otras bocas, porque le pertenecía a Levi, era de él, ahora y para siempre. Esto era la confirmación de sus dudas.

Se esmeró, quería hacerlo gozar, quería desarmarlo con sus besos, quería verlo tiritando de lujuria, iba a doblegarlo, a mostrarle con su cuerpo lo que el otro no podía aceptar con palabras. Lamió el hueso de su cadera, para mordisquearlo luego, mientras una de sus manos tiraba de los pantalones hacia abajo. Luego comenzó a dar bruscos chupetones justo a unos centímetros de la erección de Levi que se retorcía y se mordía los labios de puro placer. Lo iba a disfrutar, lo iba a saborear por completo, iba a tomarse su tiempo. Diez años, imaginándolo, diez años soñando como sería, y se daba cuenta que no se había resignado, que siempre mantuvo viva la secreta esperanza de volverlo a ver, hubiera querido darle más tiempo, ¡mierda! Si apenas era la tercera vez que se lo cruzaba. Pero es que ya no podía esperar más, estaba sediento, de su piel, de sus expresiones.

La urgencia lo invadió de repente y terminó de sacarle el pantalón a tirones, engulló su erección de una sola vez y Levi se arqueó ante la sensación. Tensó la mandíbula por un momento, apretando sus perfectos y blancos dientes, mientras gruñía satisfecho. Eren era un animal, siempre era así, cuando se excitaba demasiado se volvía una bestia en la cama. Ya no quería pensar más, sólo quería sentir, estaba completamente caliente, ¡joder! Que sentía que el sofá iba a arder de seguir así. Sintió uno de sus largos dedos abriéndose paso en su cuerpo e instintivamente abrió más sus piernas.

-: ¡Ya, suficiente! – Dijo dándole un tirón a su flequillo, necesitaba que lo soltara un momento o se vendría indefectiblemente - ¡Eren!

El moreno abrió sus espectaculares ojos y miró fijamente a Levi, aún con su falo entre sus labios, lo lamió un buen rato, dándole vagas bombeadas con la mano, mientras mordisqueaba su prepucio. El más bajo se retorcía por completo, mientras ya sentía dos dedos dentro abriéndose paso y expandiéndolo haciendo movimientos de tijeras.

-: ¡Basta! – dijo incorporándose y alejando de una vez al castaño – Me toca a mí.

Eren estaba completamente sorprendido, y se excitó aún más si es que podía. Levi lo desvistió con prisa, con apuro, velozmente, quería su piel, necesitaba probar ese delicioso sabor. Eren se sentó en al medio y Levi se deslizó entre sus piernas. Se lamió la palma de su mano derecha todo ante la atenta mirada del ojiverde, y luego empezó a masturbarlo con esa mano mientras se relamía. Él también lo haría delirar, era como una lucha por ver quién dominaba al otro, quien le daba más placer al otro. Lo engulló despacio, albergándolo tanto como podía con su boca, vaya que había olvidado lo grande que era. Delineó con la punta de su lengua las venas a lo largo de esa poderosa erección, arrancándole gemidos a Eren, que levantaba instintivamente las caderas. Finalmente le dio lo que esperaba, tragándolo hasta llevarlo hasta su campanilla. El castaño sentía que su boca de llenaba de saliva, de sólo ver esa erótica expresión en Levi.

-: Tan hermoso… - susurró mientras acariciaba la perfecta mandíbula.

Después de más de diez minutos de placentera faena, Levi lo liberó, su boca le ardía y sus labios también, tenía el mentón y parte de su cuello brillosos en una mezcla entre el líquido pre seminal de Eren y sus propios fluidos. Eren lo tomó por debajo de las axilas y lo atrajo contra su pecho, para besarlo con voracidad.

Levi enredó sus musculosas piernas alrededor de la cintura del más alto, sus erecciones frotándose. Eren las apretó con su mano y masajeó mientras sus labios no se despegaban.

-: ¡Joder! – Masculló el pelinegro – Mételo de una vez.

-: ¿Ansioso? – resopló Eren caliente, y con facilidad se puso de pie, giró el cuerpo de Levi y lo dejó sobre el sofá, las rodillas en el piso y sus caderas levantadas. Se puso detrás y magreó sus nalgas. Sus dedos se hundían en la caliente y tersa epidermis, abrió sus nalgas y enterró su cabeza.

-: ¡Aaargh! ¡No, no lo hagas, no! Su-sucio… per… ah, ah, pervertido.

No había cambiado en absoluto, pensó el castaño, mientras enterraba la lengua más y más profundo en la rosada cavidad, Levi estaba temblando por completo apretando el sofá con sus manos, los nudillos blancos. Eren se incorporó resoplando agitado, escupió en su mano y embadurnó su falo. Levi lo miró sobre su hombro, los pómulos encendidos, expectante a su próximo movimiento.

Eren apretó su entrada y sus miradas se conectaron.

-: Des… despacio, ah, ah… - dijo el más bajo agitado.

Pero Eren entró bruscamente de un fuerte y solo empujón, haciendo que los anillos de carne se expandieran de golpe y lo engulleran casi por completo. Levi gritó y de inmediato se vino copiosamente, mientras hundía el rostro en el la mullida superficie.

-: A ti… ah, ah, ah… no… ah, no te gusta… ah, despacio… ah – Le aclaró Eren esperando que los espasmos de placer del pelinegro menguaran un poco. Luego empezó un vaivén de hondas, espaciadas y lentas embestidas, Levi se arqueaba una y otra vez, completamente entregado, sus ojos se ponían blancos, y su boca botaba su caliente aliento.

En pocos minutos Levi estaba duro de nuevo, Eren salió rápidamente de su interior, lo giró otra vez con facilidad, Levi empezaba a sentirse como una especie de marioneta entre sus fuertes manos y brazos, y volvió a hundirse en él, desde esa posición no se perdía un solo gesto del pelinegro. Y además podía besarlo a su antojo, le lamía las orejas metiendo su lengua en cada recoveco, sabía que era un punto débil de Levi, quien empezó a gemir ruidosamente.

Lo tomó por sorpresa, cuando con asombrosa facilidad Eren se puso de pie, llevándolo a cuestas, se tuvo que abrazar de su cuello y apretar las piernas sobre su cintura para no caer. Eren lo golpeó un poco contra la pared para poder apoyarse un poco, metió sus brazos por dentro de sus piernas apoyándose en la fría superficie y ahí lo tenía a su merced. Aceleró las embestidas, mientras el falo de Levi rebotaba entre sus estómagos por la fuerza con que lo hacía.

Levi apretó su agarre y enterró sus dedos en el cabello del ojiverde para tirar con fuerza.

-: Len… ah, ah, ¡aaaargh! ¡Más lento, idiota! – su voz se escuchaba agonizante – ¡Joder, baja la velocidad! ¡AH, AH, AH, AH!

Más le rogaba que fuera despacio, más duro le daba Eren, conocía a la perfección esas expresiones. Conocía sus límites y sabía que le estaba dando justo lo que el más bajo esperaba, y para ser sincero, lo estaba disfrutando como nunca. Le estuvo dando sin piedad contra la pared por un buen rato, tal vez sería el momento, la adrenalina, no sabía, pero no se sentía para nada cansado. Levi era perfecto, perfecto para su cuerpo, perfecto de tamaño, simplemente perfecto.

-: ¡Eren,Eren… ah, ERENNNN! – El pelinegro no aguantaba más, sus cuerpos estaban sudados y resbalosos, y sentía que iba a caerse en cualquier momento - ¡Por favor!

El mayor entendiendo el mensaje, lo llevó de la misma manera al sofá donde cayó sentado y agitado a más no poder. Levi se acomodó a horcajadas y comenzó a moverse deliciosamente, llevando el falo de Eren justo a su punto de placer, el jodido gigante tenía la media justa para golpearlo ahí. Eren lo besó apasionadamente y Levi se arqueó de nuevo recibiendo la segunda descarga de placer de la noche, casi amanecer porque eran más de las seis de la mañana. Al estremecerse con su segundo orgasmo, apretó poderosamente la hombría de Eren que echó la cabeza atrás y se unió a su éxtasis.

Levi cayó desplomado sobre el torso de Eren, las piernas las sentía débiles, todo en general, Eren acarició rítmicamente su espalda mientras sus respiraciones se acompasaban.

-: Eres perfecto… - susurró quedo…

-0-

Se mordisqueaba el pulgar, mientras Eren dormía plácidamente a su lado. Después de follar como bestias en brama, Eren acomodó y limpió el sofá lo mejor que pudo y lo llevó en su espalda hasta la ducha, donde lo lavó con delicadeza. El pelinegro no dijo nada, se dejó hacer sin rechistar. Estaba demasiado agotado para quejarse. Pero ahora era de día y sus acciones le pesaban un poco, sin contar que estaban en la maldita casa de Jean, que se despertaría en cualquier momento. Salió de entre las sábanas, para ir a chequear que su ropa ya estuviera seca (Eren se había encargado de sacarla del lavarropas y pasarla por el secarropas). Le dolía un poco al caminar, sin duda había sido un exceso. Se cambió en el lavadero y cuando salió a la cocina Eren estaba preparando café.

-: ¿Quieres? – Dijo acercándole la taza humeante – Tibio y con poca azúcar, ¿no?

-: Y un poco de leche – la voz de Levi salía quebrada y ronca, el castaño se sintió orgulloso de ser causante de eso.

-: ¿No fue suficiente con la de anoche? – Habló a modo de burla pero la mirada antártica de Levi lo hizo retroceder – Lo siento, lo siento, mal chiste.

Luego de tomar el café, Levi se puso los zapatos y buscó sus pertenecías.

-: Te acompañaré afuera – ofreció Eren y el otro no dijo nada, como siempre se levantaba de malas.

Cuando llegaron al estacionamiento del edificio Levi abrió sus ojos, mientras una ola de ira lo invadía. Su auto negro, su precioso Bora Vento, estaba lleno de grafitis de un intenso color rojo, frases escritas con odio: "Levi puta alzada, zorra maldita, Levi sufre, Levi es una mujerzuela…" y cosas por el estilo.

-: ¡Pero qué mierda! – gritó el más bajo mirando con odio el desastre.

-: Hablaré con el portero y veré si puede revisar las cintas de seguridad – dijo Eren cruzándose de brazos – Parece que hiciste enojar a alguien.

-: ¿Qué? No me metí con nadie que tuviera pareja, ¿tú no estarás casado, o si? – Dijo mirando de soslayo al más alto.

-: No, ni siquiera estuve una relación tan seria desde… bueno, hace mucho. Sin embargo, esto es preocupante, ¿de verdad no sospechas de alguien? ¿Algún alumno furioso, algo?

-: Mis alumnos me odian, pero no creo que llegaran tan lejos como para seguirme, ¡rayos!

-: No te preocupes, un mecánico me enseñó como sacar esas pinturas sin dañar el esmalte del vehículo, solo necesitamos ir a una casa de pinturas. Te ayudaré con eso.

-: Primero debo volver a casa – dijo mirando su reloj – Prometí llevar a Mikasa al… médico – Ni siquiera había medido sus palabras.

-: ¿Mikasa?

-: Sí, está en mi casa… vino porque está muy enferma y estamos buscando ayuda.

-: Oh, ¿qué tiene?

-: Cáncer de útero.

-: Lo siento – dijo Eren sintiéndolo de verdad.

-: Como sea…

-: Entonces te llamaré un taxi, ¿te parece bien?

-: De acuerdo…

Cuando Levi se estaba subiendo al auto Eren lo tomó con suavidad de la muñeca, el pelinegro lo miró con curiosidad.

-: Oye… ¿puedes aceptar una cena? Realmente tenemos que hablar.

-: Escribe a mi celular, tengo una semana ocupada… veré si tengo un espacio.

Eren sonrió de oreja a oreja, como si se hubiera sacado la lotería, Levi levantó su dedo índice y deletreó sobre la frente del mayor cuatro letras: B-O-B-O.

-: Sí, lo soy – dijo el ojiverde sin que la sonrisa lo abandonara, Levi sacudió la cabeza y se subió por fin. Mientras lo llevaban a su casa, una leve sonrisa se pintó en sus labios también.

-0-

Estaban en el pulcro consultorio de Pixis, que tenía los informes de los estudios en sus manos. Levi apretaba la mano de su hermana tratando de transmitirle su fuerza.

-: Bien, veamos, hay buenas y malas noticias.

-: Las malas – pidió Mikasa.

-: El tumor ha tomado el útero y parte del ovario derecho.

-: ¿Las buenas? – preguntó Levi que aunque no lo aparentaba estaba afectado.

-: Está encapsulado, miren – dijo sacando un libro de la pequeña biblioteca detrás suyo y mostrándole unas imágenes – A veces avanza agresivamente, esparciéndose como una tela de araña, ese es el peor, pero cuando se encapsula, retirarlo es mucho más sencillo. Creo que tenemos muy buenos pronósticos para una operación, y luego un tratamiento con quimio terapia. Eso debería funcionar.

-: Eso significa que… extirparán…

-: Lo siento, niña – dijo el hombre mirándola con pena – Pero debemos hacerlo y no perder más tiempo. Esto te dejará estéril.

Mikasa sollozó y Levi puso uno de sus brazos sobre sus hombros.

-: Al menos vivirás, y siempre está la posibilidad de adoptar – trató de sonar conciliador el galeno.

-: Muy bien, entonces ¿cuál es el siguiente paso? – preguntó el pelinegro.

-: Hay que hacer varios estudios y preparar la operación.

-: Puedes hacerlo – le dijo Levi infundiéndole confianza a la mujer – No te dejaré sola, estaré a tu lado todo el tiempo. No te preocupes por lo gastos, yo me ocuparé de todo.

Mikasa lloró incluso aún más. Pixis pidió un té y le alcanzó un calmante.

Luego de recibir las instrucciones y de recibir las órdenes con los medicamentos a comprar, se retiraron del lugar. Levi la llevó a una bonita cafetería en el centro de la ciudad.

-: Vamos, prueba ese capucchino, te pondrá de buen humor, ya verás…

-: Yo no merezco nada de esto… después de… después de todo… todo lo que te hice – la mujer hipaba y las lágrimas caían sin parar – Soy de lo peor… te juzgué tan duramente…

-: Ya, tranquila, te dije que dejaras el pasado atrás, yo haré lo mismo – Sacó unas servilletas y se sentó a su lado para secar su rostro – Todos hemos cometido errores, no seas tan dura contigo, ya no siento rencor… ya no más… Siempre serás mi amada hermana, Mika – Levi sentía que a medida que hablaba su cuerpo se liberaba de una pesada carga, no lo hacía para satisfacerla simplemente, lo que decía era de verdad. La mujer lo miró y encontró que sus ojos eran sinceros.

-: Eres el mejor hermano del mundo… - susurró la pelinegra – Perdóname, Levi, por favor, perdóname… porque yo no puedo.

-: Debes hacerlo, ya te lo dije – dijo limpiando su rostro con sus pulgares – Hagamos nuevos recuerdos, Mika – la mujer sentía que el corazón se aceleraba cada vez que escuchaba que la llamaba de esa cariñosa manera, hacía ya tantos años que no lo hacía – Empecemos de nuevo, ¿si?

-: Sí – la mujer sonrió por primera vez en mucho tiempo, aliviada, sintiéndose querida y protegida, Besó en la frente a su hermano y lo abrazó con ganas. Levi sonrió – Cuéntame – le pidió.

-: ¿Eh? – atinó a decir el hombre sin entender.

-: Cuéntame, qué te pasó, estás muy contento.

Levi sintió que se le coloreaban los pómulos. ¿Tan fácil era de leer?

-: Otro día… aún no estoy seguro…

-: ¿Estás interesado en alguien?

El corazón de Levi saltó ansioso en su pecho.

-: Otro día, ya deja de fastidiar, y vamos toma el capucchino que se va a enfriar.

-: Está bien, pero prométeme que me mantendrás al tanto.

-: Sí, lo que sea.

-0-

Sostenía el celular contra su oído, miró el reloj, las dos de la mañana, y la respiración estaba allí.

-: ¿Qué jodida mierda quieres, imbécil? – le dijo con la voz calma y controlada - ¿Tú eres el que intentó arruinar mi auto?

Se sobresaltó al escuchar una estrepitosa carcajada, como la de los villanos y la llamada se cortó. Suspiró cansado, esa situación lo estaba alarmando, ¿quién mierda era? ¿Y qué tenía en contra de él? Pero por más que se devanaba los sesos nada venía a su mente. Dejó el celular cargando sobre la mesa de luz y trató de conciliar el sueño.

By Luna de Acero… comiéndose las uñas y con miedo…

POR CIERTO, PUEDEN ENCONTRAR TODOS LOS FICS EN MI PLATAFORMA DE WATTPAD, ME ENCUENTRAN COMO LunadeAcero7, si fueran tan amables me recomiendan? Gracias amores!


	8. Chapter 8

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Bien, capítulo algo corto (diez páginas justas), corto y todo me llevó más de cuatro horas de ardua tarea, pero es que era imposible agregarle algo más, quería que se quedaran con un par de dudas... teorías conspirativas, vengan a mí! No se enojen y please tengan paciencia, actualizo lo más rápido que puedo. Por favor, díganme qué les pareció esta entrega, es ultra mega archi importante saber sus opiniones. Y pleaseeee, paciencia. Otro aviso, como mucho al fic le quedan dos capítulos más, por lo que sean bienvenidos a la recta final. Fin del comunicado.

.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Isayama "La llama asesina" Hajime.

 **Advertencia:** un poco de Angs, solo eso.

.

Se estipuló que la operación sería en dos semanas, hasta entonces Mikasa tendría que seguir un estricto control de antibióticos, hacerse cuantiosa cantidad de estudios y llevar una estricta dieta.

Levi estaba nervioso, realmente esperaba que la operación saliera bien. Por otro lado tenía que hablar con Jean, el rubio lo había invitado a tomar un café y le pareció la oportunidad perfecta.

-: Este lugar me encanta – dijo su colega mientras revolvía su taza – Deberías probar el cheeke cake de frutos rojos, es en verdad una maravilla.

-: Lo haré – respondió Levi, que estaba más callado que de costumbre.

-: ¿Te sucede algo? Oye, por cierto, necesito pedirte disculpas, por lo de mi cumpleaños – se rasco la nuca nervioso – Creo que viste lo peor de mí.

-: Bueno, no voy a juzgarte, yo también tuve mis borracheras, no te sientas mal por eso, ya está. En realidad, tal vez sea yo el que deba… - Levi no quería usar la palabra disculpas, no estaba en su vocabulario – El punto es, que quiero ser honesto contigo. Yo… sabía lo que sentías por mí, en cierta manera, eres bastante obvio, y… eres bueno en la cama, así que, simplemente acepté tus invitaciones porque sólo me apetecía pasarla bien. Pero esto te está afectando, Jean, no quiero ver como sufres por algo que no va ser… que nunca va a ser serio.

El muchacho bajó su mirada a la mesa, no estaba preparado para lo que Levi le estaba diciendo.

-: No quiero crearte falsas esperanzas, ¿lo entiendes? Ey, eres un excelente hombre, pero yo, no siento lo mismo por ti. Esa… es la verdad.

-: ¿Por qué no me das una oportunidad, Levi? Sé que no estás enamorado ahora, pero al menos dame la oportunidad, siento que te cierras por completo, pero no voy a exigirte nada, te lo juro, si lo intentamos y no funciona lo entenderé… pero no así…

-: Jean… no funcionará, porque… bueno yo… estoy interesado en otra persona.

Al fin el rubio lo miró desconcertado. Sus ojos se humedecieron y aunque intentó no desmoronarse fue imposible, intentó que las lágrimas no salieran pero no podía.

-: ¿Estás enamorado? – preguntó el rubio.

-: No lo sé, es… complicado, de hecho ni siquiera sé que podemos llegar a ser, pero… Sería hipócrita de mi parte estar contigo cuando en realidad estoy pensando en él.

-: Lo entiendo, es en verdad… una sorpresa, es decir, yo nunca vi… nunca te vi interesado en nadie, al menos eso parecía… por eso creí que… no importa… ya no importa.

-: No quería hacerte sufrir, pero creo que si no te lo decía ahora, iba a ser peor.

-: ¿Lo conozco?

-: Sí – Levi se sentía incómodo, no era bueno lidiando con los sentimientos de otros, porque cuando veía a alguien con el corazón destrozado, le recordaba irremediablemente al infierno que él había pasado.

-: Bien, supongo que no hay mucho más que decir. Disculpame, pero, necesito un poco de aire ahora mismo, así que… me iré…

Se puso de pie y se retiró con prisa. Levi suspiró, era mejor decirle las cosas, no era justo para él.

-0-

Levi estaba corrigiendo algunos trabajos cuando su celular sonó, terminó con un par de hojas y lo recién se fijó. Su corazón dio un salto cuando se dio cuenta que era un mensaje de Eren.

E- Ey, cómo estás? Me preguntaba si mañana por la noche te gustaría ir a que tomáramos esa cena que te dije.

L- ¿Dónde me quieres llevar?

Eren sonrió del otro lado, siempre tan parco, pero estaba aceptando y eso lo hacía feliz.

E- Se me ocurrió llevarte al parque de diversiones, pero para subir en la montaña rusa la altura mínima es 1,65, así que supongo que está descartado… a menos que uses tacos…

L- Hijo de puta.

Eren se rió de nuevo, se mordió el labio inferior y continuó:

E- Y creo que no sería caballeroso de mi parte llevarte directo a un hotel para hacerte gemir hasta que te quedes sin voz, así que pensé que primero podríamos ir a comer unas muy ricas hamburguesas, qué dices?

L- Tienes agallas, Jaeger… Las hamburguesas me gustan… gemir también…

Eren se comenzó a carcajear de la respuesta, sin dudas el pelinegro estaba bastante cooperativo.

E- Me pregunto si te darán permiso para quedarte hasta tan tarde afuera?

L- ¿Por qué? ¿El asilo de ancianos cierra tarde?

Eren se acostó en su cama sonriendo abiertamente, era perfecto, era más perfecto que lo perfecto que ya era, y no podía creer que le estuviera dando una segunda oportunidad.

E- Bien, paso por ti a las 9?

L- No tienes auto, no tengo ganas de usar taxis, te busco yo, ¿dónde estarás?

E- Frente a la fuente de sodas en el parque de la avenida, te parece bien?

L- Ok, lleva tu viagra, anciano.

E- Mi viagra eres tú, Levi.

El profesor se ruborizó ante esa frase, y por un momento perdió completamente el hilo de lo que estaba haciendo. Se sacó los anteojos y se frotó el puente de la nariz. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Ya no era un crío de 14, se mordisqueó el pulgar. Tenía que enfrentarse a las cosas, si realmente quería hacer las cosas bien. No iba a mentirse más, Eren le seguía gustando, quería verlo, incluso ese tonto intercambio de palabras lo había dejado en las nubes.

-: ¿Qué pasa hermanito? – Mikasa entró trayéndole una taza con té negro, el favorito de su hermano – Mira, encontré esa marca que te gustaba tanto en una pequeña tienda de la avenida.

-: ¿En serio? Vaya – dijo oliendo el vapor que salía de la taza y cerrando los ojos complacido – Es genial, hacía años que no probaba esto. Gracias.

-: No voy a interrumpirte, pero no te esfuerces tanto, debes descansar más.

-: Lo sé, oye, Mika, sabes… creo que es momento de hablar contigo – le dijo el pelinegro con la mirada algo perdida.

-: ¿Pero no tienes que terminar-

-: No, está bien, de hecho estoy adelantando trabajo en realidad. Vamos al balcón.

Levi sacó su paquete de cigarros, la noche estaba planeando serena sobre la ciudad y él se estaba poniendo muy nervioso. Se sentaron en los coquetos sillones de hierro y cuero que Levi tenía, y de inmediato prendió un cigarrillo.

-: Escucha Mika, esto es… es muy difícil para mí… pero, si vamos a iniciar otra etapa del camino, no podré seguir si no soy sincero contigo – Levi tragaba en seco mientras encontraba las palabras adecuadas – Y lo que te voy a contar, probablemente dañe nuestra relación para siempre, o tal vez la fortalezca, no lo sé. No puedo hacer nada por cambiar el pasado.

-: Dios, Levi, me estás asustando – dijo la mujer cerrando su saco de hilo porque corría un viento algo fresco allí.

-: No, no te asustes, en realidad tal vez te enojes un poco… o mucho… como sea – El hombre suspiró – pero antes, vas a prometerme algo, con palabra de familia Mika, y tú sabes que no podemos faltar a nuestra palabra como familia – le dijo mirándola seriamente.

-: ¿Qué quieres que te prometa?

-: Que pase lo que pase y diga lo que diga, vas a operarte y terminar tu recuperación, y vas a dejar que yo me haga cargo de eso. Promételo, o juro que no diré una sola palabra.

-: Bien, si es tan importante para ti, lo haré. Prometo que pase lo que pase y digas lo que digas, me operaré y haré la recuperación con tu ayuda. ¿Ahora puedes dejar de dar vueltas y decirlo de una vez? Me estás asustando en serio.

-: Ya te dije no es para asustarse – Levi prendió otro cigarro – Bueno, no sé cómo decirte esto – las manos de Levi temblaban ligeramente y le estaba costando mucho más de lo que creía – Cuando… bueno cuando te pusiste de novia con Eren… yo no me sentí muy a gusto.

-: ¡Lo sabía, siempre lo supe! – dijo la mujer sorprendiendo a Levi - ¿No lo querías, verdad?

-: Espera, Mika, sólo espera… No… no saques conclusiones apresuradas. Me refiero, al principio pensé que me estaba sacando mi lugar en casa, pero luego él me demostró que no era así. Oye, siempre fue muy gentil conmigo, yo era… soy… un poco caprichoso, siempre buscó que estuviera a gusto, así que no tengo quejas de eso… Pero a medida que pasó el tiempo… - Levi sintió que se le humedecían los ojos e hizo una pausa para inspirar y mirar al horizonte, tenía que calmarse un poco – Bueno… a mi… me empezó a interesar… - Mikasa lo miró desconcertada sin entender y Levi se refregó el puente de la nariz – Me interesaba como hombre, Mika… - la confesión salió en un murmullo suave pero doloroso, y la mujer abrió grande sus ojos. Levi comenzó a morderse el pulgar.

-: Continúa, por favor – le pidió su hermana, pero no era una voz de reproche.

-: Me gustaba… entonces… comencé a perseguirlo, quería que me notara, como lo hacía contigo. Dios, lo siento tanto, en verdad, yo… soy de lo peor… Lo siento pensé que iba a poder con esto, pero no… - iba a ponerse de pie y Mikasa lo tomó de la muñeca e hizo que se sentara.

-: Escúchame bien, Levi Ackerman – le habló con voz firme – Tú abriste la caja de pandora, tú la cierras, no te vas a ir así y me vas a dejar a medio camino. Ahora me vas a contar todo, déjame que te escuche, déjame que lo procese y luego hablaré al respecto, pero ahora te voy a escuchar.

Levi dudó un poco, finalmente prendió otro cigarrillo y continuó.

-: Para mí era como un juego, era… divertido, jamás pensé en consecuencias o en lo mucho que todos podían salir lastimados... o siquiera que yo podía terminar mal... yo sólo... hice lo que quise... no reflexioné, no me detuve... lo perseguí, lo atosigué, sabía que no le era indiferente… Eren me rechazó muchas, muchas veces…

-: Pero terminó cediendo, ¿cierto? – Levi asintió.

-: Yo… me enamoré… - una lágrima descendió de sus azules ojos y rodó por la blanca mejilla. Mikasa suspiró hondo y continuó mirándolo.

-: ¿Cuántos años tenías?

Levi agachó la cabeza y tragó duro, sus labios temblaron un poco.

-: Ca-catorce…

Mikasa se refregó el rostro, pero trató de mantener la compostura.

-: Lo siento… en verdad… lo siento… Cuando Eren me confesó sus sentimientos… entonces me di cuenta que todo era un jodido lío… y que esto te iba a dañar irreparablemente, aunque el daño ya estuviera hecho… Así que, simplemente… lo rechacé y lo alejé de mí… Era… era muy difícil tener que… fingir… por eso…

-: Te fuiste de casa – Levi asintió.

-: Terminamos todo antes de que se casaran, te lo juro, no volvió a pasar nada entre nosotros. Pero Erwin… bueno él se enteró, tenía… pruebas y… - Levi no se animó a decirle que eran fotos y videos – me… me amenazó con contarte… entonces… tuve que hacer lo que me pedía… - Levi suspiró y Mikasa abrió su boca mientras llevaba una mano para taparse, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas – Como sea, ya pasó… Eren fue a casa de los padres de Erwin y aclaró todo, sus padres se enojaron mucho con él, y finalmente me pediste regresar… eso… es todo…

Se quedaron en silencio por un buen tiempo, Levi no podía levantar la mirada.

-: Soportaste todo eso… ¿tu solo? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste, Levi?

-: Iba a destrozarte, qué sentido tenía haber soportado tanto, para que supieras al final…

-: Porque iba a protegerte, ¡por Dios, Levi! ¿Crees que hubiera preferido un hombre por encima de mi hermano? ¡Yo soy la que lo siente! – Dijo mientras las lágrimas bañaban su rostro – Se suponía que yo era la que tenía que cuidarte, que yo te iba a defender… y al final… al final solo hice tu vida más miserable.

-: Tal vez era lo que me merecía.

-: ¡No! ¡No! Jamás vuelvas a decir eso – el llanto le cortaba el discurso – Eres mi hermanito, eres la única familia que me queda en el mundo… eres todo para mí – La mujer se levantó y se arrodilló para abrazarlo con fuerza, Levi se hundió en sus brazos, mientras sus lágrimas brotaban también – No me importa nada, ¿entiendes?, no me importa lo que sucedió, si tú puedes… si pudiste perdonarme no tengo nada que reclamarte. No me importa…

-: No quería lastimarte, realmente… no quería…

-: Ya, olvídalo… ahora estamos juntos, y eso es lo único que importa ahora… Me gustaría, poder volver el tiempo atrás, haber estado para ti… yo estaba tan molesta, pensaba que habías elegido otra familia por encima de mí, estaba tan celosa, tan ciega, por eso no te iba a ver, soy tan estúpida… Te dejé solo cuando más me necesitabas…

-: Jamás elegiría a otra familia, tú serás siempre mi amorosa hermana…

Lamieron sus heridas, y sintieron que sus lazos se renovaban, a través del mutuo perdón forjaron un nuevo camino, dejando atrás todas aquellas cosas que los había alejado alguna vez.

Se fueron a la cocina para calentar de nuevo los tés.

-: Dime… ¿ya te viste con Eren? – preguntó la mujer y Levi sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba.

-: ¿Cómo?

-: Bueno, en el diario vi que visitaba la ciudad y le hicieron una pequeña entrevista.

El pelinegro no quiso responder, pero Mikasa se giró y lo miró con atención.

-: ¿Y bien?

-: Bueno… lo… lo crucé un par de veces… yo tampoco sabía que venía – se defendió, mientras la mujer solo sonreía – Fue una casualidad, te lo juro, sabes que no te mentiría.

-: Y dime… ¿eran sus mensajes los que te hacían sonreír?

El joven se ruborizó sin proponérselo, y bajó la mirada incómodo.

-: Levi – dijo Mikasa tomando sus manos – No me molesta, lo nuestro terminó hace más de una década, créeme, lo he superado. Pero parece que tu no. Escucha una cosa, si él te hace feliz, no me interpondré entre ustedes, puedes estar tranquilo, ¿de acuerdo?

-: Aún no sé… no estoy seguro de lo que siento, Mika. No quiero mentirte, menos ahora, pero lo cierto es que… quiero averiguarlo… ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero cuando lo vi… - el muchacho suspiró sin poder poner en palabras lo que le sucedía.

-: Oye, tranquilo, no me debes ninguna explicación, ya te lo dije. Ve y averigua que te pasa, y si él tiene intenciones serias contigo y tú igual, yo no tengo nada que objetar. Solo prométeme que no le comerás la boca delante de mis narices, ¿ok?

Levi comenzó a reír y ella igual.

-: Esto es tan extraño – dijo Levi.

-: Es lo que tiene que ser, no le busques más explicaciones. Seré feliz si mi pequeño hermano es feliz, pero te diré una sola cosa, si van en serio, vas a tener que dejar que yo hable con él, a solas – El pelinegro la miró sorprendido – No te preocupes, prometo que no será para problemas, pero tengo una charla pendiente con él, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Me lo permites?

-: Sólo si las cosas se ponen serias – aclaró el ojiazul.

-: Eso es – Luego besó la frente de su hermano – Te amo, Levi, no lo olvides.

-: Jamás, Mika…

-0-

Levi recibió correspondencia en la universidad. Una pequeña caja que habían dejado en recepción. No traía remitente y le pareció sospechoso, pero la abrió. Estaba envuelta en papel marrón y dentro una caja blanca, como de zapatos. La abrió y se encontró un pequeño ataúd. Lo abrió y dentro había una especie de muñeco, en la cabeza una foto de su rostro cocida y una largo alfiler de cabeza roja, incrustado a la altura de su corazón. Una pequeña nota escrita con fina caligrafía roja: "A todo traidor le llega la hora…"

Levi guardó todo y se dispuso a investigar un poco, pero el guardia solo dijo que se la había dejado un chico de una mensajería, pero que se disculpaba porque no recordaba de cual.

Esa tarde llegó a su casa y se quedó helado, del picaporte de la puerta de su departamento, colgaba un pequeño gato ahorcado. Se fue a buscar al portero, que había estado regando el jardín colindante al edificio en esas horas y no había visto nada, pero admitió que la puerta frontal estaba rota, que con un empujón se podía pasar. Levi redactó una nota al consorcio, donde furioso exigía que arreglaran esa puerta de inmediato, por los peligros que implicaba.

Luego de todo ese desastre, llamó a un cerrajero y pidió una cita para que al otro día viniera a ponerle una segunda cerradura a su puerta. Empezaba a ponerse paranoico, pero no era nada bonito saber que alguien que quiere hacerte daño conoce donde trabajas y donde vives, y evidentemente tus horarios. Tendría que contarle a Mikasa, no quería que la mujer fuera atacada por su culpa.

Se bañó para aplacar su humor, y luego eligió cuidadosamente lo que iba a ponerse, un pantalón de gabardina verde militar, con una remera blanca escote en v con un logo de la armada de EEUU, un suéter de hilo verde musgo y unas converse negras. Se puso bastante perfume y finalmente una muñequera negra con el logo de Tarja Turunen, una de sus cantantes favoritas. Tomó las llaves del auto y le mando un texto a Mikasa para que se asegurara de cerrar todo bien y que quedaba pollo en el refrigerador.

Fue hasta el estacionamiento, pero cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta.

-: Levi…

-0-

Eren miró de nuevo su reloj, ¿Levi siempre había sido así de impuntual? Eran las nueve y cuarto. Probablemente habría tenido problemas con el tráfico, a esa hora era especialmente intenso. Decidió mandarle un mensaje.

E- Ey, todo bien? Sigue en pie el encuentro? O ya te arrepentiste?

Nunca obtuvo respuesta, y a las nueve y media decidió llamarlo. Le atendió el buzón de voz. Algo no le gustaba en todo esto. Si no había podido ir con seguridad le habría avisado. Empezó a desesperarse un poco, ¿estaría bien? Decidió hacerle caso a su instinto y a las diez llamó a su primo.

-: ¿Eren?

-: Hola, Jean, disculpa que te moleste a esta hora, pero ¿podrías decirme la dirección de la casa de Levi?

-: ¿Qué?

-: Bueno, Mikasa está con él, y realmente necesito hablar con ella.

-: Sería mejor que lo llamaras primero, si quieres te paso su número.

-: Tengo el número de Levi, gracias, pero no me responde y realmente necesito hablar con ella.

-: ¿Por qué tienes el número de Levi? – preguntó el rubio.

-: Es largo de explicar, prometo que lo haré, ahora por favor, ¿me das o no su dirección?

Jean suspiró hondo y Eren sentía que se ponía cada vez más y más nervioso.

-: Ahora te lo paso en un mensaje de texto – terminó aceptando.

-: Gracias, primo.

-0-

Los tacos de la mujer resonaron en el vacío de la habitación. Se acercó a la figura que yacía desvanecida.

-: No tienes idea, cuanto esperé por este momento… Maldita criatura rebelde… Ahora conocerás el verdadero sentido de la justicia.

-0-

Llegó hasta la dirección brindada, antes se había fijado que el auto de Levi no estaba en el estacionamiento, por lo que se sentiría un estúpido si en verdad lo había ido a buscar y él en su casa. Pero lo esperó una hora, tranquilamente podría haberle cancelado o haber avisado, y eso era exactamente lo que le preocupaba. Y más ahora que recordaba las amenazas con el aerosol rojo.

Tocó la puerta y le atendió Mikasa. Fue en realidad un encuentro impactante.

-: ¿Eren?

Sin duda no era algo muy común que tu ex esposo tocara la puerta del departamento que compartes con tu hermano a esa hora de la noche.

-: Mikasa, perdón por molestar, pero me preguntaba si Levi está contigo.

La mujer arrugó el entrecejo, pero finalmente pudo responder.

-: No, en realidad salió hace más de una hora atrás, o al menos me escribió para avisarme que salía, dijo que tenía una cita, supongo que era contigo, ¿no se encontraron?

Eren se quedó de piedra, "¿supongo que era contigo?", ¿Mikasa sabía?

-: No, eemm… - era algo embarazoso y Eren se rascó la nuca.

-: Eren – dijo la mujer mirándolo con seriedad – Levi ya me contó todo, pasa, por favor.

El hombre entró con algo de recelo, una vez adentro hablaron.

-: Íbamos a encontrarnos a las nueve sobre la avenida, pero nunca llegó, tampoco respondió a mis mensajes, ni llamadas, sé que puede parecer un poco loco, pero quería asegurarme.

-: Esto es muy, muy extraño. Primero estoy completamente segura que Levi iba a verte, y segundo jamás deja mensajes sin contestar, menos llamadas.

Mikasa tomó su celular y marcó el número de su hermano, nuevamente le dio la casilla.

-: Lo tiene apagado – dijo mirando la pantalla.

-: Mikasa, ¿Levi te contó sobre lo que le pasó últimamente? ¿Sabías que había alguien acosándolo?

-: Bueno, mencionó algo, sobre que pintaron su auto, unas llamadas extrañas, un paquete que recibió… eso fue todo.

-: Espera aquí, iré a preguntarle al portero si lo vio al salir.

Eren corrió hasta el ascensor y estuvo un buen rato tocando la puerta de la portería hasta que un hombre panzón y con cara de cansado salió.

-: Buenas noches, disculpe la hora, pero realmente necesito que me confirme una cosa. Verá soy… la pareja del señor Levi Ackerman del 5to C.

-: Ah, del quisquilloso – dijo el hombre bostezando.

-: Sí, bueno, él iba a encontrarse conmigo en el centro, pero nunca llegó a la cita, y con su hermana lo hemos estado llamando sin resultados, ¿me podría decir si lo vio salir hoy por la noche?

El hombre se puso a pensar, pero no recordaba nada.

-: Mire, la verdad, la verdad, verlo, no lo ví por la noche, si por la tarde, vino enojado porque le dejaron la cabeza de un animal colgando de la puerta.

-: ¿Qué? – dijo Eren alarmado.

-: Ah, un gato era. La cabeza de un gato negro, algún chiste de mal gusto, estaba muy molesto por eso, vino a dejar un reclamo y se fue de nuevo arriba, después ya no lo vi, espere que le pregunto a mi esposa que estuvo limpiando los vidrios a esa hora – se giró mientras se rascaba la panza - ¡Rosa! ¡Rosa!

-: ¡¿Qué?! – le gritaron del fondo.

-: Ven un segundo que aquí el señor quiere saber del quisquilloso del 5to C.

Se escucharon las pantuflas por el pasillo y la mujer se acercó.

-: Éste es el novio, dice – le aclaró el hombre con parsimonia.

-: Buenas noches, joven – dijo amablemente la mujer.

-: Buenas señora, quería saber si vio a Levi salir del edificio más temprano.

-: Oh, sí, sí, su novio es muy apuesto, llama la atención de cualquiera – dijo la mujer con los ojos brillando – Y tan amable, el señor Levi siempre es tan amable, la semana pasada me convidó una pastafrola que le llevaron de regalo, viera que rica que era…

-: Qué bien, que bien – dijo Eren que se empezaba a exasperar – entonces, ¿lo vió salir?

-: Sí, sí, iba muy arreglado y contento, dijo que se iba a divertir, ¿iba a visitarlo?

-: Bueno, sí, pero nunca llegó a encontrarse conmigo, bien, si llegan a saber algo más, les pido encarecidamente que nos lo hagan saber, su hermana y yo estamos muy preocupados.

-: Por supuesto, le avisaremos – dijo la mujer con cara preocupada.

-: Gracias, buenas noches – y se retiró.

-0-

-: ¿Dónde más pudo haber ido? – preguntó Eren en voz alta.

-: No lo sé… no he tenido contacto con él en los últimos años, y ya sabes lo reservado que es, así que no conozco casi nada de su vida o sus amistades.

-: La única persona que se me ocurre que podría andar detrás de todo esto es Erwin.

Mikasa lo miró asustada.

-: Deberíamos llamar a su casa para ver si sus padres nos pueden facilitar su número.

-: Buscaré en el directorio telefónico de Sina – dijo Mikasa tecleando en su celular, en pocos minutos tenían el número.

-: Llama tú – le pidió Eren, la mujer levantó una ceja – es largo de explicar, juro que luego te cuento bien, pero por favor, llámalos tú.

Mikasa marcó, sonó un par de voces y una muy dormida Siena le atendió.

-: ¿Hola? ¿Siena? ¿Cómo estás? Te habla Mikasa… sí, sí… muchas gracias… por supuesto… se lo diré… prometo que iremos sin falta… si, ha pasado mucho tiempo… bueno, estoy en eso, recuperándome… claro, claro, mira disculpa por llamar tan tarde, pero es que tengo una urgencia, me preguntaba si sería tan amable de pasarme el número del celular de Erwin porque… … ¿Siena?... ¿qué? – la mujer se puso pálida y se llevó una mano a los labios, Eren tensó la mandíbula, le hubiera pedido que pusiera el altavoz, porque los nervios lo consumían – Oh, Dios… Cuanto lo siento, en verdad… realmente no sabía… Dios, perdóname Siena… … Lo sé… Te lo prometo… te lo juro… Dios mío… Sí, sí, lo entiendo, no, no, no hace falta… está bien… se lo diré… sí… para ti también… De acuerdo… Bien… En serio, lo siento tanto… bien… bien… Buenas noches, Siena… sí… Adiós…

-: ¿Y bien? – dijo Eren sin poder aguantarse.

-: Vamos ya mismo a la policía Eren, Erwin… bueno él… él con seguridad no es el acosador…

-: ¿Por qué?

-: Porque Erwin murió hace dos años, Eren… él… se suicidó.

By Luna de Acero… con las uñas completamente mordidas.


	9. Chapter 9

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Mil perdones! Sé que la actualización llegó tarde, disculpen, fue el día de la madre en mi país y realmente me llevó más de la cuenta poder terminar el cap. También les pido disculpas a los que siguen Siguillum Septimun, me falta muy poquito para terminarlo, por lo que se supone que hoy debía subir la continuación, pero no hice tiempo, con seguridad la subo mañana. Por otra parte, estamos en la recta final de esta historia, que comenzó con un one shot y llegó hasta aquí. El próximo es el último capítulo, que será subido este miércoles. Hasta tanto, muchísimas gracias a todos los que amorosamente han dejado sus reviews y me han acompañado en este camino. Nuevamente, leo todos sus reviews, pero aún no funciona el apéndice, prometo que apenas funcione les responderé a todos, disculpen la demora, pero no depende de mí. Ahora sí, enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Isayama Hajime, la historia es sin fines de lucro.

 **Advertencia:** Ninguna.

.

Deseo culpable 9

La denuncia estaba hecha. La policía estaba buscando a Levi. Revisaron exhaustivamente el departamento, ya habían pasado tres tortuosos días, y no daban con ninguna pista sólida.

Mikasa y Eren viajaron a Sina, tenían la imperiosa necesidad de verificar lo de la muerte de Erwin, de encontrar motivos, algo que los llevara a la verdad. Eren tenía taques de llanto cada tanto, pero trataba de mantenerse bien, Mikasa no estaba del todo bien de salud, se notaba que la misma desmejoraba, Eren le había pedido hasta el cansancio que se quedara en el departamento, pero ella necesitaba buscar a su hermano. De ninguna manera se quedaría de brazos cruzados esperando sin hacer nada.

Cuando llegaron se dieron con dos sorpresas, la familia Smith, era sólo Siena. Su esposo había fallecido recientemente, a causa de una dolorosa depresión en la que se había sumido a causa de la muerte de Erwin. Siena no era la mujer que había sido. Desgarbada, alcohólica, con largas y profundas canas en su cabello claro, ojeras enormes, y una delgadez que rayaba en lo raquítico.

Estuvieron toda una tarde en la casa que se caía a pedazos, sucia y venida a menos. Eren y Mikasa limpiaron, compraron víveres y trataron de reconfortarla un poco. La mujer no estaba del todo en sus cabales, de vez en cuando se giraba y llamaba al difunto esposo, y los retuvo mostrándole fotos de la infancia de Erwin, de vez en cuando les decía que iba a volver, que estaba estudiando afuera, luego se perdía unos momentos en silencio y recordaba que no.

Aún así les permitió revisar el cuarto de Erwin, lo único que encontraron de valor fue su celular viejo y un cuaderno tipo agenda. Fueron hasta el cementerio, limpiaron el lugar que estaba cubierto de hojarascas y le pusieron flores nuevas. En el hotel revisaron exhaustivamente la agenda y descubrieron dos cosas, una, Erwin iba a casarse y dos, antes del casamiento tenía programado un viaje a la ciudad María para visitar a Levi. Todo esto con fecha de hacía dos años, antes de suicidarse. Tuvieron que volver donde Siena. La mujer deliraba un poco, incluso miraba a Eren y le llegó a decir que él era el hijo perdido que ella esperaba.

A pesar de todo intentaron sacarle la verdad, que salía de a trozos.

-: Erwin dijo… que ella era la mujer de su vida… pero después dijo que no, que iba a traer a Levi…

Eren se miró con Mikasa.

-: ¿Estás segura, Siena, que Erwin fue a ver a Levi?

-: Ese pobre niño de ojos tristes… Erwin lo amaba tanto, tanto, nunca pudo olvidarlo…

-: ¿Con quién iba a casarse Siena? ¿Recuerdas?

La mujer se quedó mirando el vacío, Mikasa sosteniendo sus manos.

-: Era castaña, preciosa, como una muñequita de porcelana… Ilse… Ilse Hatcher…

Eren anotó el nombre en la agenda. Tenían que ponerse a investigar.

-0-

Levi estaba vendado fuertemente, los tobillos atados igual que sus manos por detrás de la espalda.

-: ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué mierda quieres de mí?

-: ¿Eso no es obvio? Venganza, Levi – mordía el nombre del pelinegro con odio – Así como destruiste mis sueños, yo destruiré los tuyos Levi, así como me dejaste sola en esta vida, yo haré lo mismo contigo.

-: Ni siquiera sé quién eres…

-: Tal vez no recuerdes, pero hace dos años recibiste una visita muy importante, ¿cierto? No puedes haberla olvidado…

Levi estaba algo golpeado, trató de ordenar sus pensamientos, ¿visita? ¿Hace dos años? La única persona que se le venía a la memoria…

 _"-: ¿Qué harás Levi? – consultó Hange, una colega del pelinegro._

 _-: Terminar de corregir e ir a casa._

 _-: No seas aburrido, vamos, vamos a la cena de fin de año, será divertido, la harán cerca del lago, habrá chicos lindos, mucho alcohol. Necesitas un poco de diversión._

 _-: No me jodas, tengo cosas importantes que hacer._

 _-: ¿Limpiar tu casa?_

 _-: La limpieza es divertida._

 _-: Levi, morirás solo y amargado._

 _-: Diviértete por mí, por cierto, devuélveme el libro de antologías poéticas del siglo XVII, no te hagas._

 _-: Adiós, Levi, te lo traeré mañana._

 _El hombre terminó tarde, pero dejó todo corregido y fue el último en dejar el campus. Se fue caminando tranquilo hasta el estacionamiento, entonces lo encontró apoyado contra su auto, fumando tranquilamente. Se le heló la sangre. Se detuvo a varios metros sin dar crédito de lo que veía. Era Erwin. El rubio lo miró y se comenzó a acercar._

 _-: ¿Qué rayos quieres? – le dijo retrocediendo unos pasos._

 _-: Espera, Levi, tranquilo, vine a hablar contigo, lo juro, no tengo otra intención. Necesito que me escuches y luego me iré sin causar problemas, lo juro – dijo mostrando sus palmas._

 _Algo en el instinto de Levi le dijo que era seguro, que le estaba diciendo la verdad._

 _Se fueron en su auto a un café de la ciudad. Se sentaron y una cerveza de por medio, Erwin comenzó a hablar._

 _-: Lamento haber caído así sin avisar, pero no tenía tu número, y la verdad no quería que lo malinterpretaras… estoy hace una semana, me costó ubicarte._

 _-: ¿A qué viniste?_

 _-: Bueno, yo, me estoy por casar, Levi – el hombre tenía un semblante muy triste._

 _-: Oh, felicitaciones._

 _-: Sí… gracias… en fin, creo que no sería posible que iniciara mi vida de nuevo si no tenía esta charla contigo primero… Desde que te fuiste de Sina… yo he reflexionado mucho sobre mi comportamiento, y te juro que me arrepiento cada día más y más… - los ojos del rubio se llenaron de lágrimas y Levi estaba muy sorprendido – He sido un desgraciado – las gotas caían copiosamente de sus ojos, Levi lo miraba sin dar crédito – Desde que mi papá me echó de casa me he lamentado cada día… Perdóname Levi, he sido tan idiota. Estaba tan enojado, era tan inmaduro, me cegaron mis celos, yo quería ser todo para ti, lo siento… Si yo hubiera sido tu pilar… Si te hubiera cuidado… - tomó una de las manos de Levi con delicadeza y las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus dedos. El pelinegro no era un desalmado, verlo quebrado así lo afectó._

 _-: Ey, Erwin… tranquilo… ya pasó hace mucho, ya lo superé… no te guardo rencor…_

 _-: Eres tan bueno, Levi… no merezco tu perdón…_

 _El más bajo acarició las hebras rubias tratando de tranquilizarlo._

 _-: Yo… nunca he amado a nadie de la forma en que te amé a ti… de la forma en que… te sigo amando… - Levi lo miró sorprendido – No… no te preocupes, no vengo a pedirte una oportunidad ni nada como eso, sólo quería verte una última vez, pedirte perdón adecuadamente. Cometí el error más grave y horrible de mi vida… jamás estaré en paz conmigo mismo._

 _-: Ya, Erwin, no te castigues tan duramente. Sí, fuiste un cabrón, pero es tiempo de superarlo y dejar esos malos recuerdos atrás… somos grandes ahora, y nadie ha muerto, así que estamos a tiempo de hacer las cosas bien… de modo que… no te mortifiques más…_

 _-: Gracias… gracias, Levi… Pero yo… no puedo perdonarme… Por mis errores perdí a la persona más importante de mi vida…_

 _-: Eemm… Erwin, ¿acaso no vas a casarte? – Levi estaba algo confundido._

 _-: Bueno… es una buena mujer, la mejor que he conocido pero… volví por respuestas para mi vida, me he sentido tan confundido y desorientado, empecé a pensar que tal vez, estaba por dar un paso para el que no estoy preparado y ahora me doy cuenta… yo… no puedo amarla como ella merece… No hasta que te saque de mi corazón – apoyó la blanca y pequeña mano contra su mejilla - no puedo hacerlo… ahora me doy cuenta…_

 _-: Erwin… yo-_

 _-: Lo sé, no te preocupes – dijo sonriendo tristemente entre los surcos de lágrimas – Ya te lo dije, no vine a pedirte nada, excepto que me escucharas, con esto es suficiente. Ahora podré seguir adelante y arreglar las cosas que no podía manejar en mi vida. No lo sabes, pero me has liberado de un peso enorme._

 _-: Bien… en buena hora… ¿un brindis?_

 _Tomaron un par de copas, charlaron animadamente de sus estudios, sus actuales profesiones, Erwin era profesor de Historia. Intercambiaron algunas opiniones, y si bien ambos sabían que probablemente no podrían llamarse "amigos", al menos habían podido cerrar ese capítulo desastroso y doloroso de sus vidas._

 _Luego de eso, salieron, Erwin lo abrazó un rato largo, lo besó en la frente y fue la última vez que lo vio, aunque después intercambiaron algunos mensajes por un mes, de manera esporádica. Erwin le contaba que había roto su compromiso, y que su ex novia estaba muy enfadada. Luego sin aviso dejó de recibir sus mensajes, y eso fue todo."_

-: ¿Tú eras la prometida de Erwin?

-: Yo era su futura esposa, la futura madre de su hijo… Cuando él volvió de verte, jamás volvió a ser el mismo… tu recuerdo lo atormentaba, al punto que canceló nuestra boda, yo estaba embarazada de dos meses, ¿lo sabías? El estrés y la tristeza me hicieron abortar – a la mujer se le empezó a entrecortar la voz por las emociones – Y no sólo eso… él… se suicidó… todo fue tu culpa…

-: ¡Eso no es verdad! – Dijo Levi con seguridad - ¡Erwin no se hubiera suicidado! ¡Arreglamos las cosas! ¡Estás mintiendo!

Un feroz puntapié en la boca del estómago, hizo que el pelinegro se doblara de dolor.

-: ¡Cállate, infame! No oses pronunciar su nombre con tu sucia boca.

-: Él... él… te-tenía sueños… - Levi apenas podía hablar – Tenía… pro-proyectos… es im-imposible, jamás se hubiera su… suicidado…

-: Erwin no merecía vivir… yo le ofrecí todo, una vida, una familia… una oportunidad… pero el muy imbécil sólo repetía "Levi, Levi, Levi", estaba obsesionado con un sucio tipo que se acostaba con cualquiera que le brindara un poco de atención… asqueroso… No sé qué le dijiste o qué le hiciste cuando él vino, pero pagarás por ello, maldito.

-: ¿Qué le hiciste a Erwin?

-: Lo mismo que te haré a ti en unas horas, maldito homosexual. Pero antes de que te vayas al infierno junto con Erwin, padecerás en carne propia todo lo que yo tuve que afrontar este último tiempo…

Levi tembló ante sus palabras. De inmediato pensó en su hermana y en Eren. Estaba aterrado, no sabía lo que esa loca mujer podía hacer, debía pensar bien cómo hacer para salir de allí.

-0-

Mikasa y Eren se quedaron un día más en Sina, luego de llamar al detective y contarle las pistas que habían encontrado, le pidieron si era posible que investigara a la ex prometida de Erwin, que al parecer, luego de la cancelación de la boda y la posterior muerte de Erwin, había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. Ambos tenían sus dudas, era una posibilidad.

Esa noche la pasaron en la antigua casa que alguna vez habían compartido y que ahora estaba a la venta. Eren sintió una extraña nostalgia invadirlo. Mikasa le permitió que revisara el antiguo cuarto de Levi. Casi que podía imaginárselo, en el balcón, fumando, con alguna remera o camisa suya encima, las blancas y torneadas piernas refregándose, mirándolo sobre su hombro, altanero. Sonrió melancólicamente y suspiró. Le dolió el pecho, necesitaba verlo, necesitaba imperiosamente saber que estaba bien, al menos vivo, cada día que pasaba era un suplicio. ¿Por qué no lo había buscado antes? Las cosas tal vez ahora serían diferentes. Se sentía tan culpable, tan estúpido. Se preguntaba si había tomado la decisión correcta, si en vez de irse aquella vez, se lo hubiera llevado con él. Ahora la vida parecía cobrárselas, siempre que estaba a su alcance, lo alejaba en algún momento. ¿Tal vez nunca iban a poder estar juntos y en paz? Era el gran amor de su vida, esa era la única verdad.

-: ¿Eren? – Dijo Mikasa acercándose – Será mejor que vayamos al hotel, ya tengo el papel que buscaba… Oh… - Se quedó en el marco de la puerta y el hombre se acercó a ella – Sabes cuándo Levi me dijo… cuando me contó… bueno ya sé que pasaron diez años, pero igual – Se acercó a Eren y le dio una feroz bofetada, el hombre trastabilló un poco hacia atrás por la sorpresa - ¡Tenía 14 años Eren! ¡¿Qué mierda tenías en la cabeza?! ¡Uuusshh! – se cruzó de brazos y resopló un poco, molesta.

-: Supongo que me lo merezco… - dijo Eren en voz baja.

-: Mereces haber ido preso… Ahora, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Por qué seguiste adelante con todo?

-: Levi me lo pidió… yo… Aaahh – Eren suspiró también y bajó su mirada – No quería alejarme de él… Mikasa, lo siento, de verdad, yo, me enamoré de él, tan profundamente, que cuando quise darme cuenta no podía vivir sin él…

-: Pues ahora si estoy cabreada, se supone que tú eras el adulto, Eren.

-: Lo sé… pero es que él…no, olvídalo, tienes razón.

-: Ya, Levi me contó todo, me dijo que te buscó mucho tiempo. ¿Ustedes lo hacían cuando yo me iba de viaje? – preguntó de repente y Eren se puso rojo como nunca lo había visto – Realmente, qué repugnante, ¿te acostabas con Levi y luego conmigo? ¡Pero qué! Siento náuseas…

-: Lo siento, de verdad lo hago, no es como si no hubiera sentido nada por ti, yo… en verdad lo intenté. Además… Levi me dijo que no sentía lo mismo por mí.

-: Levi tenía razón, eras un idiota, tal vez lo sigues siendo. ¿Acaso nunca te diste cuenta que lo hizo para no hacerme sufrir? Él siempre estuvo enamorado de ti, IDIOTA – dijo levantando la voz con esa palabra – Por supuesto, me hubiera negado de todas maneras aunque hubieras blanqueado la situación conmigo, era un pre-adolescente, por más que te hubiera buscado, deberías haberte contenido, si tanto lo amabas podrías haber esperado un par de años. Como sea, ya no tiene sentido hablar de algo que pasó hace tanto, además le dije a Levi que todo quedaba bien entre nosotros. ¡Eso no te incluye Eren Jeager! Quiero que sepas que no toleraré que hagas sufrir a mi hermano, enferma y todo, iré y te romperé todos los dientes si veo salir una sola lágrima de sus ojos por tu culpa. Sólo… sólo espero volver a ver-verlo – dijo quebrándose y largándose a llorar escandalosamente.

Eren la abrazó y dejó que llorara en su pecho.

-: ¡Estoy tan asustada! ¡Quiero que aparezca, quiero abrazarlo! ¿Por qué no pude cuidarlo? ¿Por qué? Si Dios quiere mi vida con gusto se la daré, pero quiero que me devuelva a Levi… él no merece esto, ¡no lo merece!

-: Tranquila, lo encontraremos, ya lo verás – Eren también dejó que sus lágrimas salieran, también lo extrañaba, también lo necesitaba, y también rogaba que apareciera con vida.

-0-

Levi se arrastró un poco por el húmedo lugar. La mujer se había ido por un buen rato, y realmente no sabía si estaría dando vueltas por ahí o qué. Refregándose contra las paredes, logró que la venda de sus ojos se corriera un poco. Le costó un buen rato poder enfocar, además estaba todo bastante obscuro y por la falta de aire fresco supuso que sería una especie de sótano, o algo así. Miró alrededor, había varios cachivaches en un costado, amontonados. Se acercó como un gusano, reptando, porque sus brazos estaban fuertemente atados por detrás de su espalda, al igual que sus tobillos.

Llegó hasta el montículo de cosas y trató de sentarse para mirar si había algo de utilidad, un espejo viejo de tamaño mediano, cajones de madera, cuadros viejos y mohosos, sillas rotas. Con sus pies al frente apuntó al espejo y con dos certeras patadas pudo lograr que se quebrara. Con algo de dificultad y cortándose un poco, logró tomar uno de los filosos pedazos. Le llevó cerca de media hora y un poco de sangre, para finalmente cortar una de las sogas por detrás de su espalda. Transpiraba, estaba sediento, en los casi tres días que llevaba allí no había probado una gota de agua o comida.

Al fin, luego de una ardua lucha pudo deshacer las sogas y luego se encargó de la de sus pies. Ya libre, lo primero que hizo fue fijarse por una ventana, una salida, algo que lo conectara con el exterior. Unas escaleras daban a la puerta arriba, pero estaba con doble cerradura, era imposible abrirla, además era de metal. Había apenas una rendija en la parte superior, pero no era lo suficientemente grande como para poder salir, apenas si podría sacar una mano. Se sentía algo mareado, producto seguramente de alguna anemia por la falta de alimento, aire adecuado y agua.

Buscando encontró un caño de un metro aproximadamente, y lo dejó a mano, luego halló un grifo en una esquina, lo abrió y apenas un hilillo de agua salió, por lo que estuvo un buen rato lamiéndolo para poder beber un poco, al menos pudo apagar su sed provisoriamente. Luego de pensarlo cuidadosamente, ideo un plan. Con los cachivaches y una sábana roída formó una especie de "cuerpo" en un rincón, dejó sus zapatos allí. Cuando escuchó ruidos se escondió debajo de las escaleras y esperó allí.

La mujer entró puso llave por dentro y descendió. Levi sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir en cualquier momento.

-: Vamos, jodido vago – dijo con bronca, mientras veía que traía una bolsa con cosas en la mano.

Mientras la mujer se acercaba al cebo, Levi se acercó con sigilo, y descargando un severo golpe en su nuca, hizo que la misma cayera en peso muerto. Resoplaba agitado, la giró y la tanteó hasta que encontró las llaves. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se largó escaleras arriba, el llavero tenía más de veinte llaves de diversos tamaños, de manera que entre los nervios, la poca visibilidad y los gemidos ahogados de la mujer que estaba recuperando la consciencia, Levi sentía que iba a infartarse antes de dar con la llave adecuada.

-: Malditoooo… - la sintió quejarse, mientras escuchaba como se arrastraba hasta los escalones.

Finalmente la llave giró dos veces y pudo abrirla del todo, salió afuera dando bocanadas desesperadas, la luz lo encegueció un momento, pero de igual manera se echó a correr. Se estrelló contra un pilar y cayó quejándose dolorido, pero pudo enfocar un poco, aunque solo veía manchas, parecía una especie de casilla. Se puso de pie con dificultad, sintió algo caliente deslizarse por su mejilla. Caminó y por fin encontró la puerta frontal.

-: ¡Levi! – el grito de la mujer lo alertó y comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas, afuera solo siguió una especie de camino de piedras, sintiendo que todo se le incrustaba en la planta de los pies, no se detuvo ni un momento, pero a lo lejos escuchó que se encendía un motor, por lo que se desvió a una especie de bosque. Realmente estaba completamente desorientado, no sabía dónde estaba, ni qué había alrededor. De manera que hizo lo único que le dictaba su instinto, correr como condenado sin detenerse. Escuchó unos tiros, y los gritos de la mujer, estremecedores. No dejó de correr, no supo cuánto tiempo, hasta que finalmente su cuerpo se dio por vencido.

Se arrojó a los pies de un árbol y prácticamente quedó desfallecido de cansancio.

-0-

Eren y Mikasa tomaron el primer avión de la mañana y cerca del mediodía llegaron a María.

Fueron de inmediato a la estación de policías donde el detective Moblit los esperaba, tenía novedades. La mujer que le habían pedido investigar, Ilse, había sufrido un ataque psicótico luego de su ruptura con Erwin y había estado internada en un psiquiátrico hasta el año pasado, cuando le habían dado de alta. Luego de eso había regresado con su acaudalada familia por un tiempo, para después ir a estudiar en una universidad en María. La familia había perdido contacto con ella a principios de año. Pero el detective había hecho bien su trabajo, había conseguido un par de entrevistas con algunos de sus amigos y compañeros.

Habían dado con el regente que alquilaba cuartos para estudiantes, una residencia donde la mujer había estado un tiempo. El mismo al ver que ésta se había ido sin aviso, había guardado las pocas pertenencias que había dejado en una caja que entregó a los investigadores. Lo que descubrieron era aterrador. La mujer estaba obsesionada con Levi. Tenía varios cuadernos donde estaba escrito de todas las maneras posible: "Muere maldito, Levi estás muerto, zorra despreciable, padecerás por tus pecados", y todo tipo de frases agresivas. Así también tenía varias fotos del desaparecido, algunas un poco quemadas, otras llenas de rasguños, en varias había recortado su rostro o estaban rasgadas. Tenían todos sus datos personales y los de su vehículo, pero a pesar de la intensa búsqueda nada conocían de su paradero.

Todos estaban asustados.

Golpearon duramente la puerta del departamento de Levi, Eren fue a atender, y se sorprendió de encontrar a su primo bastante exaltado.

Jean lo tomó de las solapas de la camisa y prácticamente le gruñó a su primo.

-: ¡Maldito desgraciado! ¡¿Qué mierda le pasó a Levi?! ¡Me cansé de llamarte y jamás me respondiste! ¡Estoy asustado a muerte! Vine prácticamente todos los días y no pude encontrarlos, ¿qué mierda está pasando? En la universidad recibieron un reporte de la policía diciendo que Levi estaba desaparecido, ¡habla de una vez, cabrón!

-: ¡Tranquilízate, Jean! ¡Rayos! – dijo Eren quitándoselo de encima – Entra y siéntate, te diré todo.

Luego de casi obligarlo a que tomara un poco de agua y se sentara a escuchar, Eren le relató todo de principio a fin. Jean temblaba y sus ojos pronto se llenaron de lágrimas.

-: Eres un hijo de puta – le dijo con bronca – Al menos Levi tuvo la decencia de hablar conmigo y terminar, de frente, como corresponde. Pero tú, maldito cobarde, te guardaste todo y no me dijiste nada. ¡Somos familia, Eren!

-: Lo siento, ¿de acuerdo? Iba a hablar contigo, pero luego surgió esto, lamento haberme preocupado más por la desaparición de Levi que de hablar y aclarar las cosas. Hay prioridades, Jean.

-: No sé qué mierda le gusta tanto a Levi de ti… estúpido idiota.

-: Puedes enojarte todo lo que quieras conmigo, ahora tenemos un asunto mucho más grave e importante, lo siento, pero lo cierto es que me tiene sin cuidado lo que pienses de mí.

-: ¿Dónde está tu ex mujer? – preguntó el rubio con molestia mal disimulada.

-: En el hospital, apenas llegamos tuvo una recaída, tanto estrés y desvelo, sumado a su condición le han afectado mucho. El doctor nos recomendó que se quedara internada al menos hasta que esté estable. Vine a buscar algunas cosas que me ha pedido y a chequear que el departamento estuviera bien, eso fue todo.

-: ¿Y qué haces que no buscas a Levi?

-: Estaba por salir cuando tú llegaste, ¿y qué crees que estuve haciendo todo este tiempo?

-: Como sea, aunque seas un idiota de porquería voy a ayudarte. Vamos a llevar esas cosas y volvamos a la universidad, puedo consultar con algunos contactos para ver si saben algo de la mujer.

-: Ya lo hizo la policía, la están buscando, han pasado su identikit a todas las estaciones del distrito y están difundiendo la información para ver si alguien la ha visto en algún lugar. Lo cierto es que no tenemos ni pistas ni información sólida, todo es una jodida mierda.

-: ¿Y qué haremos?, ¿nos quedaremos de brazos cruzados esperando que nos llueva la solución?

-: ¿Qué se supone que podemos hacer, Jean? Me hablas como si no me importara el asunto, no puedo descansar, no duermo pensando en esto, maldita sea – Eren sintió que le brotaban lágrimas de auténtica frustración y Jean decidió dejar de presionarlo tanto. Lo entendía, estaban ambos extremadamente preocupados, pero nada podían hacer.

-0-

Levi se despertó sobresaltado, le dolía todo el cuerpo, especialmente la cabeza. Trató de sentarse y miró alrededor, estaba en un bosque, considerando que tenía cero conocimientos de supervivencia, más que un par de documentales que vio alguna vez en la tele y a los que poco y nada les prestó atención, trató de pensar racionalmente. Escuchaba a lo lejos correr agua, probablemente un río, tal vez si lo encontraba y seguía su cauce podría llegar a alguna cabaña… con mucha suerte, pero era mejor opción que quedarse ahí sentado y que lo atacara un oso, o peor que lo encontrara la loca desquiciada que con seguridad estaría buscándolo ahora. Además no tenía idea cuanto tiempo había estado prácticamente inconsciente. Se puso de pie, le dolían los pies, pero más importante era lograr salir vivo de la situación. Por los disparos con seguridad la loca estaba armada.

Caminó un buen trecho, hasta que finalmente dio con el río, era algo ancho, pero igualmente decidió cruzarlo, de alguna manera su instinto le dictaba que sería mejor estar del otro lado que de éste donde estaba la cabaña, casucha o lo que fuera donde lo había mantenido cautivo.

Aprovechó para beber un poco, a mitad del río el agua le llegaba por la cintura y estaba condenadamente helado, sumado a que el sol estaba ocultándose, debía apresurarse, no estaba muy seguro de que podría sobrevivir a la noche. Debería haberle sacado el celular, pensó, pero bueno, al menos debía sentirse satisfecho con haber podido escapar, que ya era mucho decir.

Finalmente llegó al otro lado, sus dientes castañeaban, y estaba prácticamente mojado. Se metió un poco entre los árboles, pero lo suficiente para poder seguir de cerca el río y caminó, caminó y caminó. Cuando ya casi no se podía ver, de lo obscuro que estaba, vislumbró una luz entre los árboles. Se acercó con cautela, era una cabaña, salía un poco de humo de la chimenea y parecía haber movimiento adentro. Corrió hasta la puerta y tocó con fuerza, sintiendo que la adrenalina volvía a dominarlo y rogando a todos los dioses que fuera buena gente la que habitara allí.

-: ¿Quién llama? – un hombre ataviado con un uniforme de guardabosque salió a su encuentro.

-: A-ayuda… ayuda… - Levi estaba tan feliz que casi se desmaya de la emoción.

-: ¡Por Jesucristo! – Dijo el hombre mirándolo horrorizado – Pase, pase de inmediato.

Levi fue atendido, mientras el hombre llamaba por un teléfono satelital a las autoridades. Le dio una cálida y suculenta taza de chocolate caliente junto a un bollo, mientras le limpiaba el rostro que estaba cubierto de sangre, Levi no lo sabía, pero se había hecho un tajo sobre la ceja. Luego dejó que tomara un baño y le prestó ropa, mientras el pelinegro le contaba sobre su situación. Lo dejó usar el teléfono y llamó a su hermana, pero al no recibir respuesta llamó a Eren. Agradecía que su excelente memoria para los números le permitiera acordarse del número de celular.

El celular de Eren sonó un par de veces, estaba en casa de Jean. Se sorprendió al no tener registrado el número y atendió de inmediato.

-: ¿Diga?

-: ¡Eren, Eren! – reconoció la desesperada voz de inmediato.

-: ¡Levi! – sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco en el pecho. Y lo escuchó sollozar del otro lado.

-: Eren… ven a buscarme, por favor…

-0-

Cerca de las seis de la mañana, y luego de manejar casi toda la noche, Eren y Jean llegaron al poblado de Hakaido, quedaba a unos quinientos kilómetros de María. Levi estaba en el hospital del lugar, y una custodia policial estaba en la puerta de la habitación.

Eren prácticamente corrió adentro, con tanto ímpetu que el oficial a cargo casi lo arresta antes de dejarlo pasar porque el hombre no se había sabido expresar bien.

-: ¡Suélteme, debo verlo! – decía a los gritos, hasta que finalmente el más bajo salió de la habitación. El azul mar de sus ojos chocó con los esmeraldas y Levi se arrojó a sus brazos mientras el policía lo soltaba - ¡Levi! ¡Oh, gracias al cielo!

El más menudo tembló entre los brazos de Eren, y supo, que en ningún lugar, en ninguna parte del mundo, podría sentirse más a salvo y más seguro que junto al cuerpo de la persona que más amaba.

.

By Luna de Acero… suspirando…


	10. Chapter 10

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose... Bien, finalmente y después de taaanto tiempo (por cierto, sepan disculparme), viene el último y final capítulo. Saben que siempre accedo a hacerles un extra, pero este fic no lo tendrá. No es que no lo merezca, pero tal vez lo termine arruinando, así está bien, no tengo más nada que agregarle. El capítulo anterior de por si, fue un cierre parcial de la historia. Por eso considero éste casi como el final y el extra.

Antes que nada GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, a todos, a los que leyeron, a los que agregaron la historia a favoritos, a los que me siguieron, a los que se animaron a dejar sus hermosos reviews, me hacen muuuuy, pero que muuuuy feliz. Gracias por acompañarme de nuevo en este ¿one shot?, que se transformó en esta historia.

 _Recomendación de la autora: Si pueden escuchen Cruel Youth de Hatefuck, o Broken de Lund, ése tema aparece al final del fic, son muy especiales para este capítulo._

Si quieren comentarme algo o charlar conmigo, pueden encontrarme en Faceboook como: Luna de Acero, Salta, Argentina.

Si gustan pueden pasarse por la plataforma Wattpad en donde estoy como LunadeAcero7

Ahora sí, los dejo disfrutar, espero que sea el broche de oro que estaban esperando... y si no lo es... lo siento... pero así es como son las cosas... no siempre todos terminan comiendo perdices, pero eso no significa que no sea un final feliz también.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Isayama Hajime.

 **Advertencia:** Lemon, muerte de personajes, angs en la medida justa (creo), ya están advertidos, leer bajo su responsabilidad.

.

.

 ** _"Cuidado con la hoguera que enciendes contra tu enemigo..._**

 ** _No sea que te consumas a tí mismo..."_**

 ** _William Shakeapeare_**

.

.

Se despertó sobresaltado el pecho latiéndole frenético, miró a todos lados y se dio cuenta que estaba en su habitación, la frente perlada de sudor. Se giró, Eren dormía a su lado muy profundamente, enseguida sus latidos comenzaron a calmarse.

Miró la hora, cuatro de la mañana, bueno, al menos las pastillas lo estaban ayudando a dormir un poco más. Se fue a dar una ducha se sentía asquerosamente sucio. Sentía que estaba roto por dentro, ahora que al fin había juntado todas las partes que le faltaban, no podía pegarlas, intentaba unirlas y se desmoronaban igual.

¿De qué servía intentar? Siempre que encontraba un lugar donde estar tranquilo todo terminaba roto en pedazos. Si él no hubiera conocido a Erwin, él estaría vivo, sus padres no lo hubieran echado de su casa, si Jean no se hubiera enamorado de él no hubiera terminado con el corazón destrozado, si Eren no lo hubiera conocido se hubiera casado con Mikasa, hubieran sido felices, si él no lo hubiera tentado, si hubiera sido un chico bueno… si hubiera sido un chico bueno… su madre no se hubiera suicidado… su hermana no hubiera sufrido tanto… Cerró el grifo y salió. Se miró al espejo y pensó que tal vez Ilse no estaba tan loca, tal vez… hubiera sido mejor morir.

Eren se despertó y se desperezó, se asustó al no ver a Levi a su lado, por lo que de inmediato se puso de pie y salió a buscarlo. Estaba en el balcón, y por el cenicero llevaría al menos más de una hora ahí, el horizonte apenas se estaba aclarando.

-: ¿Levi? ¿Qué haces?

-: Necesitaba fumar…

A Mikasa la habían operado el día anterior, si bien habían podido llevar a cabo la operación con éxito, había tenido un paro al finalizar y les había costado estabilizarla, con lo que ahora estaba con diagnóstico reservado. Levi quería quedarse, pero el doctor lo obligó a tomar unos sedantes y le pidió a Eren que lo llevara a descansar. No habían pasado ni dos semanas desde que había escapado de su captura, sus nervios estaban destrozados, y de todas maneras no podría verla, estaba en terapia intensiva y no se permitía el acceso.

-: Lo había olvidado, te compré un regalo, espera aquí – dijo Eren. Se volvió a la sala, revolvió una de sus maletas y luego volvió con algo envuelto en un brillante papel azul eléctrico con un moño blanco – Toma – le dijo sonriendo.

Levi abrió la envoltura y se echó a reír con tristeza, luego inspiró para que no se le salieran las lágrimas, ya tenía una buena técnica a través de los años.

Un libro, de Corazón Gótico, el título rezaba: "Elegirte siempre".

-: Oye, ya sé que no te gusta el autor, pero… éste en particular… es muy especial.

Levi abrió la tapa y se sorprendió de encontrar una dedicatoria, malditamente irónico, pensó.

"Para mi gran amor… Porque te elegiría una y mil veces… en esta vida y las miles que sigan… siempre, siempre únicamente a ti… Con amor... Eren"

-: Eres una mierda para escribir dedicatorias – soltó Levi cuando pudo hablar.

-: ¿Lo dice mi novio o el profesor de literatura?

El pelinegro cerró el libro, prendió un cigarro y miró al hermoso hombre frente a él.

-: Lo he leído… no lo sé, unas doscientas veces tal vez.

-: Vaya, que impresionante, sí que te gusta este autor.

-: Fue la historia, no sé por qué, siempre encontré en sus libros… fragmentos con los que me sentía muy identificado, era como si por momentos pudiera leer en la profundidad de mi alma… aunque sé que son novelas rosas, simplemente me llegaron al corazón… Sabes, hay una parte, en la que el protagonista Rener se tiene que despedir de Victorik, y están en una estación de trenes… Yo… fue como revivir ese día en el aeropuerto, y cuando terminaba de leer lo que el hombre decía, simplemente lloré… mucho… por días enteros… solo entonces me di cuenta que… debería haber regresado, debería haber vuelto sobre mis pasos y haberte llevado conmigo…

-: Voy a vomitar caramelos – dijo Levi suspirando y Eren sonrió, luego acercó su silla a la de Levi y le acarició la mejilla con delicadeza, de la forma en que solía hacerlo hacía muchos, muchos años.

-: **_"Sé que es difícil… sé que un abismo se interpone entre nuestros mundos…_**

-: **_Pero no me importa en absoluto, así supiera que mañana te irás con otro, así supiera que vas a degollarme apenas me gire, o que dejarás de amarme… nada importa más que quedarme a tu lado_** – Eren estaba perplejo – **_porque pase lo que pase, te elegiré hoy, mañana, y el día después de mañana, y todos los días que le sigan, hasta que deje de respirar… hoy y siempre… esa es la promesa que hago para ti…"_**

-: Wow… - dijo Eren muy conmovido – pensé que no leías a Corazón Gótico.

-: No lo hago… nunca lo hice… - dijo Levi suspirando de nuevo, levantó la mirada hacia Eren y le habló con su profunda voz – porque yo soy Corazón Gótico… yo escribí todo esto…

A Eren le llevó varios minutos procesar eso, mientras sentía que el corazón se le aceleraba, sus pómulos se colorearon, y bajó la mirada sin saber qué decir.

-: ¿Quieres saber más? Esto era lo que yo esperaba ese día, me quedé estúpidamente ahí parado un par de horas… mi corazón no podía aceptarlo, aunque mi mente lo hubiera hecho. No quería girarme, estúpidamente me repetía, volverá, me abrazará por la espalda y me pedirá perdón, o tal vez, sólo tal vez me diga que fue una cruel broma… pero tú no bromeas con estas cosas, ¿cierto?

A Eren se le deslizaron un par de lágrimas, y Levi sintió que esa herida estaba más abierta que nunca.

-: Pensé… que me amabas con la misma intensidad que yo… luego durante mucho tiempo sobreviví a base excusas, era un menos de edad, o hubiera metido en problemas, Mikasa hubiera sufrido, era algo prohibido, malo…yo nunca podría haber sido un niño bueno, aunque te lo dije, aunque pensé que podría, no hay manera que escape a mi propia obscuridad.

-: Perdóname… perdóname, Levi… - eren tomó una de sus frías manos y la apretó con las suyas, mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo.

-: No te arrepientas, Eren… está bien, de todas maneras hubiéramos terminando odiándonos, ¿qué podía ofrecerte un crío? Caprichoso y altanero. Estuve pensando… mucho… yo creo… creo que sería mejor tomarnos un tiempo.

Eren lo miró preocupado, mientras las lágrimas silenciosas continuaban fluyendo.

-: No puedo hacer esto… realmente no tengo ni las ganas, ni las fuerzas, yo, no estoy seguro de lo que siento. Sólo puedo pensar en Mikasa y en su recuperación, luego… hay un enorme vacío en mí. Lo siento, pero no quiero mentirte, no a ti.

-: Está bien… - dijo Eren con un nudo en la garganta – Te daré tu espacio, pero esta vez no me iré. Y lamento decirte que vendré a dormir por las noches, no me siento para nada tranquilo con esa mujer por ahí suelta.

-: Supongo que está bien…

-: Y otra cosa – dijo Eren mirándolo con seguridad, las lágrimas ya secas – Te amo, Levi. Nunca dejé de hacerlo, tampoco creo que lo haga, y puede ser irremediablemente tarde, pero tenía que decírtelo… aunque no me creas, nunca dejé de pensar en ti, y sí, me arrepentí y me sigo arrepintiendo de no haber regresado a buscarte… - Eren se puso de pie y salió.

-0-

El detective se retiraba del hospital, Levi estaba en la sala de espera, era el tercer día, la condición de Mikasa había mejorado muy poco, no lo suficiente, su sistema inmune estaba luchando, pero lo cierto es que estaba llevando más tiempo del esperado. Tomó un sorbo de su lata de café, mientras con su otra mano golpeaba la punta de una lapicera sobre un pequeño cuaderno rítmicamente. Su inspiración estaba completamente muerta. Las palabras del detective aún resonando: "Aún no tenemos novedades, aunque hemos dado con el lugar donde lo tenía cautivo, una cabaña que rentó a un hombre de campo, usó un nombre falso por supuesto. Pero seguimos trabajando en las demás pistas. Esto es así, señor Ackerman, lleva su tiempo, pero no dude que nos descansaremos hasta dar con su paradero".

Todo era un caos dentro de él. Quería llamar a Eren para que viniera y lo abrazara, luego quería patearlo fuerte, pero también quería besarlo, y luego tirarlo por el balcón de su departamento. Quería que Mikasa despertara, quería que Mikasa despertara ya mismo. Sintió que su nariz picaba, aviso de que pronto se largaría a llorar, chasqueó la lengua, estaba molesto, dolido, triste, necesitado. Se rindió, decidió ir a su departamento a tomar una ducha. Eren venía siempre por las mañanas y él por las tardes, de manera de cruzarse sólo lo suficiente.

Mientras conducía a su departamento, encendió la radio, justo **_Freddy Mercury_** cantaba **_Mamma._** Se dejó llevar por la melodía, estacionó cerca de una plaza, se bajó, encendió un cigarrillo y caminó un poco, pensando. ¿Qué mierda quería? ¿Por qué no podía decidir como un adulto? Estaba claro que necesitaba a Eren… ese día cuando estaba hospitalizado… claro, estaba sensible, vulnerable, se había sentido como cuando era chico, cuando lo único que quería era estar en los brazos de Eren. Pero ahora estar cerca le recordaba su pasado, le recordaba a sus errores… ¿eso era lo que le molestaba? Tal vez… había llegado el momento de aceptarse, el momento de… perdonarse… Si Mikasa lo había hecho, ¿por qué él no? ¿Podía dejar todo atrás? ¿Podía empezar de nuevo? Después de haberse lastimado mutuamente con tanta crueldad, ¿todavía podían unir sus caminos? Ya n había edades que los comprometieran, ya no había personas a las cuales lastimar… ¿Y si estaba perdiendo una gran oportunidad?

El viento le despeinó el flequillo y levantó las hojarascas de la calle en sendos remolinos. Levantó la cabeza al cielo, ¿lo seguía amando? ¿O sólo había sido otro capricho? Cuando bajó la mirada se encontró con la respuesta. Eren estaba sentado en una mesa fuera de un café, justo al frente de él, estaba leyendo muy concentrado unas hojas que iba corrigiendo, tal vez algún discurso. Levi se quedó de piedra. ¿Una coincidencia? También se lo podía cruzar por la noche en su departamento. Pero justo ahora sólo quería que girara su cabeza, soltara todo y viniera a él.

-: Mírame… - susurró, como si luego de eso no fueran a verse nunca más – Voltéate y mírame… nótame… Eren…

Estuvo cerca de cinco minutos de pie, y cuando estaba por marcharse, cómo si sus súplicas hubieran sido escuchadas, Eren dejó las hojas sobre la mesa y giró su cabeza. Se puso de pie de inmediato y mirando a los costados cruzó la calle casi corriendo. Levi estaba pegado al suelo. Luego se acercó a pasos más tranquilos, entonces el pelinegro lo supo… al fin… lo aceptó.

-: Levi…

-: La… la última vez… - dijo casi temblando, por el frío, por la emoción, por todo – Probemos una última vez – dijo más recompuesto.

Eren le regaló la sonrisa más hermosa que había visto en su vida. Los últimos rayos de la tarde llenando sus pupilas verdes, tiñéndolas de un leve naranja. El hombre lo abrazó con calidez, Levi inspiró llenándose de su perfume y aferrando sus pálidas manos al cardigan gris.

-: Gracias… gracias de verdad… - susurró el castaño – Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo…

Leví sentía que con cada palabra su interior se iluminaba, su estómago se retorcía, era como si amaneciera dentro de su pecho. ¿Era real? ¿No era como aquellos sueños que tuvo años atrás? ¿No iba a despertarse y darse con la triste realidad? Se aferró como una garrapata a perfecto torso de Eren, y luego fueron a sentarse para tomar un nuevo café. Un café que sabía a paraíso.

-0-

El celular de Levi comenzó a sonar estridentemente, se despertó con algo de pesadez y finalmente lo agarró para atender, se despabiló en dos segundos al saber que era del hospital.

-: ¿Señor Ackerman? – Dijo el doctor Pixis con voz apenada – Venga de inmediato por favor, es urgente, es imperioso que esté aquí.

Eren tuvo que conducir porque Levi estaba muy nervioso, eran las dos de la mañana.

Levi estaba como atontado, solo veía los labios del doctor moverse y moverse, pero aún no asimilaba del todo la información. Las palabras entraban lentas en su cabeza… "Infección generalizada… defensas bajas… dificultades respiratorias… estabilización… respiración asistida… imprevisto… descompensación general… causa desconocida…"

-: Quiero verla – dijo Levi mirando con insistencia al galeno. Eren apretando sus hombros.

Le dieron un ambo verde y lo prepararon para ingresar en la zona más vulnerable del hospicio. Cuando la vió, conectada a tantas máquinas que hacían ruidos diferentes, sus blancos brazos inyectados con varios sueros, su piel casi traslúcida, le cayó el peso de la realidad. Se sentó a su lado y tomó su mano delicadamente, estaba fría, sus uñas algo moradas y en la base muy obscuras.

-: Ey, Mika… - le susurró, como venía haciendo todos esos días – Te estoy esperando, no te des por vencida por favor… compraremos una casa, a ti te gustan los patios llenos de flores, ¿cierto? Iremos de viaje a Australia, como siempre quisiste, así que… no seas terca y regresa pronto…

Esa noche… cuando la luna besaba la cima de las montañas nevadas a lo lejos… Mikasa Ackerman de 33 años, dejó de existir a las 4:05 de la madrugada…

-0-

Levi no lloró ni una sola vez, se encargó personalmente de todos los arreglos, con Eren pegado como si fuera su sombra. Jean estuvo en el entierro y lo acompañó silenciosamente. El pelinegro estuvo de pie hasta que todos se retiraron. Eren condujo al departamento.

Levi no dijo nada, solo se sentó a fumar en su balcón, mientras Eren juntaba las cosas de la mujer, no quería que Levi tuviera que encargarse de eso también. Luego preparó un té relajante y llevó las tazas, se sentó al lado del ojiazul, no le dijo nada, simplemente lo abrazó por la espalda reposando su cabeza en su hombro. Cuando empezó a hacer demasiado frío llevó a Levi a la cama, le dio las pastillas para poder dormir y volvió a abrazarlo contra su cuerpo, hasta que sintió su respiración calmarse más y más.

Los médicos informaron que el deceso de Mikasa, si bien su estado era crítico, no se debió a causas naturales, había sido envenenada con arsénico. Y ahora se llevaba a cabo una profunda investigación en el Hospital. Eren les hizo saber que serían demandados.

-: La encontraré – dijo Levi con una fría y mortal voz, sus ojos llenos de obscuros deseos – Y cuando la encuentre… la destruiré por completo…

Eren lo miró preocupado, pero creyó conveniente no contradecirlo, era obvio que estaba afectado, y lo que menos necesitaba en esos momentos era una discusión. Trataría luego de hacerlo entrar en razón.

-: Eren debes irte, esconderte – le dijo el pelinegro – Ella te atacará, estoy seguro.

-: No iré a ninguna parte, no te dejaré solo – fue lo único que respondió el ojiverde con calma.

-: Eres todo lo que me queda… ella está cumpliendo con lo que me dijo… poco a poco lo va logrando – las manos de Levi temblaban de rabia – La masacraré, no quedará ni una sola gota de su sucia sangre… la aplastaré como un insecto… la encontraré antes que ellos, estoy seguro.

Eren se levantó y lo abrazó por la espalda, no podía siquiera dimensionar el profundo dolor que sentiría su novio en ese momento, y por supuesto eso también lo destrozaba a él.

A partir de ese momento, no volvieron a despegarse ni un solo segundo. Levi no quería perder de vista a Eren, ni siquiera si debía ir al almacén de la esquina.

Aun así se las arregló para conseguir un detective privado a través de la red. Investigó a la familia de Ilse y aunque fuera algo bastante obvio, descubrió que le seguían girando dinero de manera mensual a una cuenta que no estaba a su nombre, sino de uno de sus hermanos. Lo único que necesitaba era saber de qué terminales iba a retirar el dinero, seguro a través de una tarjeta de débito. Recordó que Jean tenía un novio banquero, Marco, si o recordaba mal. Tal vez él podría saber.

-0-

Eren durmió tan profundamente esa noche, que incluso hasta le costó despertarse, algo que era bastante inusual en él. Le dolía la cabeza, como si hubiera bebido la noche anterior, miró el reloj, eran más de las once de la mañana.

-: ¿Qué? – dijo tomando el despertador con sus manos, Levi brillaba por su ausencia. Con un mal presentimiento en la boca del estómago se levantó, intentado que los rayos solares no lo marearan.

Caminó por el departamento, pero no estaba allí. Lo llamó varias veces y nada. Llamó a su celular y el pelinegro atendió de inmediato.

-: ¿Levi? ¿Dónde estás?

-: Salí a correr un poco – le dijo de lo más natural, incluso hasta se lo notaba ligeramente alegre – Luego aproveché para venir al supermercado. Date un baño hasta que llegue.

-: Está bien…

Eren estaba algo aturdido, todo le parecía muy extraño. Decidió que definitivamente un baño le haría bien.

-0-

Cuando salió de la ducha, Levi estaba desnudo con una toalla en la cintura esperando su turno.

-: Es bueno verte – dijo Eren acercándose, Levi le dio apenas un sutil beso sobre los labios.

-: Espera, estoy todo mugroso, me bañaré. ¿Puedes ir guardando las cosas que compré, por favor?

-: Sí, claro. ¿Qué te sucedió? – dijo tocando su mejilla donde dos marcas rojas se notaban, como si lo hubieran arañado.

-: ¿Esto? Una gata maldita – Eren lo miró desconcertado – Estaba en un charco de lodo la muy estúpida, me metí para sacarla, quién me manda a hacerme el héroe, terminé todo embarrado y arañado… por algo odio las mascotas.

-: ¿Y fuiste embarrado al supermercado?

-: ¿Qué eres el FBI? ¿Rompí alguna ley oficial? – dijo Levi coqueto restándole importancia – Ahora, si no vas a ponerme unas esposas y castigarme con tu cachiporra, me iré a bañar.

Eren suspiró y se fue a la cocina, Levi pidiendo las cosas por favor, definitivamente era un día demasiado raro.

-0-

Pidieron comida a domicilio. Una pizza de cuatro quesos fantástica. Levi comió con muchas ganas, como hacía bastante no lo hacía, como si se le hubiera abierto el apetito.

-: ¿Estás bien? – preguntó el castaño intrigado.

-: Sí, ¿por qué?

-: No lo sé, estás comiendo bastante, no me malinterpretes, eso me pone feliz, pero…

-: Eren, corrí tres malditos kilómetros, no desayuné, es obvio que iba a venir famélico. Además no tengo problemas de peso, en cambio tu… bueno, no sé, deberías preocuparte un poco.

-: ¿Estoy gordo? – preguntó inocentemente el ojiverde.

-: Ja, ja, ja, tan ingenuo… Bobo, estás bien, sólo bromeo.

Luego de comer bastante, se fueron al dormitorio a ver una película, era domingo y ninguno tenía muchas ganas de salir. Levi se acurrucó sobre Eren, y luego de diez minutos de una sosa película sobre la segunda guerra mundial, Levi comenzó a besar el cuello de su ahora novio.

-: ¿Sabes? – Decía entre los besos – Nos olvidamos del postre… y ahora tengo muchísimas ganas de uno…

Eren cooperó de inmediato, desde que todo se había tornado tan dramático y confuso no habían tenido tiempo para dedicarse a ellos mismos. Levi estaba increíblemente fogoso, casi apresurado, lo desnudó rápidamente para besar y lamer cada rincón del cuerpo de su pareja.

El castaño rememoró, no pudo evitarlo, como cuando era un estudiante, siempre urgido, siempre necesitado de él. Apenas Mikasa se iba lo buscaba de inmediato. Los ojos de Levi brillaban, centelleaban, casi como si fuera un puma, un león hambriento.

Hacía calor en el cuarto, normalmente Levi se hubiera quejado y hubiera prendido el aire acondicionado, pero hoy no le parecía dar importancia. Se desnudó lentamente para Eren, que no dejaba de mirarlo embobado. Luego se deslizó entre sus largas piernas, besándolas con esmero, mordisqueándolas, hasta llegar a la entrepierna del castaño. Lamió como un perro sediento, sin vergüenzas, sin miramientos, arrancándole largos gemidos al más alto. Lo succionó con esmero, mientras sus manos acariciaban el vientre del moreno, arañándolo sutilmente.

-: ¡Aaaah, Levi! ¡Sigue así! Mmm…

El pelinegro llevaba el falo muy profundo en su boca, con una de sus manos comenzó a darse placer a sí mismo, sintiendo que la piel le ardía, rápido necesitaba que Eren lo sometiera, ya, de inmediato. Liberó a su presa y se giró para dejar su retarguardia expuesta al ojiverde. Agachó su cabeza y metió uno de sus dedos en su entrada que ya estaba preparada y suave.

-: Vamos, Eren… - le dijo con la voz transfigurada por el deseo – fóllame duro…

Esas cuatro palabras fueron como un hechizo que transformó por completo al más alto. Era casi como revivir su relación años atrás, cuando Levi era tan descarado y dominante.

Eren no lo hizo esperar, tomó sus caderas y se refregó entre sus nalgas con fuerza. Levi lo miró por encima de su hombro afilando la mirada.

-: No seas suave… - fue lo último que dijo antes de que el ojiverde doblara uno de sus brazos por detrás de su espalda para luego enterrarse con firmeza en él. Levi gimió fuerte, mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, toda la piel de su espalda y piernas se había erizado. Eren sabía cómo lidiar con él, volvía a ser el caprichoso, altanero y lascivo que sólo sabía exigir, pero él estaba dispuesto a complacerlo.

Entraba y salía de él con mucha fuerza, Levi sentía escalofríos a lo largo de su columna, y las punzadas de dolor hacían que se excitara aún más, no quería tocarse o se vendría de inmediato. Luego de un rato en esa posición, Eren lo giró de espaldas en la cama, se introdujo en él de inmediato y tomó sus tobillos para abrir aún más sus piernas y apoyarse en ellas. Quería ver el rostro de Levi, estaba algo rosado por el esfuerzo y la boca brillante, pero sus ojos…eran diferentes, algo obscuro se había despertado en ellos.

Sintió un dolor ardoroso a su costado derecho, Levi lo había pellizcado.

-: ¿Es todo lo que puedes dar? – Dijo el pelinegro mirándolo casi enojado - ¡Más fuerte, cabrón!

Pero el ojiverde también podía ser siniestro si se lo proponía. Empujó casi con rabia haciendo que su miembro se incrustara hasta la base. Levi gritó de auténtico dolor y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Por supuesto, lo había provocado, pero siempre Eren iba aumentando las estocadas en forma gradual, ahora había sido algo brutal.

-: Es-espera… - dijo con la voz entrecortada, porque realmente le estaba costando aguantar eso.

-: ¡No! – le rugió Eren – Esto es lo que querías, ¿verdad mocoso chillón? Ahora te la vas a aguantar.

Levi lo miró con sorpresa, y luego se rió entre los surcos de lágrimas que brotaban a causa del dolor.

-: Tú… a ja ja ja… tú sí me conoces… - Y luego se relamió sugestivamente los labios.

Aguantaría todo, porque a sus 26 años ya nada podía quebrarlo, ya nada podía romper lo que indefectiblemente estaría roto por siempre.

Eren lo levantó por las axilas y lo levantó contra su cuerpo, se besaron, con la salinidad de las lágrimas mojando sus labios. Eren besó la base de su cuello, para después morder con bastante fuerza dejando sus dientes marcados.

-: ¡Ah, ah, ah! ¡Ouuuch, bastardo! – se quejó débilmente Levi, pero se crispó al sentir que se venía de inmediato, ese orgasmo lo había tomado por sorpresa.

-: Es… ah, increíble lo sensible que te pones… ah, cuando te trato así – se susurró Eren en su oído resoplando. Levi no abrazó por el cuello, mientras aún las oleadas de satisfacción lo atacaban.

-: No me dejes, Eren… prométeme… que pase lo que pase, esta vez no te irás…

El ojiverde se detuvo un momento y lo abrazó con fuerza, transmitiéndole seguridad.

-: Jamás, jamás volveré a dejarte, te lo juro, mi amor.

-: ¿Aunque sea un niño malo?

Eren lo tomó de los hombros y lo alejó un poco para ver que las lágrimas seguían saliendo, las corrió con sus pulgares.

-: Aunque seas el peor de los peores… te pertenezco, siempre fue así. No te librarás nunca de mí.

Luego lo giró para estampar el blanco cuerpo contra el respaldar de la cama, después tendrían tiempo de llorar y ponerse melancólicos, ahora quería hacerlo olvidar, todos sus dolores, todas las malas experiencias, con su cuerpo. Comenzó a embestirlo con ritmo pero sin ser tan sádico como hacía unos momentos y pronto tuvo al pelinegro excitado otra vez.

-0-

-: Tienes la resistencia de un titán… - dijo Levi con voz moribunda, mientras estaba boca abajo en la cama. Eren acariciaba su espalda y repartía besos cortos en su nuca y hombros. El ojiazul nunca iba a admitirlo, pero amaba esos momentos en que Eren se ponía cursi, nunca se dejaba acariciar después de una buena follada, sólo con él.

Se preguntaba si Eren sería capaz de mantener su promesa, si realmente supiera, si realmente se enterara de toda la verdad. Probablemente sí, fue su respuesta, porque después de todo él lo había contaminado, lo había hecho adicto a sus perversiones.

 _"-: ¿Ya despertaste? – dijo la masculina voz._

 _La mujer chilló, pero la mordaza sofocó su lamento. Tenía el cuerpo muy golpeado, las manos atadas detrás de su espalda y los pies también. Pero sus ojos lo miraron con odio._

 _-: Si algo valioso aprendí en esta vida, es que las circunstancias pueden cambiar en cualquier momento y que el cazador puede ser la presa de un dos por tres._

 _Le arañó la cara con saña, y sendas gotas rojas y calientes se deslizaron, mientras la joven se retorcía a más no poder._

 _-: Dime Ilse, ¿qué cara puso Erwin cuando lo matabas? No puedo imaginar la decepción y lo traicionado que se sintió. Pero ya sabes… el que a hierro mata… a hierro muere…_

 _Sacó la afilada navaja y la clavo dos veces en su brazo derecho, pronto empezaron a formarse charcos de sangre sobre las hojas caídas de los árboles. Ella lloraba y se revolvía, pero no podía moverse mucho._

 _-: Poco me importa que seas una enferma mental, porque tal vez yo también lo sea, y entre locos nos entendemos, ¿verdad? ¿Pensaste que sería un indefenso conejito esperando por más dentelladas de tu parte? No tienes idea lo que has provocado._

 _Levantó su buzo y cortó con firmeza pero sin demasiada profundidad sobre su estómago, con lentitud, mientras su semblante seguía serio. El filo danzaba sobre la piel tensa, las lágrimas mojaron todo, los resoplidos cada vez más agudos, el piso cada vez más bordó._

 _-: Mi hermana tenía una oportunidad de vivir, y tú se la arrebataste, ahora yo te la arrebataré también. Nunca nadie tendrá donde llorarte, estarás sola y patética como te veo ahora, pudriéndote en el pantano._

 _El horizonte se aclaraba sobre el cuerpo bañado en sangre caliente y dolor. Sobre los ojos fríos y azules que no tenían piedad._

 _-: Adiós Ilse – dijo el hombre cuando ya había saciado su sed de venganza lo suficiente – Espérame en el infierno._

 _La cuchilla atravesó el ojo de iris obscura y se incrustó en su cerebro. Con lentitud quitó las cuerdas y la navaja, arrastrándola de los cabellos caminó hasta el pantano maloliente. Se quitó las zapatillas y se metió hasta la cintura, para ver como la fangosidad tragaba lentamente el cuerpo ya inerte._

 _Volvió se desnudó y quemó toda la ropa junto a las cuerdas. Se cambió con el nuevo joggin y volvió al auto. Arrancó y puso en la radio algo de pop que fue tarareando contento._

 _-: Falta… mmm… arroz, aceite, dentífrico… - fue repasando la lista mientras se dirigía al supermercado."_

-0-

La noche estaba apacible y serena. Eren estaba en una de las reposeras y Levi entre sus piernas fumando, de fondo sonaba **_Lund_** , con su tema * ** _Broken_** (*Roto).

 ** _Will you end my pain?_**

 ** _Will you take my life?_**

 ** _Will you bleed me out?_**

 ** _Will you hang me out to dry?_**

 ** _Will you take my soul in the midnight rain?_**

 ** _While I'm falling apart_**

 ** _While I'm going_**

 _¿Terminarás con mi dolor?_

 _¿Tomarás mi vida?_

 _¿Harás que me desangre?_

 _¿Me colgarás afuera hasta secarme?_

 _¿Tomarás mi alma en la lluvia nocturna?_

 _Cuando me estoy desmoronando…_

 _Cuando me estoy volviendo…_

Eren suspiró y lo abrazó desde la espalda, por más que quería esquivarlo, por mucho que quería hacer de cuenta que nada había sucedido, no podía. Era como una espina que se clavaba más y más profundo en su alma.

-: Levi… - susurró sobre el pálido cuello, produciendo un escalofrío en el pelinegro.

 ** _Can you break my bones?_**

 ** _Will you tear my skin?_**

 ** _Can you taste my lust?_**

 ** _Can you feel my sin?_**

 _¿Puedes romper mis huesos?_

 _¿Romperías mi piel?_

 _¿Puedes saborear mi deseo?_

 _¿Puedes sentir mi pecado?_

-: Yo… necesito saber… - continuó Eren, con dolor en la voz.

-: Dicen que la curiosidad mata más relaciones que gatos… - dijo Levi mientras fumaba de nuevo, se giró un poco y le dedicó una sonrisa extraña – Pregunta, Eren… pero pregunta sólo si estás seguro que podrás afrontar la respuesta…

 ** _See I'm a waste of life_**

 ** _I should just kill myself_**

 ** _Yeah, I could slit my wrists_**

 ** _But it really wouldn't help_**

 ** _Wouldn't fix my issues_**

 ** _Or change your mind_**

 ** _Cause I broke your heart_**

 ** _And you buried mine_**

 ** _Now I'm 6 feet deep and I can't breathe_**

 ** _I got dirt in my eyes_**

 ** _And blood on my sleeves_**

 ** _But I dig my way up_**

 ** _Through these roots and leaves_**

 ** _So I can get some air_**

 ** _So I can finally breathe_**

 ** _And now I'm on my knees_**

 ** _Oh baby begging please_**

 ** _Will you_**

 ** _Will you_**

 _Mira, soy un desperdicio de vida._

 _Debería suicidarme…_

 _Sí, podría cortarme las muñecas._

 _Pero eso realmente no ayudaría._

 _No solucionaría mis problemas,_

 _Ni cambiaría tu forma de pensar._

 _Porque rompí tu corazón_

 _Y tú enterraste el mío._

 _Ahora estoy a seis pies de profundidad,_

 _Y no puedo respirar_

 _Tengo suciedad en mis ojos_

 _Y sangre en mis mangas_

 _Pero cavo mi camino, a través_

 _De estas raíces y hojas_

 _Así puedo obtener un poco de aire,_

 _Así puedo finalmente respirar._

 _Y ahora estoy arrodillado,_

 _Bebé, rogando por favor_

 _¿Podrías…?_

 _¿Podrías…?_

Eren lo pensó, no se tomó a la ligera sus palabras. ¿Realmente quería saber? ¿Realmente necesitaba saber? Y aún si se lo confirmaba, ¿cambiaría en algo las cosas? Y entonces se dio cuenta que sí, cambiaría completamente todo… ¿estaba preparado para eso?

-: Hay… hay una sola cosa que necesito saber… - dijo al fin el castaño.

Levi apagó el cigarro y se giró para quedar de cara a Eren, quien acarició su pálida mejilla. El más alto detalló los enmarcados ojos azules, brillantes, unos ojos que lo llevaban a la perdición.

 ** _Will you end my pain?_**

 ** _Will you take my life?_**

 ** _Will you bleed me out?_**

 ** _Will you hang me out to dry?_**

 ** _Will you take my soul in the midnight rain?_**

 ** _While I'm falling apart_**

 ** _While I'm going_**

 ** _Insane_**

 _¿Terminarás con mi dolor?_

 _¿Tomarás mi vida?_

 _¿Harás que me desangre?_

 _¿Me colgarás afuera hasta secarme?_

 _¿Tomarás mi alma en la lluvia nocturna?_

 _Cuando me estoy desmoronando…_

 _Cuando me estoy volviendo…_

 _Demente…_

-: ¿Me amas Levi?

El pelinegro sonrió complacido, se acercó lentamente y lo besó de manera sensual, mordisqueando sus labios y deslizando su atrevida lengua entre ellos, sin dejar de devorarlo con la mirada.

-: Te amo más que a mí mismo, Eren…

Y eso era suficiente para el castaño, no pediría más, no saltaría al abismo, porque si lo hacía… probablemente no podría cumplir su promesa.

Goodbye

Don't you miss me when I'm gone

Goodbye

Cause you're the fucking reason that I'm not around

Goodbye

Don't you miss me when I'm, miss me when I'm gone

Goodbye

Cause you're the fucking reason that I'm not around

Fucking reason that I'm not around

Bitch you're the fucking reason that I'm not around

 _Adiós…_

 _No me extrañes cuando me vaya_

 _Adiós…_

 _Porque tú eres la jodida razón_

 _Por la que no estoy cerca._

 _Adiós…_

 _No me extrañes cuando…_

 _Extrañes cuando…_

 _Adiós…_

 _Porque tú eres la jodida razón_

 _Por la que no estoy cerca._

 _Jodida razón por la que no estoy cerca._

 _Perra, tú eres la jodida razón_

 _Por la que no estoy cerca._

-: ¿Alas de Fuego? – se rió Eren mientras dejaba el manuscrito sobre su escritorio. Levi le dedicó una mirada rencorosa e hizo una especie de puchero.

-: No soy bueno eligiendo los alias.

-: ¿Debería elegírtelo yo?

-: ¿Podría hacerlo un bobo cerebro de maní, como tú?

-: Cerebro de maní pero polla de titán.

Levi se comenzó a carcajear, se giró en su silla ergonómica y lo miró levantando una ceja, luego se puso de pie y le echó los brazos al cuello para besarlo.

-: ¿Follamos? – dijo Levi mordiéndose el labio inferior. Eren lo abrazó por la cintura.

-: No necesitas preguntar para saber mi respuesta… Oye, antes de que la sangre se vaya de mi pequeño cerebro a otros lugares más importantes… La historia es grandiosa como todo lo que escribes, me gustó mucho, pero… ¿no es algo triste?

-: Irónicamente ahora sólo puedo escribir cosas como esas, te llevaste mi alegría Jeager.

-: ¿Puedo intentar que vuelva?

-: Me gustan esos desafíos… vamos…

.

By Luna de Acero… suspirando… y fumando el último cigarrillo…


End file.
